Forever Broken
by twinkels
Summary: Thise about Kyle during his experience in the Humancentopad. how he felt when everything happend and after he was separated and the aftermath off it I do not own anything here South park belongs to Matt and Tray Human centipede belongs to Tom six
1. Chapter 1

Young Kyle Broflovski had seen and heard it all by now but it still hurt the name calling. nasty insults crude graffiti on the school walls the disturbing cartoons of him drawn everywhere the doctored photos of him that appeard on the schools website and in the school monthly magazine insulting him more also his Facebook. and Twitter. and Skype accounts had been hijacked and a Kyle hatred page set up where pepole posted more insults about him and even a fewWebsties saying Kyle must die everyone at school seemed to hate him .Also his own house had been targeted too it had eggs. thrown at it flour snowballs when it snowed stones twice all his windows downstairs had been broken toilet paper thrown also dogs poo posted through the letterbox and human crap on his doorstep every day and more disturbing graffiti drawn on the walls everyone had turned against Kyle hating him

Mostly all the kids and adults had now split into 2 groups the first group which most of the adults and a lot of the kids and little kids were in we're now totally horrified and discusted by Kyle and refused to even be in the same room as him without throwing up many wanted Kyle to be removed from school and a lot wanted Kyle and his family out of town saying that they were severly tramatiized by looking at Kyle he made them feel sick and the children couldn't consintrate on their school work and the younger ones had bad nightmares and were too scared to sleep and the older kids felt ill by his presence

The other group tormented Kyle cruly putting the poor boy through a living nightmare terrifying him more they were the ones responsible for the graffiti insults name calling throwing stones at him even spitting on him and they never called him Kyle they called him that shit eater now and would laugh when Kyle cried

The only group left was a very small handfull of pepole that spoke to Kyle mainly out of sympothy but were awkward around him but they talked about him behind his back .

In thise group was Stan and sometimes Kenny oh shure. they were nice to him but they too spoke. about Kyle. behind his back but even Kyle knew they spoke to him out of pity they'd never understand what he'd truly had gone through also any true freindship had long gone and Kenny was borderline between freindship and avoiding him really which was sad as he and Kenny had been close once not as close as he and Stan were they we're ment to be super best freinds but Kyle had got close to Kenny too and once Kenny even Kissed Kyle .

Kennys grades had been slipping badly and he started skipping classes falling more behind but with the threat of being expelled Kenny neended to get back to class but he was way behind in his work so Kyle had him over 3 days a week and on a Sunday too after church so Kenny could study and Kyle did a great job he got top grades so as a thank you when Kyle was leaning over Kenny pointing something out to him Kenny leaned up and kissed Kyle on the cheek at first shocking him but Kyle kind of liked it and though he didn't return the kiss he just gently. smoothed Kennys hair but flatted by Kennys actions

But now Kenny had changed a lot since it happend he became cold and distant towards him. he never looked Kyle in the face when he spoke to him as if Kenny was in denial about the whole thing but he too had seen what happend and it was if Kenny had shut it out so really avoided Kyle when he could

Whist Stan on the other hand fussed over Kyle like a brooding mother hen he was worse than Sheila at times and put Kyle into a guilt cage and treated him of he was a fragile doll that shatter into a thousand pieces at the slightest touch and he was always sticking up for Kyle protecting him fighting with the other kids if they insulted Kyle and Stan lost a lot of freinds because of thise and thise really annoyed Kyle even more all Kyle wanted was just to be accepted and treated as normal like he used to instead of thise but he'd never be normal again

It been like thise since Kyle was 10 years old treated like an outcast and hated by everyone who wanted Kyle to leave or die yet Kyle hadent committed any crime he was a good boy the sensible one of the group pepole would say and a straight A+ studant and he even won prizes for his work as he was so good and also he did have a very promising future Kyle wanted to go to university and get a good job as a lawer or a doctor and make his family proud of him but now those dreams were shatterd never to be fixed. and now everyone had turned their backs on Kyle hating him and treating him as an outcast

But also Kyle was still a child a. child trapped in a horrific nightmare that he would never escape from a child that was horrificly scarred and very deeply tramatiized and many times he wished he'd be. better of dead and free from the hell he was living in even his little brother was bullied because of him and young Ike had. nothing to do with it apart from being related to him and his mother Sheila had been charged and fined for breech of the peace shed been fighting with some woman who insulted Kyle and his dad had been picked on too he'd lost a lot of clients and his. car had been attacked a few times I fact if you were even seen talking to Kyle you would be bullied too and Kyle was so sick of it now seeing innicont pepole suffer because they were near or seen talking to him so Kyle thought everyone would be better off if he was dead and also he'd be free of all his hurt and trama and pain but Kyle knew suicide was wrong and it was for cowards and he could imagin the pain his family would suffer crying everyday at their loss and Ike asking their parents what was Kyle like being too young to remeber and Kyle so wanted to see Ike grow up and do well for himself as Ike was very smart too but just now even Ike was deeply tramatiized by Kyle and what he'd gone through. and he'd gone to stay with relatives in Denvier till he. could accept Kyle and what happend to him

But why was poor Kyle treated thise crule way what had he'd done so wrong to be hated like thise he'd been once called one of the really cool kids in school him Stan Kenny and Cartman were 4 of the coolest boys around and Stan named his gang the boys they were a close knit group that did everything together even if Cartman could be an asshole at times he had his good funny points too and though at times Kyle would say I hate you and would want to beat the shit out of Cartman other times they were friends and their fatass Jew jokes entertained the other kids at school but all 4 boys had known each other since kindergarten but Kyle had known Kenny since they were babies just about a year old their fathers had once been best friends but drifted apart and at times Kyle would goto Kenny other than Stan and though they don't remeber their first meeting they were told about it and seen photos Kenny was grabbing Kyles hair fascinated by. his thick red curls and Kyle hit Kenny with. baby milk bottle but now they were friends and Kyle was very popular at school all the kids wanted to talk to Kyle and hang out with him and the girls thought he was really cute and. fit too with his fair pale flawless smooth skin rosebud pink lips stunning green eyes that stop you in your tracks and his red wild hair in tight corkscrew curls in a fluffy Afro that drove the girls mad and wanted to touch see how soft it was plus Kyle was tall slender and as he got older he got. very good looking and he'd smile to himself when he'd hear the girls whisper omg that Kyle Broflovski is so damn hot I want him but now they whisper about how gross he is and the word shit eater is mentioned and they avoided Kyle like the Plauge now wanting nothing to do with him


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle glanced at an old photo frame that sat on his nightstand it was of him and Stan and Kenny in better times all laughing and pushing a slightly mad Cartman out the way have been 8or 9 when it was taken it was taken in the post office photo booth and they wanted a photo of themselfs it been Kyles idea so they all squeezed into the tiny booth laughing and carrying on and Cartman was leaning in on them his breath stank of toffees and cheesy poofs that day and was. dropping crumbs everywhere and his hands were sticky when the photos were taken they all took a photo each as their was 4 photos on a strip Kyle got his. enlarged and put in a frame a memento of their fun day as it been the last day of their long summer school holidays they were still in Elementry when it was taken and all were happy and carefree Kyle thought back to then to the fun they had from their rough and tumble days of messing around in the school playground to playing basketball in the nearby court some times they occationlly use or playing at Starks pond they all loved to hang out

In the summer they'd go camping and swim in the huge pond or climb the trees Or bring a picnic and someone would end up going home whinging due to sunburn ushally Cartman making the others laugh and in winter they'd go ice skating or sledging against the girls and one year they had a huge snowball fight boys vs the girls with snow walls built they'd hide behind giggling and having fun no one cared if they got wet or dirty ot the odd scraped knee that was all part of childhood and making good memories and Kyle loved those happy carefree days filled with laughter then he remeberd the silly metrosexal craze that came along when the tv show Queer eye for the straight guy was huge and all the boys were acting gay as being gay then was so cool

At first Kyle tried to avoid it he was never one for fashion he dressed for comfort really but in the end. due to gentle bulling by his freinds Kyle in the end went Metro and got an unwelcome makeover which included new bright clothes a spray tan a faciel other beauty treatments also his hair and nails done even makeup put on and later being trained by Stan Kenny and Cartman to talk with a fake lisp and act live a diva at the time Kyle hated it and went back to normal within the week but looking back he thought it was funny and had a good laugh espeshally. Watching Stan and Craig fight over who was the gayest but that makeover was. nothing compared to what would later happen to Kyle

Kyle looked at the photo and sighed sadly wishing he could return to those happy carefree days when he was one of the cool kids but he knew he couldn't so no point in dreaming about it his life was destroyed forever he had no future really nothing to look foward too no freinds and now even his family rarly visited the world had turned its back on Kyle he felt like an alien

Suddenly Kyle felt an itch on his cheek so unconcously put his hand up to scratch it like he normally used to but he forgot about his face for a moment then he felt it the very bad scar tissue and healed wounds and rough skin of his horrendously scarred face and he felt repulsed and discusted by it and quickly took his hand away hating himself again and not wanting to touch it he hated the rough feeling of the scars and they were still tender in areas

A tear rolled down Kyles cheek as the nightmare came flooding back to him something he wanted to forget but he knew he could never forget what happend he remeberd everything clearly as if it had happend only Yestarday and even though the person who was responsible for doing thise to him had since died that didn't put Kyles mind at ease and the memories still haunted him

Thats chappy 2 done sorry it's short as I was heading out at the time so it was rushed. the next chapter will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

All thise started nearly 4 years ago when Kyle was 10 years old and an innicont happy carefree child and the only crime Kyle committed if you can even call it a crime was he didn't read through the terms and conditions when downl loading music for his brand new beloved iPad

The terms and conditions were like 8 or 9 pages long and kept coming up every 3 weeks driving Kyle mad and he just didn't have the patience to read through. all thise leagle small print stuff that was for adults he felt he wanted to be out playing with his friends having fun and listening to his music not sitting bord out his mind reading all thise stuff so instead Kyle just clicked I agree without reading it but only if he knew what he was agreeing to he probely wished he'd never set eyes on the iPad

Hed asked for the iPad for a Hanukkah present as the iPads were the must have present then everyone spoke about them as ushal Token had one first so everyone wanted to see it and Kyle was hooked soon as he seen what it could do and it seemed that a lot of kids were going to get them for Xmas and though Kyle was Jewish and didn't celebrate Xmas he did have. Hanukkah and he good presents for that so thise year he asked for an iPad and iPhone as he knew his family could easy afford it but he'd need to work for it in a way so he'd been good at school for weeks and kept out of fights with Cartman He also helped his family and helped other pepole like clearing snow from their driveways or doing their shopping if they couldn't get out and got great reports from school and on hearing at how good their son was from everyone his parents bought Kyle the iPad and phone along with other things for Hanukkah as they felt he deserved them for being so good

Kyle was ecstatic and over the moon with his new iPad and it quickly became his most prized possession he quickly filled in all his detailes with apple the makers of the iPad and they'd send him emails and alerts and in the new year Kyle went to the Apple store to get a cover and add ones for his iPad and aft the school holidays Kyle couldn't wait to take his new iPad to school to show it off to everyone Kyle and that iPad were now inseparable it was the first thing he'd pick up in the morning to check his emails and last thing he'd put down at night he did everything with it but take it into bed with him but. even then it sit on his night Stand waiting for him to wake up and play with it again Kyle even tried to take it into the bath with him but his mom managed to grab the iPad in time before it did end up in the bath she was terrified incase Kyle would drop it in the water breaking it

Then Kyle learned how to download music and videos and photos the geniuses at the Apple store taught him and how to upgrade things which was really easy but not once did he read the terms and conditions and kept clicking the. I agree box and for quite a while. nothing ever happend he'd get his upgrade and he was happy with that

But one day a few months later after down loading a lot more stuff apps and a couple of movies and songs and clicking on I agree without reading something did happen ...the pepole from Apple showed up looking for Kyle

They tracked him down at his freinds dinner where Kyle was sitting happly chatting to his. friend the owner about how good the iPad was whist he drank a milkshake the owner told Kyle he didn't fancy the idea of Apple tracking his every movement but Kyle waved it off saying that was rubbish Apple don't track you and iPads were a great invention and how hed love to congratulate Steve Jobs for thise evention. back then Steve jobs was Kyles hero and Kyle spoke highly of him

But then the pepole from Apple showed up telling Kyle that he'd somehow volunteered to be part of something that was top secret and it was to be very big that could change the world and Kyle would have to go with them right away but Kyle refused and despite the mans orders Kyle broke free and ran off scared even leaving his iPad behind on the stool he'd been sitting on hed go back for that later

The pepole from Apple chased a terrified Kyle out the dinner through town till they lost him but they didn't give up they stalked Kyle for days saying that Kyle would help change the future but Kyle didn't want to change the future

Terrified Kyle later went back to the dinner for the iPad and turned it off and turned off all his Apple products and let the batteries run flat and tossed his iPad and iPhone ino his closet out the way and went back to using his old style top up phone and his desk top pc he was too scared to use his lap top even though that wasent an Apple product but the pepole from Apple did some how track him down and poor Kyle was terrified he couldn't sleep at night in fear of being kidnapped out his own bed and every night the house became like a fortress all the windows locked and Kyle would follow his parents around making shure the house was secure at night and he no longer slept over at his freinds anymore and he was constantly looking over his shoulder by now he was more nerviouse than his other friend Tweek now and he really trusted no one apart from his family and closest friends

But who could blame him really these pepole at Apple were worse than the Mafia out with a hit on someone and also Kyle couldn't go out and play with his friends any more he was too scared

Theyd started calling him an idiot and that they always read the terms and conditions before agreeing to anything as you don't know what you could be agreeing too and they had no problems with their iPads also they tried to reason with Kyle by saying maybe Apple want to use Kyle as a sort of poster boy for their adverts and they'd give him a lot of freebies and that they wouldn't hurt him but already the pepole from Apple had hurt him

Theyd weighed Kyle mesured him took a blood sample cut off a stray curl and took a fingernail cutting and tried or spoke of something about putting him in a water tank but Kyle escaped and fled screaming in fear and he thought he'd be safe at home hiding in his dads privet office and his dad promised Kyle he'd be safe with him and he'd protect Kyle from the pepole at Apple

But the apple pepole broke into the house. Tazzerd his dad and kidnapped poor Kyle they injected Kyle in the arm with something that knocked the boy out so after becoming unconcous the Apple pepole took Kyle away to Apples head quarters


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle vagly remeberd being roughly thrown into the small cell and landing with a hard thump on the floor also when he came too he noticed 2 other pepole their with him in the cell who were just as terrified as he was

A Japanese man who looked in his mid to late 30s and he was screaming obbsenities saying how the Japanese were very strong when backed into corners and he'd rip them apart and they'd never get away with thise they were all sick

And nearby was a terrified sobbing girl who looked in her early 20s she just yelled in tears let us out of here we want to go home and she cried too also Kyle joined in the screaming and shouting cursing at the apple men to let them go and banging on the door then he looked round to see the man and girl who were cowering in fear

d. hurt us we just want to go home the girl sobbed looking at Kyle if she was scared of him and Kyle glanced back at her and the terrified Japanese man who was still screaming wanting to be let go

the hell is going on here why are you guys here and what the hell does Apple want with us Kyle asked confused

didn't read the terms and conditions too I thought I was the only one the girl said between. Sobbing

Hell no it's like 8 pages long and they keep sending it every 3 weeks I'm just a kid of 10 years old I just wanna get my music and films and go out and play with my friends not sit for hours reading all that crap I'm a smart kid. Smartest kid in my class I'm told even I can't understand all that legel stuff I leave that to my dad why didn't you read the terms and conditions too Kyle asked the woman

No no I was in a hurry I was running late and had to get to work so I just clicked agree and thought no more about it iv done it many times in the past but nothing like thise has happend she added

And I can't even read English Im a tourist here my English is poor the Japanese man said close to tears

Little boy what will they do to us already they weighed us took down our height took blood cut of a bit of our hair cut a fingernail and said we were to be part of something very big they kidnapped me Yestarday at work the woman cried

They took me too when I was in the mall shopping when they took me the Japanese man said sadly

Yeah they did the same with me oh I'm Kyle by the way said Kyle. But I was kidnapped from my own home they hurt my dad and took me. But I don't know what they want all they said that I was to be part of something really big that make history what it is I don't know sorry I can't be more help Kyle sighed slumping to the floor

Hi nice to meet you Kyle I'm Lindsay shame we couldn't have met in nicer circumstances but all I want is just to go home to my mom sister and boyfriend the girl sobbed

Hi Lindsay yeah I feel the same I wanna go home too but they can't keep us here it's imprisonment and that's a crime Kyle said

Will you 3 stop your screaming in their and shut up now you all agreed to be quiet so do it a man yelled loudly looking through a little window on the door

For Gods sake dude we don't know what we agreed to we didn't read it okay so please just let us out Kyle yelled tears now rolled down his cheeks as he was upset and angry

Look just shut up all of you or it will be worse for you and everyone always reads the terms and agreements unless their stupid the man yelled laughing in a mocking way

Look we didn't mean to click I agree we did it by accident a easy mistake Kyle yelled

Yeah right kid now when you click agree another window pops up saying are you shure you agree the man yelled you had a get out Claus their you 3 must be stupid the man screamed

Okay I'm sorry I clicked on that by misiate look Im just a kid she was in a hurry cos she was late for work and he can't even read English so be fair dude just let us go Kyle yelled

Look just shut up will you you all agreed to thise and that's it you can't go back now and change your mind it's too late for that the man yelled loudly slamming the little window door shut leaving the trio on their own again

God damn it that fucking asshole he won't listen to us Kyle said running his fingers through his hair as he sat down and let a deep sigh out if he felt defeted

Kyle looked over at the girl and man. he gave them a small smile look don't worry you 2 we will get out of here somehow don't know how but we will Kyle said looking at the other 2 who despite their fears returned the smile to Kyle

I think we're going to be trapped in here forever will they hurt us more sobbed Lindsay

No no we won't be trapped in here we will get out somehow all 3 of us don't know how but we will don't worry and I don't know I hope they don't hurt us again Kyle sighed but even he wasent shure

Sevrel hours must have passed and Kyle had dozed off a bit along with the other 2 so they had no idea what time it was but soon a tray of food was brought to them it was burgers fries and cola like a McDonnalds

Hears your meals now eat them and be quiet a man said in a harsh tone peering through the hatch and handing the food through another hatch a cat flap at bottom of the door

What. Fuck sake I can't eat that I'm diabetic and also I need my insulin where the hell is it I'll end up in a coma are you ass holes trying to kill me and that cola has suger in it I can't fucking take suger Kyle yelled picking up a cola can and angrily throwing it at the door but whist Kyle had another screaming match with the Apple men the other 2 who were starving took the meal

Wow your diabetic how long can you last without your insulin asked Lindsey

Oh probely a few more hours then I start to get ill and if I'm not treated I'll go into a coma it happend once I have a little kit I carry in my pocket my doctor gave me that has my insulin in it Kyle said

Wow I have never met a diabetic before the Japanese man said

Yes well you have now I was diagnosed when I was a toddler I might have been about 3 I don't remeber my mom used to give me my shots in my hip but it's no big deal really I call it second nature just take my insulin a jab to the hip don't even feel it now freaks my friends a bit also I watch what I eat and me shure my blood glucose and that but dosent bother me I have it under controle now Kyle shrugged

Suddenly a man came back with a glass of water and handed it through the cat flap for Kyle

Drink thise and we will try to find you something suitable to eat he said in a nasty tone but thise didn't put Kyle off

Screw you you fucking asshole are you deaf I just want to go home you can't keep us here and where my fucking insulin I need it you asshole Kyle screamed but he took the water as he was thirsty and drank some of it

Suddenly Kyle noticed the Japanese man acting really funny he had been standing up ready to join Kyle by the door but suddenly he colapsed on the floor shocking Kyle who ran over to him

Wow dude are you okay you look really sick come one stay awake dude said Kyle gently slapping the mans face trying to get him to stay conscious

I,I feel so sleepy sorree Kyle must sleep the man said trying to stay awake and also Lindsay was lying on the floor bear.y conciouse and was acting the same way as the Japanese man

Fuck it dude what the hell have you done to us you asshole yelled Kyle trying to shake Lindsay awake now despite feeling really sleepy himsef now

Sedation drug some call it the rape drug it causes drowsiness dizziness sometimes lack of memory it was in their food and also in your water but don't worry child you will be fine just lie down and give into sleep the man said looking through the hatch

No your fucking crazy and sick you need help dude your totally. Insane and you won't get away with thise when I get out of here I swear my dad will be after your sorry asses in court he's lawer and hell sue you guys for every cent you have Kyle yelled weakly fighting to stay awake whist weakly shaking Lindsay too and prodding the now unconcious Japanese man on the leg with his foot but the Apple man just watched not saying anything as Kyle soon lost consciousness himself


	5. Chapter 5

sevreal hours must have past and Kyle and the other 2 must have dozed off a bit how long for Kyle wasent shure eventually a tray of food was brought to them it was a burger fries and a bottle of cola and some cups much like a Mcdonnalds meal

Hear is your meals a man said looking in the hatch and then putting the food through something like a cat flap at the bottom of the door now eat it he snapped

Whay the fuck I can't eat that junk food I'm diabetic and I need my insulin Kyle yelled if you don't give me my insulin injection now I could go into a coma and die and that cola is full of suger I never drink that Kyle yelled angrily but the other. 2 who were both really hungry ate the meal without complaining

Wow your diabetic said Lindsay between mouthfulls of food so how long can you go without your insulin sha asked

Oh probelly a few hours I don't know iv never let it go ao long I have an injection pen and that in a little kit that my doctor gave me it was in my jacket pocket Kyle said

Wow your diabetic I have never met a diabetic before the Japanese man said

Well you have. now I'm one I was diagnosed as a toddler can't remeber the age I was but my mom used to give me my shots oh first I hated it having blood tests insulin jabs suger leaves taken all the time also told about suger leaves glucos and all that but now I'm older it's no big deal really I'm used to it call it second nature just take my insulin a jab in the hip measure my glucoes watch what I eat it's no big deal really oh shure my friends still sometimes freak when they watch me jabbing myself with a needle and it's funny watching them pull faces they think it hurts but it dosent not now Kyle said smilling a little at the thought

Suddenly a man came back again with a glass of water and passed it through the little cat flap again

You boy drink thise it's water I take it you can drink water he said

Screw you fucking asshole are you fucking deaf I just want to go home Kyle screamed kicking the door but he still drank the water as he was thirsty

Suddenly Kyle noticed the Japanese man acting really strangely he was now standing up wo walk over and join Kyle by the door. When he suddenly collapsed to the floor feeling ill

Wow dude omg are you okay you look terrible Kyle gasped running over to the man to help him

I feel so sleepy I need to sleep I'm. So sorry Kyle the man said slumping to the floor

No don't sleep stay with me come on wake up said Kyle shaking the man

Fuck it dude what have you fucking done to us you sick bastard Kyle screamed trying to shake the now unconcious Japanese guy awake and gently hit his face and also he noticed Lindsay was acting the same way so he gently shook her too

Come on Lindsay stay awake wake up both of you yelled Kyle and oddly felt really sleepy him self

What was in that fucking food what the hell is going on Kyle screamed trying to stay awake himself

Sedation drug some call it the rape drug it causes dizziness Loss of memory and drowsiness it was in the food and water but don't worry child you will be fine just give into it and sleep the man said smiling evily

Your fucking crazy no your insane you won't get away with thise my dad will fucking sue the whole damn lot of you. Sick bastards Kyle screamed whist trying to wake up the Japanese man and Lindsay that were next to him but exhausted and drugged Kyle soon lost consciousness himself again

Dorry that's a short chapter as I'm heading out soon i will post more later hopefuly everything. Will be okay and no doubles going up lol thanks to my friend on here who pointed it out


	6. Chapter 6

How long Kyle was out for thise time he just didn't know but he was woken rather abruptly by being shook awake and the feeling of a needle going into his arm

What the fuck dude get off me he screamed loudly and when he came more aware to Kyles horror he and the other two were now tied by restraints to a hospital bed and now dressed in surgical gowns their own clothes gone

Aww don't worry now Kyle it's only your insulin we found it in your jacket pocket now we can't have you fainting on us can we the man said

Your fucking mad no infact your fucking insane you sick evil bastard you will never get away with thise now let us go Kyle screamed wrestling with therestraints and shaking the bed

Im afraid I can't do that Kyle and you know that you agreed to all thise so be quiet the man coldly said

Oh for Christ sake are you fucking deaf as well as insane I don't know what I agreed to I didn't read it okay get that through your thick head thise isn't fair if I'd known all thise was going to happend I wouldn't have clicked agree yelled Kyle through gritted teeth tr to remain calm as another man now enterd the room the president of Apple Steve Jobs

Oh for Christ sake Steve jobs I don't fucking beleive thise. You were once my hero id have given anything to have met you but if your behind all thise your no more than a fucking asshole like they are yelled Kyle still shocked

Aww my volunteers well they all look young fit and healthy said Steve ignoring Kyles screaming but I hear the child is diabetic Steve said

Yes he is type A and takes insulin shots a man said

Well that is nothing really no big deal and it can be delt with ut his blood and tissue matches the other 2 ao that is very good Steve said looking over at the beds

Yes it was hard the boy has a rare blood group but we found these 2 that match oh also you have to excuse any obbsenities the Japanese man and the young boy are rather foul mouthed and the boy has a feisty bad temper buy the girl is very docile and all she has been doing really is crying the man said as he put a bit of make up on Steves face as they were about to go on tv

Okay Mr Jobs were all ready for you now sir someone said as the cameras went on Steve

Hello everyone welcome to the world of the future I'm Steve Jobs The president of Apple and I'd like to thank you all for coming today on thise wonderful day Steve said smiling proudly as he started his speech in front of a large curtain which hid Kyle and the other 2 behind it Steve would later reveille them to the small Croud of VIPs during the speech

Kyle and the other 2 had been threatend to remain quiet during thise event or it be far worse for them and Kyle felt his temper boil and rage coming on and Kyle was very well known for his dangoeus short fiery temper and everyone but Cartman never pushed him as they were to scared of a angry Kyle as Kyle could and would hurt them and just now Kyle wanted to just rip out the iv in his arm Kick the shit out of Steve jobs and run for it and go home but he couldn't he was trapped terrified not knowing what was going to happen to him

Soon the curtain opend and Steve jobs said to everyone their

Now everyone I want you all to give a big hand for our brave volunteers who all agreed to be brought here today handcuffed to these beds and be part of the future now these young pepole have all agreed to give up their own future lives and be a part of Apple and they agreed. To under go Surgical procedures to be surgicaly altered too now they will have their ligaments cut so that standing is no longer possible Jobs said now showing a diagram of what he planned to do to the trio

What oh dear God no no you can't Lindsay screamed in terror and more obbsenities was heard from the Japanese man and Kyle and all 3 terrified wrestled with their restraints. and shook their beds in horror

Now they also agreed to be in a perment kneeling position and they will also have their knee caps removed also A and B will have the skin around their butts cut and made into flaps of tissue plus B and C will have their teeth removed and their lips removed too and cuts made along their jaw line Up their cheeks to their eyes the flaps of A and B butts will be stiched to B and C face so they are butt to mouth and also their digestive system will be cut and joined parts of the stomock of all 3 will be cut and made smaller and moved to the side and their insides will be alterd so anything A eats will pass through B and out of C so you will be eating the poo of A Steve said proudly

At thise Kyle threw up in horror

No no don't let him do thise to us please I'm begging you Kyle screamed to the Croud. Then looked at Steve

Thats so fucking sick that can't be done we will die its impossible to do that no oh God no Kyle screamed

But Steve ignored him and spoke louder

Now the poo will then power the iPad attached to Cs butt and that will do every thing that a normal iPad does and the iPhone which is attached to As head also thise can crawl and read and interact with you now they all agreed to thise so I am not forcing them said Steve

Fucking lier none of us did Kyle thought but never said anything

Now ladies and gentle man those is a great day for me as I unveil my newest invention now may I present to you thise latest device that is part human part centipede part iPad part iPhone I call it the HUMANCENTIPAD Steve said proudly to clapping

Now it be revealed as soon but out volunteers need to get ready for Sugery and also they will need time to recover as it is leagnthy major surgery with high risks they face so they will be on display by end of the week Steve said proudly now any questions. He added

Will the public get to see thise latest invention Mr Jobs a man asked

Yes they will probelly next month I plan to take it to the Apple convention that is open to the public but I will make a an announcement on the website with a photo of it soon Steve said

How do you think the public will take to thise it seems a bit. Er gross another man said

Well I suppose it does and no doubt it will have its critics to start with as something like thise has never been done but after a while the public will love it and want one too now I have to go I'm a very busy man so thank you all so much for coming today means a lot to me Steve said smilling as he ended his speech

Right get these volunteers scrubbed and ready for surgery it will be very lengthy also their is a top surgan that's come from Germany that is here. He will carry the surgery out he normally separates conjoined twins and he's the best their is so he is perfect for the Job said Steve smilling to another man

Well that's that chappy. Done again lol also added a little to it so enjoy more to come


	7. Chapter 7

As everyone spoke about the new invention that Jobs had planned Kyle and the other 2 were wheeled into a side room to get prepared for Sugery the poor Japanese man who was now exhausted from all his shouting and screaming had now given up and lay sobbing on his bed Lindsay also just cried quietly wanting her mom but Kyle was not going to give in so easily and he was bitting on his restraints as he planned to escape

Kyle managed to successfully free himself and jumped of the bed but forgot about his iv as it ripped out his arm

Ahhh fuck it he said wincing in pain as the iv ripped out his arm and blood spurting everywhere and it stung like crazy god damn it that fucking hurts thought Kyle as he grabbed a nearby cloth wrapping his arm in it to stop the bleeding as he made his way out leaving a trail of blood behind him

Kyle wait where are you going staid Lindsay sitting up in the bed watching Kyle and the Japanese man watched him too but remaind quiet

Shh don't worry Lindsay I will get help and get you both out I promis but I can't take you with me just now I'm so sorry I can move faster on. My own but don't worry you two no one will cut us up like that I will return with help just sit tight Kyle said sneaking out then running off

Good luck Kyle both said as Kyle ran out the room

Soon a man came to take the volunteers away and get them ready for surgery but he then noticed Kyles empty bed and the blood on the sheets and floor and the iv also lying in a bloody puddle on the floor

Aww God damn it the kids escaped that's all we need find him he can't escape yelled Steve Jobs so Steve and 5 other men went looking for Kyle who was about to make a run for it out the door but seen a further 3 men block his escape route so he ran and hid under a desk till the coast was clear and Kyle was now whimpering in fear and wishing it was all nothing but a bad dream and he'd wake up in bed safe like his freind Kenny did after one of his many deaths but Kyle wasent kenny and if Kyle died he'd never come back

Oh dear God please help me Kyle mutterd to himself he was terrified

God if you get me out of thise I promis I will never pick on Ike for being Canadian and saying he's got a head like a trash can again also if my mom moans at me I will not complain and I will even stop watching Terrance and Philip I'll do anything for you but please get me out I don't want to be part of that sick human centipede or centipad he whisperd as a tear rolled down his cheek and he listend to his heart thud hard against his chest in fear and ignoring the pain in his arm and that the cloth had now turned red with his blood

Kyle was terrified he thought of his dear friends would he ever see him again. The fun he'd have with Stan or helping Kenny behave and get his grades up and. telling the blond off for reading porn magazines instead of school books and fighting with Cartman over fatass and Jew jokes the things that Kyle knew part of life just now he'd give anything to be hanging out. With those 3 Kyle quived in fear hiding further into the darkness hoping the men would go away so he'd break free get help and help the other couple who he'd left behind though they were adults and years older than him he liked them they seemed really nice

As Kyle was lost in thought he suddenly heard someone say BOO very loudly and a face peek under the desk

Found him our little escapee was hiding under thise desk just as I thought a man said pulling Kyle out by the ankle

Oh no no please I'm begging you just let me go I'm just a kid of 10 years old I want to go home Kyle yelled in tears as he was dragged out

Yes that maybe Kyle but I can't let you go it dosent matter how old you are. If your old enough to download our music and videos that means your old enough to undergo the surgery and that was very foolish of you trying to escape you can never escape from me Kyle and also they say being the middle pat of the centipad is the most painful as you have to undergo double Sugery so I have been thinking that you can be my middle part as a punishment for your little escape plan I should really kill you for thise but I'm a fair man so. Your now my middle piece I hope you enjoy that position Steve said smilling evily

What oh no no please don't do thise to me nooooo Kyle screamed as Stve grabbed Kyle by the hair and pushed a needle into the back of his neck and he slumped to the ground uncouncouse

Good Job we planted that tracking device in him and the others or he'd might have escaped and ruined everything a man said

Yes it is silly little fool he is. but he will pay dearly for thise mark my words now get him prepared for surgery and he will need extra anaesthetic as his surgery will be much longer than the others now get him out my sight I have work to attend to Steve said as the man picked up Kyles uncouncouse body and carried him away to get him ready for surgery

Thats that chappy done more coming later so stay tuned going for dinner now


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle was taken back to the room and placed back in the bed and heavily sedated also he was cleaned up and put into a fresh clean gown and his hair all tucked into a surgical hat and where he was to be cut was all marked up with a pen and the number 2 written on his hand with a felt pen and all 3 were placed in the order they were to be in as they were wheeled into surgery to be handed over to the surgan who was waiting on them the Japanese man first Kyle in the middle and Lindsay at the back

The surgery itself was very grotesque which involved cutting all 3 open joining up their intestines and entrails removing the teeth and the surgery lasted all day and well into the night and the place was swimming in blood and body parts lucky Kyle wasent aware of what was being done to him he was deeply unconcious and dreaming of being at home with his family and freinds and being free again in a total bliss unaware that he was being cut and. carved up and his once beautiful white teeth now lay in a metal kidney dish all bloody it was the most grotest surgery ever preformed in the world

Mean while Steve stayed at Apples head quarters all night in his office he had a makeshift bed their too on a cosy leather sofa so he slept their with instructions if anything happens during the surgery he must be notified right away no matter what time it was but the surgery went okay and all 3 survived

It was later next day when Kyle began to stir and first thing he was aware of was a terrible agonising pain in his rear end insides and his face infact he hurt all over and he noticed his teeth were now gone too and his vision was very blurry and his head hurt like hell and also he couldn't feel his legs and he felt sick and dizzy what the hell was wrong with him as he'd never felt so bad in his life then it hit him very hard off what had happend to him and the horrific memories came flooding back

As he became more alert he noticed a bloody ass in his face and he felt something at his own ass Kyle tried to talk but he couldn't anything he said sounded muffled like his friend Kenny sounded when he had his hood up also he heard the cries of the other 2 in front and behind him and also he felt something soft underneath. Him like a fleecy blanket that was now stained with blood

Omg they did it they made us into a fucking human centipad. The sick bastards Kyle thought in discust and horror also Kyle noticed they were in a cage like a large dogs cage thise shocked him even more and his eyes darted around him in fear as he couldn't really move his head so now his vision was restricted he heard the Japanese man screaming and shouting again he was now the voice for all 3 of them so now Kyle was even more upset how would he ever get his point across Kyle was doomed it seemed

All 3 of them lay on their side sobbing and crying in terrible pain and fear when someone came over to look at them

Oh dear God I don't beleive it wow it's been done its been fucking done its a mirical omg it's so beautiful thise is history in the making a man said now taking photos on his phone

Poor Kyle felt far from beautiful he felt grotesque a monster he'd been all cut and carved up from the horrible pain he was in from his stiched and stapled once beautiful face and baby soft skin he was told that he had beautiful soft skin girls would be so Jelouse off by the woman that gave him a facile during the metrosexual craze now his skin felt rough and horrible and full of scars stiches and staples and also because of the terrible pain it couldn't even be touched he was a monster now he told himself and he hadent even seen himself yet nor did he want too

Right then let's get thise thing up we need to train it as soon as possible we have no time to loose another man said looking in the cage at the trio as he tried to coax Kyle and the other 2 onto their knees

Again more screams of pain were heard tearing through the air as their poor knees were all bloody and very tender after surgery but when they did make it onto all fours it was total agony for the trio as they slowly crawled foward and back in their cage whimpering in pain

Oh dear god were reduced to crawling like a fucking animal these evil bastards are so fucking sick how can they do thise to other human beings is beyond me and how will I escape now I'm trapped here forever thought Kyle and he glared angrily at his captives letting them see the hatried in his eyes Kyles only way of communicating now as his voce was muffled and he couldn't talk properly

Also the girl behind Kyle kept crying she was pure terrified and was also mumbling something and was obvisly in great distress she seemed to take it the worst

Kyle being the kind caring type of boy and even the terrible state that he was in he managed to get his IV free arm around to Lindsay and took her hand giving it a gentle reassuring squeaze and saying shh hold on in their it's going to be okay trust me even though it came out muffled but Lindsay was reassured by the hand squeaze and quitend a little

You fucking sick bastards your all fucking mad you will pay for thise what kind of fucking kick do you sickos get out of thise putting a child and a young girl nearly out of her teens through thise hell and that fucking Nazi doctor I hope he gets cancer and dies your all fucking sick The Japanese man screamed rattling at the cage bars

But the men glanced at the trio tutted and walked away ignoring their cries of pain and anger and eather it was due to stress and exhaustion or lingering affects of the anaesthetic all 3 fell asleep again lying back down on their side with their hands placed on each others thighs if comforting the person in front

Another chappy done aww poor Kyle more coming soon so stay tuned


	9. Chapter 9

Later the trio awoke again thise time to find Steve Jobs looking in at them

Yes good looking very good I like it now tell me can they crawl asked Steve happly

Oh yes we got them up on all fours earlier though it was a bit noisy but they all got tierd and went back to sleep again now their awake shall I let it out for you to see it better the man said smilling

Oh yes please do thise I must see said Steve as the cage door was opend and the trio crawled out still crying in pain and leaving a trail of blood behind

Steve got down on all fours like them to examin it more closely

Yes yes looking very good the surgery seems to have went very well their wounds are looking good and the staples and stiches look neat and clean and the flaps look pink and healthy so blood is flowing freely between the 3 maybe the pressure to the knees is causing the pain but that will go as the wounds heal but yes everything looks very good and in good working order Steve said smilling looking over at the men

Well we nearly lost them a few times but we revived them the man said

Hmm that is good we can't have them dying on us now but their crying is rather annoying I have to say said Steve glancing back at the trio

Yes their still in pain that's why their crying but their on morphine for that so the pain will go away and they will quiten down in time and that means we can train it quicker a man said smilling patting the Japanese man on the head

Well that is good to hear we can't have it screaming all the time but apart from that oh thise is a great day best day of my life. I remeber when the first ever iPad was invented and how pepole could take all their photos movies and personal shit and share it with other peoples stuff around the world said Steve going over to a world man that was coverd in red dots now the iPad could do everything but read and crawl upto now and thise is the future by thise time next year every home in the States will have a humancentipad and hopefully in 2 years every home in the world will have one thise is the future now I'm a genius. I'm God pepole will worship me Steve said proudly I will be even better than the president he added dancing around the room happly

Just then Kyle screamed loudly I can't take it anymore I want out let me go I want To go home I want my parents but it came out muffled and tears rolled down Kyles cheeks making his wounds sting more

Oh wait what was that the little boy is saying said Steve going over to Kyle and kneeling down next to him placing a hand on Kyles back

Kyle isn't it now what is it your saying Kyle are you trying to say something I don't quite understand said Steve looking at a sobbing Kyle

I want fucking out of thise please just let me go home I want to go home to my family Kyle begged in tears but what. he said was muffled

Oh I see I get it now Kyle you want out of thise you don't want to be part of the future you just want to go home to your family Steve said patting Kyles curls

Yes please just let me go I want to go home please I'm begging you Kyle cried in a muffled voice and tears rolled down his cheeks

Aww poor little Kyle why of course you can go home little one why didn't you say so okay we will let you go home and we can find some one else to replace you and they can be part of the future instead Steve said before standing up

Okay everyone we need to get thise back into surgery and get the boy out of it he dosent want to be part of the future but first he will need to signe some things to say that your not wanting to be part of the future and also you have a life time ban from all Apple products your account will be deleted said Steve handing Kyle a pen and a form to signe who quickly took it and signed the form but he got a terrible shock

No no you stupid foolish boy you didn't read it are you retarded Steve said slapping Kyle hard on his head making Kyle whimper in pain

God damn it why won't thise bloody thing read hell you foolish stupid boy that's a binding contract with Apple you signed saying that you will never be freed now and your now the property of Apple and part of the humancentipad for the rest of your life untill the day you die Steve yelled

What oh god no why didn't I read that fucking form damn it and normally I'm a straight A+ student top of my class and yet I didn't read that damn form fuck it Kyle thought mad at himself for being so dumb

Now can we get thise damn thing to bloody read before I loose my patience with it damn it may look good but if it dosent bloody read I will be a laughing stock unable to show my face in public again thise is turning into a disaster Steve said running his hand through his hair and glaring at the trio

Er well perhaps it's low on power sir it's not had anything to eat since before the surgery lets feed it and see what happens a man said

Yeah we'll what ever just feed the damn thing thise is due to be unveiled in 5 days so we need to train it and have it reading and. Your jobs are depending on thise if you fail me I will make shure you will never work again your refrance will be so bad you will wish you were part of the centipad Steve yelled threatening the man and shocking Kyle and the other 2

Er don't worry Sir we will get it reading said the man a little scared as he offers the Japanese man some food

No no I will not eat I will not force the others to eat my poo no it is too discusting the man said turning his face away trying to resist the food

Oh okay they but look its a bean and cheese barritto very tasy and and such a lovely smell too the man said waving the food in front of the Japanese mans nose tempting him

Oh God I am so so sorry Kyle and Lindsay but it is far too tempting I love bean and cheese barritto the man said grabbing the food and wolfing it down ignoring the screams from behind him

Their their my clever centipad that was very good wasent it did you enjoy that said Steve looking at the trio and patting the Japanese mans head then looked at another man

Yes you were right it is hungry and it's happy too now that's another good point about the centipad it makes a good pet too oh thise is the best invention ever since electricity I think Steve said happly

As Steve spoke suddenly the Japanese man felt unwell and suddenly panicked

Oh no no oh shit I need to shit now I dont feel too good he said causing Kyle and Lindsay to panic

No no your fine dude. Try not to think about it mumbled Kyle gently hitting the man on the side

Iam so so sorry Kyle please forgive me the man yelled and now sobbed

And with a loud farting and squelching noise that was heard the man actully shit into Kyles mouth and at that Steve couldn't be happier and straddled Kyles back clapping his hands in delight

Oh yes swallow it boy let him feed you now swollow swallow Steve yelled patting Kyles head and moving onto the Japanese mans back

Yes. Yes feed them feed them that's it he yelled happly ignoring the sobbing Japanese man calling him a sick evil bastard

Soon Kyle pooped in Lindsay's mouth and he felt I'll and discusted himself as. normaly he was a very clean boy with very high morals and fussed about people's hygiene even if they didn't wash their hands after using the bathroom he'd kick up a huge fuss and stood over that person whist they scrubbed their hands to his approval so thise was degrading to him but before Kyle could react or say anything the iPad at the back made a loud ping noise

Oh God it works it works Steve said kneeling down to get a closer look at the trio and petted the Japaness man on the head again oh God those is a mirical their pure geniuses and also they don't even know what they look like yet Steve said and orders a man to go and get a mirror from the lobby yet none of the trio didn't want to see themselfs they felt discusted and like monsters

Another chappy up I'll post more later so stay tuned might get more gory lol


	10. Chapter 10

Oh you are my wonderful mirical I am so so proud of you all my dear sweet centipad and you will all go down in history pepole will talk about you for years to come how an Asian man a little boy and a you g woman changed Apples history by becoming the worlds first ever humancentipad and when you die others will replace you but it will be you three that will be spoke about thise is history in the making and the most wonderful day ever Steve yelled clapping his hands in delight and acting like a little kid who'd just received a must have toy at Xmas

Kyle ignored him and lowerd his eyes trying to focus his mind on something else and take his mind of the horrendous. Pain he was in and also he felt his stomock heve as he still tasted the foul tast of poo in his mouth and he wanted to vomit but it have no where to go and it would choke and kill him Kyle felt discusted and degraded and wanted to die he didn't even feel like a human he'd been dehumanised even an infect had more pride than him and least in death it be his only way out of thise horrible situation as he knew he'd never get out alive now so Kyle just wept and tears rolled down his cheeks and he heard the other 2 cry as well and he felt Lindsay's hand gently rub his back in a comforting way so it was her turn to comfort him

How could anyone do thise to another human being degrade them like thise and torcher them he once heard about stuff like thise going on during the holocaust during the war and the evil Nazies Tourchering the Jewish pepole in all kinds of horrific ways but what was the cause of thise to put 3 innicont pepole into a human centipede with an iPad and iPhone stuck to them shurly it wasent because they forgot to read the terms and conditions not reading them was a very simple mistake and Kyle was shure a lot of pepole would make that mistake. Not read them and Kyle never botherd reading them before and nothing ever happend to him and he'd had the. iPad for months and all of a sudden that happend

God damn it if I ever get out of thise mess alive I will always read terms and conditions at least 10 times before I agree to anything again and that damn iPhone and iPad are going straight into the trash I will stick with my desk top PC and old top up phone with no Internet it's far safer I wouldn't even wish thise on Cartman and I hate the guy Kyle thought then Kyle thought about what he'd said to himself. The word alive if he got out of thise alive Kyle was now terrified in case he'd die from thise as he could die easily would he ever get free to go home and see his good freinds again hang out with Stan at Starks pond or Sizzelers their favrioute dinner or laugh at crazy Kennys filthy jokes about sex and his crazy ways and tell Kenny off for looking at porn magazines or images on the Internet argue with Cartman over the fat ass Jew jokes and being teased about being a Jewish Ginger Jersey boy as Kyle was a red head and origanaly from. New Jersey but these were things Kyle knew and loved or feel the love of his family again and have the life almost squeezed out him in his moms bone crushing hugs and be Ikes hero and make his dad proud of him Kyle cried again as he felt homesick

Soon Kyle and the other 2 were put back into the cage again

We need to get thise thing reading as soon as possible why won't it read if thise turns out to be a big flop I will be a laughing Stock oh that's the guy that invented that stupid humancentipad. That couldn't read Steve yelled glaring at the cage wanting to kick it

Well we beleive the young boy and the female can read but the Asian man can't read English a man said

God damn it as I said thise isn't good enough we need all 3 of them reading English thise thing is pathetic if it's not reading within the 5 days we will destroy it and find new volunteers get it out my sight just now let them see themselfs and move it down stairs or something I'm not in the. mood for them just now Steve said glaring at the trio as they were released from their cage again and led away to another room and all 3 were still sobbing

But far worse was to come when the men showed Kyle and the other 2 what they looked like in a large mirror all 3 were horrified

The Japaness man Was screaming obbsenities again and what he'd like to do to Jobs and the others Lindsay just sobbed and closed her eyes and Kyle closed his eyes not wanting to see the horror and he was discusted by his image now he seen himself as a monster and he sobbed quietly he'd never be free now theirs be no way even the. most cleverest surgan on the planet could ever separate them also for the first time Kyle put his hand upto his face feeling the nasty stiches and staples in his scarred tender face and he was discusted by it and never wanted to touch or look at his poor face again and he wanted to die he was nothing but a monstrous freak. That should be put down

Poor Kyle now what next chappy coming soon stay tuned


	11. Chapter 11

Most of that day Kyle and the other 2 were trained they had all kinds of things shoved under their noses to read and by now poor Kyle was really sick of it all and the anger in his eyes must have showed it despite his screams being muffled the anger in his eyes was his only way to communicate now

Look you fucking assholes I'm not a fucking retard I can fucking read you bastards so just fucking realise me from thise hell if not then just fucking kill me I'd rather die than live through thise you bastards took away my dignity and turned me into a fucking side show freak he screamed in a muffled voice and the only signe of his rage was his face getting redder and redder and his clenched fists but far worse was to come as the trio were left on their own for a bit in their cage and also the cage door was left opend and also no one was watching the trio so the Japanese man had an idea

Heylook look you two the cage door is open and their is no one around he said pushing the cage door open further

Kyle knew what he was thinking and he wasent very keen on the idea

What escape no way it's totally impossible with us like thise in thise state we won't get far and we will get caught. and it will be far worse for us don't risk it Kyle said but it was muffled and even when he gently hit the Japanese man on the back to stop him but the man ignored Kyle

Lets escape and get out of here someone is bound to help us outside and also I can't stay here another second with those evil mad men before they kill us now are you two ready he said

No dude it's not safe look thise is so not a good idea it could be worse for us if we get caught and also look at us we won't get far looking like thise Kyle said muffled but the man didn't listen to Kyle and though Kyle still gently hit his back to stop him the man thought it was Kyles way of saying lets go so the trio crawled out of the cage and into a corridor and despite not wanting to Kyle had no option but to just go along with it and so did Lindsay who was sobbing

Where the hell are we the man said looking around the place but Kyle just shrugged saying how the hell do I know in a muffled voice then Kylenfelt a tap on his back it was Lindsay trying to get the other twos attention

Huh what is it the man said looking back at Kyle and Lindsay as Lindsay pointed at a large stair case

Oh Jeeze we will never get out now we can't climb that Kyle said muffled

Is that it is that the only way out then the man said Looking at the stairs then back to Lindsay and Kyle

Yes it is said Lindsay in a muffled voice but it sounded sort of clear that the other two understood

Well let's just try it then I guess anything to get to hell out of here Kyle said in a muffled voice as he tried to tell the Japanese man in signe langue by making his fingers walk up invisible stairs

Aahh I see now we need to go up the stairs that is the only way out then the man said looking at the stairs

Kyle and Lindsay managed to nod a little whist wincing in pain as moving their heads were sheer agony now

Alright then but it will be very hard work but we will work together. as a team all 3 of us the man said smilling at the other 2 if encouraging them as very slowly they started to climb the stairs

Kyle winced in sheer agony as his knees were so so tender and in agony and bleeding blood seeped through his bandages and ran down his legs but he put the horrific pain to the back of his mind and the thought of going home kept him going

One two one two the Japanese man said as they slowly and painfully pulled themselfs up the steps every step was sheer agony then suddenly Lindsay collapsed in agony nearly dragging Kyle with her and causing all 3 to fall sideways a bit and also foul smelling pus seeped out their dressings too and that made Kyle want to gag

Come on we must keep going don't think about the pain think about being at home and free you can do it the Japanese man said gently coaxing them up again

Kyle gently squeezed Lindsay's hand if to say come on it will be okay I'm suffering like you too but we will be fine so despite their horrific pain everyone carried on again till they finally reached the top exhausted

It took nearly 2 hours to get up those stairs and it would take a normal person probelly about 2 minutes or less but they were in total agony and sad to say just now they weren't normal

When they reached the top they all managed to catch their breaths before opening a large door and crawl into the lobby area which gave them a renewed strength

Not far from freedome now the Japanese man said happly

Kyle and Lindsay gave a sob and a hand squeeze as a happiness washed over them but then disaster struck

Going somewhere a voice said sternly and the voice owner was now coming over making every one yelp in fright

It was Steve Jobs and looking pretty pissed

Kyle felt his heart shatter into a thosand pieces and tears rolled down his face he'd never escape and get free now he was doomed

Despite their fear the trio remained quiet but Lindsay's soft sobs were heard

I said going somewhere my centipad yelled Steve glaring at the trio now in a rage but again the trio remained quiet

Then suddenly Steve grabbed Kyle by the hair jerking his head back a bit and agonising pain shot through his face and bled a little and tears streamed down Kyles face

No no please Kyle screamed in muffled screams before the crule man let go of his hair

No no leave Kyle alone he's just a child don't hurt him further if you want to hurt someone. Then hurt me instead but we weren't going anywhere we are so so sorry but please I beg you don't hurt the boy the Japanese man said crying and now all 3 were crying

Good then well let's get you back down stairs before you do get any little ideas to escape Steve said grinning at the trio as he led them all the way back down the stairs again and back into the room they started off in

But before they went back to their cage Steve turned very nasty terrifying the trio

You think you can escape from me you silly fools You must be fucking retarded idiots your so stupid look at yourselfs you won't last a day out their your a freak show Steve screamed and suddenly he took a stick that was near by in a corridor and he started beating the trip hard on their backs

Kyle felt if his back was on fire as blows rained down on him and he screamed and cried even though his sounds were muffled

After the crule beating that lasted 5 minutes the trio were forced back into the cage and they eventually cried themselfs to sleep all were exhausted and in even more pain and terrified

Wow poor Kyle what will happen now least the Japanese man stuck up for Kyle stay tuned for more and please review


	12. Chapter 12

It was much later that night when Sevrel pepole broke in to the basement area where Kyle and the other 2 were being kept and they. had bolt cutters and were dressed all in black. And spoke in hushed voices

Shh wake up you guys were here to bust you out they whisperd now their is an ambulance outside to take you all to Hells pass hospital a man said quietly

W were going to be speareted and were then free to go home the Japanese man said looking up at the men if unbelieving what he was hearing

Yes we are going to take you to Hells pass the nearest hospital their waiting on you their also the girl and kids families are on their way and your family has been contacted too so once you are all separated you all can go home and get back to normal the man said smilling

Omg I'm going home I will see my family and. Friends again Kyle thought and his heart sang for joy and even the freezing cold night air hitting his tender face and pale body didn't bother him as the trio were wheeled in a trolley bed out of a lift outside and into an ambulance and Kyle was so so happy he cried for joy

Can we really be speareted and be. 3 induvigals Again like we were before thise it's not just our faces and asses that are joined our intestines are joined too we share the same digestive system the Japanese man said worriedly as they were in the ambulance

Yes I beleive it can be done it will be very tricky and lengthy and also you will be badly scarred the woman and boy will be the worse their faces will be badly disfigured but that can later be fixed with cosmetic surgery the man said smilling and patting the Japanese man on the head

Kyle didn't care about being scarred at thise moment in time But the thought of him being free and being with his family was good enough for him and he could get the scars fixed at a later date by cosmetic surgery that does wonders really but what was most importent was that Kyle would be a free induvigal again and that made him so so happy

But when they arrived at the hospital it didn't really look like Hells pass as Kyle had been in hospital quite a few times due to his diabetes and once a month as an out patient so he knew Hells pass well and all the doctors and nurses knew him well and liked him but the staff here looked very different and he didn't know anyone here

Doctor can we separate these 3 their fused together human centipede style a man yelled running in ahead of the trolly

Yes yes it can be done but it will involve very risky surgery and if I'm to perform surgery on these pepole I will need concent the doctor said producing a form

Im sorry I can't read English aim so so sorry Kyle and Lindsay the Japanese man said glancing back at the other 2

Oh okay gimme the damn form I will signe it yelled Kyle. In an angry muffled voice and reached out to grab and signe the form

As Kyle put his name to the form suddenly loud bells rang out and the hospital room was all a fake they were really in the lobby of Apple headquarters

Oh no what the fuck you sick bastards getting our hopes up like that the Japanese man yelled and went on to hurle more obbsenities at the men whist Kyle and Lindsay felt their spirits shatterd and just wept

Damn you fucking stupid kid why dint you read it why the fuck didn't you read the form are you retarded you just signed a form to agree that we will never separate you you are here till you die God why is thise thing so stupid Steve yelled

Kyle didn't reply he just cried and cried feeling his heart break all 3 cried as their hopes had now been shatterd

Oh their all pathetic like stupid cry babies just get them out my sight and down stairs I'm sick of them also feed them maybe that will shut them up for a bit I can't stand their constent crying it is hurting my head I so wished I'd have cut their damn vocal cords that would have quitend them Steve said heading for his office as the trio were led back down stairs again

No no I will not eat it I won't feed them my poo the Japanese man said as 2 bowls were now placed in front of him thise time with choices one contained asparagus and vanilla past the other was cuttle fish and by now despite refusing to eat the Japanese man was very hungry as he eyed up the 2 bowls of food

Aww i am so sorry Kyle but I am so so hungry I can not resist the food what will I eat cuttle fish or vanilla past he said pushing the 2 bowls into Kyles line of vison

Vanilla past take the vanilla past Kyle yelled pointing to the bowl with the vanilla past in it but again Kyles voice was muffled and not understood properly

Okay Kyle cuttle fish it is I will eat the cuttle fish the man said picking up the food

No no that's not what I said I said vanilla past Kyle said in a muffled voice but wasent understood so he gave up

Damn it talk to your self Kyle no one understands you Kyle thought rolling his eyes in defete

Okay I will eat the cuttle fish the Japaness man said stating the cuttle fish

Kyle wanted to be sick as he really didn't like Japanese food he'd tried it before including Cuttle fish but he prepared Chineese food from City Wok and often went their with Stan Kenny and Cartman on weekends or in school holidays

After the man finished he farted loudly in Kyles face Kyle gave a muffled cough and wrinkled his nose in discust and then the trio settled down to go to sleep again for the night and comforting each other Kyle had rested his arm on the Japaness mans leg he'd reached round to touch Kyles shoulder. and Lindsay rested her hand on Kyles leg

And that's where we will leave the trio sleeping for just now as I'm about to get dinner but we will return to them later so stay tuned


	13. Chapter 13

The next day the trio were to be on tv and all the Apple men were very excited by it but poor Lindsay didn't feel too great that day .She kept touching her face and didn't look at all well she was off coulor and looked sick and hardly the strength to kneel up on all fours and also poor Kyle had crippling pains in his stomock and didn't look well too but he and the Japanese man were terrified of another crule beating so Kyle didn't complane and the 2 gently tried to coax Lindsay up too but she was too sick

What the hell is wrong with Her why is she acting like thise she was fine Yestarday Steve said looking over at a sobbing Lindsay

Shes sick you fucking asshole were all fucking sick but your too fucking dumb to see it Kyle yelled but it was again muffled and Kyle didn't feel like arguing with anyone as he felt really sick too

It could be an infection I'm really surprised all 3 of them arnt iLL like thise said a doctor who regally checked the trio Yet when I gave them a medical last the Japanese man was very fit and strong and a healthy heartbeat the young boy is actully quite constipated and is very tender around his stomock area due to a build up and that could be toxic to him causing him severe pain hence he can't be touched in the abdomen and the female has an infection in her wounds on her face and needs antibiotics but I can treat the sick ones. Don't worry the doctor said

Damn it fucking damn it I can't have a fucking sick centipad thise thing isn't ment to get sick why did it get fucking sick it's useless being sick Steve screamed angrily scaring everyone

yeah that is very true Mr Jobs but you need to remeber at the end of the day their really just 3 human beings Joined together when you think off it so their bound to get sick at some point sorry to say thise but sadly these things do happen but we can treat them the best we can and hope they can recover the doctor said

Oh damn it fucking damn it thise is so bloody inconvenient I swear their getting sick delibretly to get their own back but what ever treat them strong antibiotics for the female and very strong laxatives for all off them that will shift any build ups inside them Steve yelled in frustration

But Mr Jobs if I give them all the very strong ones well to put it nicely that will give them all severe squirts they'll be shitting faster than we can clean it up the doctor said looking worried and making 2 other men to laugh slightly

So and why not let them have the damn squirts and be shitting all over the place and we don't need to clean it up the shit won't be going anywhere but into their mouths powering the iPad did you forget that Steve said so the more squirts they have the better so give them an extra strong dose said Steve looking at the sobbing trio

Oh no no please I beg you I don't want to shit in Kyles mouth I have already made him sick please Mr Jobs I beg you no laxatives the Japanese man begged but was ignored

kyle and the girl both screamed together with tears streaming down their face

No no please no laxatives don't give us them were both fine. But agan their screams were muffled and not heard

Aww don't worry little one have you got a sore stomock. their their you will soon be better I guess it must really hurt being bunged up like that but don't worry child those nice laxatives will soon clear you up and you will be fine so don't cry Steve said patting Kyles head and stroking his soft curls before the trio were put into their cage again to receive their first dose of medication and Steve went back to his office as he had work to do

Later that day despite Kyle and Lindsay still being sick and still in terrible pain the trio made their appearance on tv and the show lasted for over an hour with Steve proudly boasting at how great his new humancentipad was and he so hoped their would be many others. Like thise one in the future and that every home should have one and also how they make great companions and good pets

Kyle who'd been pumped full of laxatives and still felt really sick remaind silent but he felt so humiliated at being on tv in the horrific state he was in as the tv show was going live that night and theirs bound to be someone from his school that see him like thise

Luckly for Kyle the Japanese man hadent done anything discusting and Lindsay had even perked up a litttle and was making muffled voices if she was talking

After the show finished and everyone including the trio had returned to the lobby of Apples head quarters the press wanted to talk to Stve and take photos of thise amazing invention

Thise is an amazing we should really do a promo advert video and put it on our website so other countries all over the world can see it also get a big celebrity to advitise it too a man said looking at the trio and then Steve

Yes yes I like it that is an excellent idea and it will really boost sales and that's what we want Steve smilled we will market out centipad Steve added smilling

Oh no no please I don't want to go on anymore tv or websites looking like thise I'd rather die first please no don't put us through any more screamed Kyle but again he wasent understood

Look their I even think the young boy agrees with the idea too Steve said smilling at Kyle who just shrugged feeling defeted as he was ignored yet again

But tears in Kyles eyes now worried a press woman who noticed him crying

Wait a second you guys is that little boy saying something he looks really upset the woman said. Looking at Kyle worriedly then bent down to Kyle

Hey their sweetie what's wrong the woman said softly showing sympothy in her face

Kyle so wanted to open up and tell her everything as she seemed so kind but sadly he couldn't and Steve cut in

Oh don't worry the boy is fine he agrees about being in the advert he's very excited actully and the reason he's probelly crying is because his stiches are still sore and are bothering him and he's got a bit of a stomock pain as he is a little constipated so don't touch him but he's on morphine and other medication for his problems and he is healing nicely and in time their stiches may be removed and their skin will bond so don't worry their all fine Steve said smilling

Mr Jobs the boy seems very young Elementry school age even how old is he and what about his family what do they think off all thise the woman said still looking at Kyle

On hearing thise Kyle held up all 10 fingers saying in a muffled voice I'm 10 but Steve cut in

Yes he is 10 nearly 11 and his family are all fine about thise as well as our 2 volenteers families and my centipad is treated good I give it the best of care Steve said smilling

Fucking lyer you beat the crap out us till you draw blood and yell till were deaf Kyle thought but said nothing as he knew he wouldn't be understood

Well im just thinking Mr Jobs isn't thise not kind of crule Keeping them like thise especily a kid a man said

Oh no no no not at all and tell me what's crule about being part of the future it's an houner for them also they all agreed to thise 100 per cent it was their own choice to defecate their lifes to Apple and make history and that's what these 3 are now doing making history I mean pepole will talk about them for years and years to come thise centipad will be world famouse everyone will want to meet them maybe even the President of the US himself will want to meet. Them and have 2 for his daughters so my invention will be crawling around the white house and all the leaders of the world will want one too so you tell me what's crule about thise ...yes it be crule if I were to separate them and let them go back to their dull boring life's they once led before thise these 3 had dead beat life's a university girl working part time to make ends meet a boring tourist and a school kid and they'd probelly amount to nothing and no one would know them they'd just be 2 boring pepole or 3 boring pepole with dull boring life's but here like thise they will be world famouse and part of the future and pepole will talk about them for decades to come the first ever humancentipad a Japanese man a child and young girl these 3 will be celebrities Steve said proudly

So will their be more centipads like thise with young kids in it a man said if discusted

Yes oh yes but with children in it well I don't know yes the boy is clearly a child and he did agree to all thise and he is 10 years old so he is old enough to know what he is doing but yes their will be more centipads but with children in them I don't know maybe not Steve said

So will thise thing be sold to families with kids asked another man

Oh yes yes of course I want everyone to have acces to a humancentipad dosent matter how old the child is. The centipad is for everyone I also hope schools will invest in one too also at makes a good pet as it can be trained to do tricks fetch things and the leader can talk so it can interact with its owner and also it's freindly too Stve said

Wont kids have nightmares looks like something from a horror movie a woman said

Well it might look a little scary to begin with but after a while you get used to it and no I think kids will be wanting to have it sleep at the bottom of their bed it will be a faithfull friend maybe it will even replace the family pet dog one day Stve said as everyone all started talking at one time

Now I'm sorry I really have to go now I have a lot on please I will put more updates on the apple website about my centipad Steve yelled as he watched everyone being escorted off the premises and the Apple men took the trio back to their cage again as Kyle sighed sadly only If he could have been understood he could have got his point across to those pepole they might have helped him but now he was doomed it seemed to spend the rest of his life in thise horrific state well that's that chappy up more coming soon that one I made up myself as it wasent in the SP episode or the movie that idea of them talking to the press came to me in the bath lol but stay tuned more commng soon


	14. Chapter 14

After the interview the trio were led back to their cage again but things soon became hell now

The Japanese man now had a very bad attack of the runs that lasted all day and poor Kyle was forced to swallow it And he felt very very sick and discusted by it and so did Lindsay as Kyle also got the runs too so feeling unwell the trio lay down on their sides whimpering and they managed to cover themselfs with a blanket as now Lindsay was shivering and felt cold to the touch and eventually despite the Japanese man and Lindsay sobbing in pain Kyle managed to doze off a little. and had the blanket covering up his semi naked body and covering his legs and it felt comforting and Kyle drifted off into a peaceful sleep

He dreamt of being at home and he was fine healthy and happy his mom tucking him into bed and singing an old Jewish lullaby to him whist stroking his baby soft curls like she did when he was little Kyle was much younger in the dream maybe a toddler

Also he dreamt of being a little older going to Kindergarten and meeting the other kids as well as that bully Trent Boyett and accidently burning their poor teacher then later being at school laughing at Mr Garrison and his stupid puppet Mr Hat thank God he eventully got rid of it when they went into 4th grade it drove Kyle mad and he wanted to throw the thing in the trash And also seeing Cartman in his dream teasing him for being a ginger Jew and teasing him about his new Jersey background was even welcoming in a strange way too as Kyle accosiated Cartman with normality and he so wanted to be normal again

Would poor Kyle ever be free again to have a normal life him and Stan chilling out together watching Terrance and Philip or going to Sizzlers or the Cinima or playing guitar hero as they still liked that or laughing at Kennys filthy jokes or dragging the filthy little perv out of the restrant Raisens for harassing the girls that worked their or also him hiding his porn magazines in his locker and begging Kyle and Stan to help hide them in their lockers too as Kenny was scared to take them home incase his father stole them for himself or would Kyle be able to yell at Cartman calling him fatass after he's been ripped on for being Jewish or argue with his rival Gang Craig and his friends for flipping him off or yelling at jittery Tweek to calm down and reassuring him theirs no such thing as underpants gnomes as Tweek was convinced they were back to steal. all his underpants which Kyle thought was secretly funny but tried not to laugh in front of Tweek

But all these little things were all normal part of every day life a normal life Kyle once knew and loved and he wanted that life back being at school chilling or arguing with friends and class mates and in that dream he was and he was free and happy he could run dance talk laugh and be understood and also he had his teeth and no horrific scars his skin was pale soft and flawless he so wanted to be in thise dream forever and be happy but his beautiful happy dream was abruptly ended and he was cruelly woken up by icy cold water being thrown over him by one of the Apple men who stood over him hiding a smirk and Steve stood next to him grinning

As ushal the Japanese man swore a lot of obscenities at Steve who just ignored him and Kyle was very pissed off at thise too

You sick fucking asshole I'm fucking soaked and freezing what the hell are you playing at dude soaking us like that screamed Kyle in a muffled voive but again he wasent understood and ignored

Right you 3 today you will get your first bath and a hair wash as you are going to be filmed for a promo advert that will go on. Our website so you all must behave or else it will be worse for you now we have a celebraty coming to work with you all later today so you will all need to look your very best for the cameras Steve said proudly smilling

Look our best are you fucking joking with our asses and faces stiched and stapled like thise and all cut up and joined like a freak show Christ sake gimme a fucking break. are you insane dude Kyle yelled in a muffled voice glaring at Jobs and the other man but as ushal due to not being understood he was ignored

Right get thise thing into the lobby and wash them but try not to get water or soap near their wounds but otherwise give them a good wash they stink Steve said

Mr Jobs what about their dressings a man said

Well wash them with the dressings on and once their dried off we will change the dressings so that their clean and for fuck sake becarful with their. damn wounds I have to go and check the set make shure everything is running smoothly for our celebraty coming said Steve about to dash off oh and another thing get than damn thing reading will you my public image is depending on thise Stve shouted from across the room before leaving

Dont worry mr Jobs we will the men yelled as they led the trio into a long empty corridor

Okay then we will use baby soap and hose them down I think theirs shampoo in the shower room the kid will probelly need one for course curly hair but as we don't have that I guess well need to use what we have the man said

Yes I do need a special shampoo for my curly hair it's impossible to wet as its very thick and soaks up the water so washing it will be a huge job If your not used to handling hair like thise Kyle said in a muffled voice whist touching a curl

And again the men thought that Kyle had said something different

Yeah don't worry kid we will wash your hair too and fluff it up so it will be nice and curly for the advert and we know to use a comb on your type of hair as you don't brush curls ( that is a true fact ) the man said patting Kyles head

Now we will give their hair a quick wash as their face wounds might get irritated by the shampoo and soap another man said as he approached the trio with bases of warm soapy water and then began washing them gently

Kyle gave a soft angry growl as he hated pepole washing him he could wash himself but the man ignored him and carried on washing Kyle but his hair caused a lot of problems

Damn it that kids stupid hair is practically impossible to wet it keeps soaking up all the damn water iv never seen hair like thise before the man said as he tried to wet Kyles hair

Look Dave just shut up and try your best Mr Jobs won't see them till their ready to go on set another man said as he washed Lindsay's hair

Bloody fucking Afro damn it of I had my way I'd cut it off to the scalp why the hell did I get a stupid kid with a big fucking Afro the first man mutterd as he tried to wash Kyles hair and he was rough by tugging on it Kyle really wanted to hit the men now but he knew he'd better not or he'd be beaten again so he just sighed and put up with the pain and tugging as his curls had got tangled in the mans fingers he had never worked with Afro hair before and had no experience with it Kyle found out the painful way

About 2 hours later everyone had finished and the trip had clean dressings on and no one mentioned the problems they had with Kyles hair and thankfully no one cut it Kyles hair looked fine big fluffy and curly

The men combed Kyles hair fluffing up the curls making it look bigger using their fingers and someone was sent out to buy an Afro comb for later use Lindsay's hair was dried off and left hanging loose over her shoulders but tucked behind her ears and the Japanesse man had a little Gel put on his and spiked a little but all 3 looked okay despite their wounds

Thats another chapter up last one for tonight more comming soon also Id imagin Kyle would have that fluffy hair type that absorbs water and hard to get wet as I went to school with a boy who had that hair and red too ad it is a true fact you mustn't brush curls don't know why but when I was a bridesmaid I had my hair all curled and I remeber someone saying we mustn't brush their hair it will damage the curls but enough gibbering on lol next chappy coming soon


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note sorry thise was long in coming Iv been so busy and hardly got the chance to have some time on here and I'm never off eBay too lol also in thise chapter is based on a fanfic video of the trio with Courtmty cox I seen on you tube so I thought I'd ad it into my story so who ever made that video. Thanks you for the idea loved the video it was funny. But hear goes enjoy

Their their they look perfect now all clean and presentable a man said looking at the trio and smilling at them right everyone let's go onto set thise is very importent so we must try and get things right the man added as he led the trio into another room that looked like an out door set with a picnic bench fake grass and trees the set did look really pretty and very real looking Also Kyle wonderd who the celebraty was but he wasent really in the mood to see anyone being the way he was he felt degraded and discusted with himself even though he'd been washed and all cleaned up he still felt filthy ugly and worthless he just wanted to die and be free from thise living nightmare and the less pepole that saw him suffer like thise the better he felt like a freak from an old circus sideshow

Kyle also detected a buzz about the place and everyone all acted pretty excited and he heard pepole say OMG she's here she's here she's with Mr Jobs just now in his privet office I seen her ... so was female

Oh just bloody great that's all I need thought poor Kyle as he didn't want any poor female having horrific nightmares for life and having to spend years in therapy after seeing him and his horrific scars

The trio were kept in the back ground for a bit as Steve and Sevrel other men came put with a tall pretty dark haired woman it was Courtney Cox and Steve was all over her like a rash

Omg Courtney cox thought Kyle normally he'd have been ecstatic if he'd met her in different situations as he thought she was really pretty and he had seen her on tv quite a few times but he didn't want to meet her looking like thise and he felt discusted with himself why should a pretty girl look at a freak like him he thought also the other two remained silent but Kyle wonderd what they were thinking as all 3 watched what was going on

Okay so what am I to do with thise thing I have never seen a human centipad before yet I do own an iPhone and basic iPad Courtney said

Well miss Cox if you are familler with put products like our iPhone and iPad you just go online like normal now the iPhone that is attached to volunteer As head you can email text and stuff like you do with a normal phone. Then that goes through to the back of the centipad infact it is very easy to work a child could work it plus volunteer A will help you he will talk you through it the beauty of thise invention that volunteer A can explane things to you and interact with the user Steve said smilling

Oh sounds really cool so can I check my Facebook page on it them Courtney asked

Yes shure the humancentipad can do anything you want it to do Steve said as he showed Courtney to the picnic set

Now miss Cox you sit here at the table Also the food here is edible and you can drink the juice it's orenge squash so if you are hungry or thirsty. Please help yourself now make yourself comftible and I will go and fetch the centipad out and it will come over to you and kneel next to you so you can work it and don't worry it's very freindly and will even talk to you Steve smiled as Courtney sat down

I do hope so I don't want the damn thing bitting me Courtny mutterd

Oh no no don't worry it won't bite anyone I promise it's really freindly a man said from off set

Well it better be if that Human centipad even nips me I'll be suing you but your men said it was freindly Courtney said as she sat down

I promise miss Cox it is and it won't nip or bite you Steve said

Bloody thing better not. Bite her or my repitation is ruined Steve thought as he turned to his men and spoke to them before the trio was led onto the set

Miss Cox I want you to meet the humancentipad Steve said proudly looking at the woman as the trio crawled out near Courtney

Er hi you 3 she said nervously as she looked at the trio trying to hide her discust as she'd never seen anything so sick in her life

Now miss Cox the middle part and end part don't talk but they can get their points across so don't worry said Steve glancing at Kyle and Lindsay who both gave Courtney a small wave if to say hi and in a muffled voice they both said hi their as Steve showed Courtney how to work it

Oh so cool I can get my Facebook on thise omg awesome I can't live without my Facebook see what's going on oh Steve you are wonderful love you forever Courtney cooed ignoring the trio as they rolled their eyes and Kyle gave a muffled sigh if to say whatever

Yes you can get it and as I said miss Cox thise little wonder can do anything that a normal iPhone and iPad can do plus much more Steve smilled happly and was very pleased that Courtney had fallen in love with his invention

Right Okay now that miss Cox now knows how to work thise let's start rolling cameras and start filming yelled Steve as he and his men quickly got out of shot and soon the advert began watched by Steve and his men in the background

The advert began with Courtney using the centipad and chatting to the camara and on her Facebook page everything went well to start with but about 5 minutes later she ran into some big problems and demanded to see her lawer and wanted to sue someone who'd upset her on Facebook

A pen and paper attached to a long pole was handed on set towards the centipad and Kyle grabbed it and signed the lawsuit he knew a little about lawsuits and that being the son of a lawer but in the advert Kyle was ment to read the form but he didn't and thise made Steve really mad

Cut Cut fuck it no no no damn it yelled Steve running onto set shocking the trio and Courtney a bit

God damn it why didn't it not fucking read it thise damn stupid thing fucking read Steve yelled screaming in Kyles ear almost deaf ing him

Oh so it's ment to read too I didn't know that Courtney said looking at the trio

Yes it is ment to read oh God knows we've been trying so damn hard to get it to read for days now but it won't fucking read hell I really think thise thing is so damn stupid Steve yelled angrily at the terrified trio as they flinched a bit scared incase they'd get hit

Well I like it I think it's. Cool said Courtney smilling at the trio

Well that maybe but it won't read that means its a failure God damn it yelled Steve he so wanted to beat the living daylights out of the trio but not in front of Courtney

Maybe it's low on power again and needs fed lets try that a man said coming over

Oh fine then bloody feed the damn thing yelled Steve trying to controle his temper

Here then try thise Courtney said pushing a bareto into the Japanese mans mouth whole nearly making him choke

No no Miss I will not eat it urgh the Japanese man said but it was too late he'd swallowed it

Well now the thing has been fed we should try it again and lets hope it reads thise time Steve said glaring at the trio

Urgh fine okay let's do it but hurry it up I have. Impotent appointments on later today Courtney said now irriateded and headed back over to the picnic bench as Steve and the others headed out of camera shot to start filming

Okay looking good. And roll a man yelled as the filming started again but suddenly the Japanese man started acting strangely again

Oh no no no not now I need to shit again iam so so sorry Kyle and Lindsay please forgive me he said

Oh no no hold it in til later don't shit now not here Kyle yelled in a muffled voice and had a look of panic on his face

Kyle didn't want Courtney to see him being made to eat and swallow the guys pooh but it was too late with a loud squelching and farting notice the man pooed into Kyles mouth and Kyle nearly choked and then pooed into Lindsay's mouth and that made the iPad at the back ping

Eewwwooo omg that's so discusting and gross did that kid and that woman just eat that guys shit Courtney asked Steve

Yes they did that's how it works the iPad is powered by pooh they share the same digestive system so anything that A eats goes through to B and into C that what powers it isn't it wonderful Steve said happly

Oh God no its not that's just discusting it's bloody sick eating shit that thing is the grossest thing iv ever heard of and look at it the middle part is just a kid that's Crulty I'm sorry Steve I want nothing to do with thise it's totally gross and those 3 are discusting your a sick man and I want nothing to do with thise I don't want to be even in the same room as it or you find someone else for your sick advert I'm off and I'll be using Blackberry from now on urgh I'm so going to need therapy to get over seeing thise. Yelled Courtney pushing past Steve and the men and left the set and an angry Steve who glared at the terrified trio

Were so so sorry but I so needed to poop the Japanese man said crying and grabbing at Steves leg begging for forgiveness

Get off me you filthy being Steve yelled kicking the poor man and glaring at the trio in a threatening way making them terrified

Oh just get them out of here and out of my sight iam not in the mood for them Steve yelled now in a foul mood and had the men chasing him

Mr Jobs mr Jobs wait up please a man yelled chasing Steve who turned round to hear the man out

Mr jobs I'm afraid to say their will be pepole who will be grossed out by thise not everyone may be ready for such an invention shure it is very high tec and shure it will have its critics as did the iPad and phone but you have delt with those setbacks before and you have delt with a lot of critics in the past probelly before thise trio were born but shure the humancentipad is hard to take in and accept to begin with first time you see it but intime pepole will accept it the man said placing a hand on Steves shoulder

Yes your right I know life for me hasent been easy in the past I worked my damn ass off but why would they be grossed out by my Centipad thise thing is awesome I see nothing wrong with it I love it and if I was a member of the public I'd love it too it's a great thing to own so I think the world has to accept it as thise is the future and I think we should go public with it. go to the mall let the genarel public see it for themselfs maybe try it out get hands on experience sort of try before you buy sort of thing yes we will go public thise weekend we will tour with it tv adverts get the public used to it so they won't fear it and in the end everyone will want one thise is a wonderful idea Steve smilled happly and clapped his hands before leaving the room

Oh bloody great just bloody great paraded at the fucking mall like a side show freak show what next Kyle thought sadly as the trio were led away back to their cage

Well that's chappy 15 done I'll get 16 up soon as I said the Courtney Cox part was in a you tube video so who ever put it up thank you so much to that user the mall part is all my idea I'm gonna have some fun with the. story and some other South Park kids will be at the mall too that weren't in the episode as its a sunny day I'm heading out but I'll be thinking up more ideas for my story so stay tuned and again sorry thise chappy was late


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night the Japanese man was having a very bad night and had obvisly had cracked as he was yelling and screaming obbsenities and woke up Kyle and Lindsay who had got a bit of sleep but now were worried. About their friend

Wow calm down dude shhhh now or it will be worse for us you don't want that asshole Jobs to beat us again and hey your not the only one in thise were all in it together Kyle said trying to calm the stressed man but again it only came out muffled and he couldn't be understood really and all the Japanese man knew and understood was Kyle gently hitting him on the back but it was too late a man came down to see what all the noise was and he was in a foul mood and scared the trio

Oh. crap now you've done it dude and he looks pretty pissed were gonna get it now Kyle thought bracing himself for another painful beating as the man leaned over the cage glaring at the terrified trio

Damn it you fucking assholes iam trying to study and I can't because of that racket your making if you 3 don't shut your goddamn mouths and go back to sleep I will arrange for you all to have your vocal cords cut so you will never speak again and I don't care what Steve Jobs says you shit eating monstrous freaky assholes the man said shaking the cage and terrifying the trio even more before leaving the terrified sobbing trio

Kyle felt Lindsay pat his back and he reached round and offerd her his hand for. Comfort as she was terrified and crying

Shhhh shhh their it's okay now don't cry he won't cut our vocal cords we will just have to try and stay quiet and let that asshole study and though it might sound impossible just now we need to try and get some sleep Kyle said in a muffled voice gently squeezing Lindsay's hand

Oh Kyle iam so so sorry but I'm so scared the Japanese man whisperd in a hushed voice

Yeah me too I'm terrified but we really need to be quiet or it will be worse for us. Kyle said in a muffled voice as he then gently patted the Japanese mans back to comfort him and eventually all 3 fell asleep holding hands comforting each other

Next day the trio were woken early again as they had a lot more things on that day but Steve was running late as he'd been on the phone all morning and came into work looking very worried and sad at something

Whats wrong Mr Jobs is everything okay it's it anything to do with our Centipad a man said looking worried

Shurly our planned trip to the mall has not been cancelled I thought everyone at the mall was okay about it another man said

Oh no no far from it were still going to the mall but the call I got today involves one of our products Steve said sadly

Our products what do you mean sir I don't follow is their a fault with it a man said as the trio and another 5 men enterd the room

Oh no but apparently in some small town where the boy in the middle. is from South park is it at some sort of Discount store called Best Buys a young boy of 9 pr 10 really wanted an iPad and his mother screwed him over and. Molested him in the store in front of our display and the poor boys been left tramatiized by it and apparently it's not the first time it's happend she's done it a lot of times ruined his childhood that poor boy his story was on the DR Phill show the other day Steve said sadly omg can you beleive it that poor child being molested by his own mother and denied a simple iPad omg iPads are for everyone every child should own one thise is. Horrible poor poor boy Steve said shaking his head

Omg that is really terrible a man said oh god we need to do something fast to ease that child's suffering give him an iPad of his own to keep the man added

Yes sounds easy but I wonder what if ...what if we did one better give him our centipad to keep God knows That poor boy deserves it after what he's going through and omg if someone gave me a humancentipad like that well I think I was the luckiest boy on the planet Steve added smilling

What give away our centipad but I thought thise model was for promo use only till we made others a man said

Yes techanly speaking it was for promo only and yes I know it is a. big sacrafise giving away our centipad to a child but that poor boy has been horrificly tourchured in a horrific way no child should even know about his inniconce taken away from him at such a tender age too and we can easily make more centipads now we know it can be done and also think about it it will also be good publicity for us Steve said smilling

Well yes that is very true I do agree with that so when will we give the boy his centipad the man asked

Now I was thinking the day after tomorrow so we can get some last miniute training in also we need to give the boy the centipads cage and feeding bowls and care instructions and in a few weeks the stiches and staples are due to come out so we will need to take it back for a few days and give him a normal iPad then return his centipad when it's ready Steve said

well that sounds good enough so who is thise child then did they say anything about him another man said

No not yet all I know that he's a young boy coming up for 10 and that he's male and comes from South park where we found what's his name Kyle is it Steve said

Oh maybe the boy will know Kyle then another man said they might have gone to the same school he added

Yes it's very likely they have as their is only one Elementry school in the town so yes their is a high chance that they may know each other Stve said but anyway Kyle and the other 2 will be going to live with thise boy as their now going to be his property Steve said smilling

Oh dear things get worse we all know the young boy is fatass er I mean Cartman and he made up a lot of lies about his poor mom sorry thise chappy is short as I'm about to go out soon but more will be coming later so enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

Oh crap who can it be who's to own us ...Maybe it's Kenny now he'd try and arrange for us to be seperated as he's a kind caring guy little pervert at times but a good kid but he's had his 10th birthday and he's older than me and I think Craig and Tweek would do the same they can be assholes at times but deep down their okay and they would never lie about their moms and I think Craig has got an iPad now and Tweeks not interested oh fuck it I hope it's not that fat bastard Cartman he's evil enough to lie like that Kyle thought panicking and thinking back to when he faked having an iPad Cartman was an evil bastard but his mom was maybe the towns biggest whore and every adult male in towns slept with her apart from the gay ones but really Miss Cartman was a nice person shed always been nice to Kyle and he liked her and she'd probelly make Cartman arrange for them to be separated too but all Kyle could do was wait and see just now

Soon the trio were crawling into the back of a van and heading for the big local mall where Kyle used to sometimes hang out with his freinds looking at the latest PSP or Nintendo games Kyle just silently prayed that no one who he knew would be their but things were gonna get far worse for the poor boy

Oh dear God thise is all I need Kyle thought as the doors of the van were opend and all the Apple men crowded round them and to make matters worse Kyle had seen a large Croud of pepole arrive at the mall and also more tv crews and press poor Kyle felt really humiliated he just wanted to die as the trio were wheeled in to the mall on a cage with wheels and now a black cover was put over the cage so none could see out

What's going on What are you doing to us now the Japanese man yelled angrily

Shhh now all will be reviled soon so don't worry now none knows what a humancentipad is yet or what it looks like well we do but the public don't so your going to be reviled to the public soon one of the men said.

Look will you keep it quiet over their with their whinning they will give everything away thise is ment to be a very big importent moment and I don't want them ruining it so shut them up some one Steve yelled angrily as the trio sobbed quietly due to fear

In the mall a huge Croud had now gatherd next to a stage set up near the large main Apple store and pepole stood nearby eagerly with cameras and camcorders waiting to capture thise big moment and see thise huge big secret that Apple had been talking about

Everyone all whisperd excitedly as Stve took the Stage looking very pleased with himself as the crouds then all clapped and behind him a large coverd cage was placed on the stage that contained the terrified trio all 3 remained very quiet as they'd been threatend but they heard everything was being said and the voices of the crouds and that scared them more they didn't know what to expect really

Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls thank you so much for coming here today and giving up some of your shopping time and free time to witness history being made iam so deeply touched by your kindness said Stve smiling as the pepole all clapped again

Now everyone if you could please quiten down a bit I will tell you why we are all here today now the reason is why we came here on thise wonderful day is to unveil to you our valued customers who we at Apple all value highly our latest invention now Apple has come a long way since the first pc said Stve beaming happly

Yeah and the most fucking barbaric invention ever thought Kyle listening to what was being said but he couldn't say anything sadly

Now we all thought that the invention of the iPhone and iPad was a marvellous invention greatest thing ever a computer on the go so sleek and beautiful no more being tied to the old bulky desk top or heavy laptop and the iPhone and pad could fit in your bag and could do everything a computer could do and more with the apps and when Apple launched that. We know how the world fell in love with it but it could never read or interact or even walk or offer personal advice or be a companion or even touch it's owner or be a freind Steve said looking at confused faces

Yes. I want things to have a human touch not just a cold gadget but something the owner will love and that love will be returned Steve added as everyone all whisperd and thise made Steve laugh a bit

Yes I know you are probelly thinking God that man is mad he's lost it a tablet or iPhone can't give you love or touch its owner and no I haven't lost it but I promise you what I have here is no odenery tablet or phone thise is the future of tablets and phones but thise really has to be seen with your own eyes to be explained as its very hard to explane it is my very latest invention the Humancentipad it is part human part iPad part iPhone and 3 very brave volunteers agreed to give up their lives to Apple and be stiched ass to mouth and have the addition of an iPad and iPhone attached to them also thise invention can read crawl plus lots of extras so everyone. Now brace yourselfs for you are about to see the world of tomorrow here in thise very mall today so everyone witness history and meet the worlds first ever Humancentipad Steve said proudly lifting off the cover to reveille the trio to gasps of shock and a look of horror on everyone's face and a few pepole were clapping and one woman fainted and had to be taken away by security Who were shocked themselfs

OMFG that's a small kid in the middle that's just sick and crule another woman yelled

Fuck that's that Kyle Broflovski the little Jewish kid my daughter is in the year below him at school a man yelled

Yeah I know that kid too he's easily recognised with that red curly hair of his I know his family their good pepole another man said and at hearing thise Kyle felt terrible as he too knew the pepole that were talking but Steve didn't seem to care who knew Kyle

Yes I know it is a bit shocking when you first see it and before you ask anything yes it is leagle now these pepole including the boy all agreed to thise 100 percent Steve yelled above the loud Croud

You fucking lier no we didn't agree to thise or we didn't know what we agreed to or we wouldn't be here now I'd be with my freinds just now you skinny fucking asshole yelled Kyle but again it came out muffled and Steve ignored him but far worse was to come for poor Kyle as he looked around the faces of the Croud to his horror he could see Sevrel faces of his school mates who watched him he saw Tolken Craig Clyde Tweek Jimmy Timmy and Jason and 3 other boys from his class he knew to say hi to but didn't really talk to them much and also he seen some of the girls their too Wendy Bebe Red Heather and 3 Rasins girls who stood nearby also stunned as they knew Kyle from coming into their restrant to look for Kenny and drag him out but worse their standing near the front of the Croud was Rebecca the home schooled girl that Kyle liked a lot and seeing that Kyle was shocked and felt degraded and hated the fact that his freinds had to see him like that. But thankfully Stan and Kenny weren't their nor was fatass Carman or Butters so that was a small blessing

Omg poor Kyle and things are gonna get worse for him so more soon stay tuned followers


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note .sorry thise has taken so long been so busy doing things sh had never had time to updat till now again SP or the Human Centipede Belong to Matt and Tray and Tom Six so enjoy thanks

Sweet Jesus Christ it's fucking Kyle dude he's been reported missing for a week now and his dad plus Stan Kenny and Butters are all looking for him and his mom put up a reward or something and was on tv making a missing kid report on the news crying her eyes out said Jason glancing at Kyle

Omg my mom did that for me thought Kyle but then to make matters worse Kyle seen Craig and Tweek laugh at him and whisper pointing at him if making fun of him

Kyle never really cared much for Craig or Tweek those two were trouble. Craig was known trouble. trouble maker and flipped everyone off and never away from the principles office and really Kyle couldn't stand him and Tweek was stupid enough to follow him he had no backbone and if Craig bought him coffee Tweek was his puppet and rumours flew round the school that those two were gay

But any way Kyle didnt trust them the way they were whispering they could be upto something and despite the terrible way he was in Kyle felt nerviouse

Er so how does thise thing work then do you stick a charger in it's mouth or up it's ass yelled Craig laughing and punching Tweek who sniggerd too as he seen Kyle get really embraced

No no you don't now their are ways little boy of keeping it powered up Steve said smilling looking over at Craig

Er can me and my freind come and get a closer look er we really can't see from way back here and were just small kids Craig said ,Oh no no don't let them their gonna cause trouble I just know it little shits they are Kyle thought but again he just had to keep quiet and put up with it

Also Steve whisperd to one of his men that stood near by and he nodded and said something like I see why not yeah shure

What are your names boys yelled Steve to Craig and Tweek who still stood in the Croud

Im Craig Tucker and thise is my freind Tweek Tweak to Steve as a man came to get them and bring them on the stage

Nice to meet you both now you boys stand round the back of the centipad and I will shows you how it works

Jeezus dude are they stiched together Tweek said shaking as ushal glancing at the stiches and staples on Kyle and Lyndsays face

Yes they are but don't worry you will soon get used to that Steve said looking at Tweek wondering what was wrong with the boy and why was he jumpy and shaking so much even if he was retarded

Er now boys let me explane now the leader hear you feed him the food that is supplied that goes in his mouth much like a normal person he eats normally through the mouth and it is normal food he eats. So that goes into him and he absorbs it then it's made into pooh and that goes into the mouth of the middle person the young boy right through him into the female through her and out of her ass into the iPad and that powers it Steve said smilling

Holy fuck dude so their actully shitting in each others mouths and swallowing the shit that's just pure gross a man yelled in shock

Well yes and no yes they are poohing in each others mouths and swallowing it but that pooh is very discreet and you don't see anything so that is good and in a way it's inviromentol freindly really saves power and that's a good thing in today's world Steve said

Oh but even the thought of it eating shit urgh it's sick and discusting a woman said making a face

I agree with that and flies in the face of God you have gone too far with thise one Steve it's just well it's so wrong and a child in the middle bit another woman said but Steve ignored them

So what does it eat then I mean the guy at the front what does he eat a man yelled

Yes I understand what you are saying sir well the leader likes burritos subway wraps and Japanese food cuttle fish sushie and vanilla past but we do have to be careful as the middle part the boy is diabetic so no food with suger also he has to be injected with insulin directly into his thigh or he will get sick but that is the only extra care he needs oh and his hair gets a bit frizzy but if you don't have much time I'd suggest cutting it as the hair can be cut so maybe to save time cut it to the scalp Steve said patting Kyles head

I know that middle boy he's a Jew so what about his beliefs a woman yelled making Kyle blush as he seen her talk to his mom in the past and she had 2 sons in Jew scouts with him

He was Jewish Not now the humancentipad has no beliefs so when the boy defecated his life to Apple he gave up all his beliefs so he's no longer a Jew Steve said making Kyle mad

You fucking lier iam still Jewish I'll always be a proud Jew I will never give that up Kyle mumbled

So will thise thing ever be for sale and how much will it cost I wouldn't mind it a man said

Well not thise model thise one is going to be donated to a local young boy so thise model actully belongs to someone but others will be made soon so I'd imagin they'll be for sale intime for Xmas were hoping and the price well it will be high maybe from 15 to 20 thousand dollers but I don't know yet prices will have to be discussed but apart from being a centipad it makes a good pet too ot can do tricks fetch and carry things in its mouth the leader can talk to its owner and interact with them also all 3 can touch you if you bend down to its level Steve said bending down and putting a mic to the Japanese mans face now say hello to everyone. Who's came to see you today Steve. said to him

Er hallo everyone the Japanese man said shyly and nervously

Right good now shake my hand good boy said Steve offering the leader his hand and shure enough the man shook Steves hand to oohing from the Croud

Right now I will now shake hands with the young boy and the female said Steve proudly first going over to Kyle who glared nerviosly at Steve

Now Kyle shake my hand show everyone the little trick you learned Steve said proudly

So a terrified Kyle shook Steves hand and high fives him to the thrilled audience Now Kyle be a good boy and wave to the crouds they came to see you today Steve said patting Kyles head

So a scared Kyle waved to the crouds and also he was made to wave to Craig and Tweek too but when Steve had turned his back on Kyle for a second Kyle had sneakly given Craig and Tweek the middle finger making a few pepole laugh

oh god trust our Kyle to do that well his nature hasent changed that's for shure whisperd Token to Clyde making the other boy laugh and nod

Also Lindsay at the back was made to high five and shake Steves hand too and wave to the Croud

See it can do tricks too and will learn more Steve said proudly

Er mr Jobs can we shake it's hand too me and ,y freind it be so cool said Craig looking over at Steve

Oh fuck no please no don't let them their both upto something I just know it Kyle mutterd in horror but Steve just ignored his mutterings

Well yes okay I see why not come over here boys Steve said as Craig and Tweek got closer still smirking in a way that Kyle knew was trouble

Now boys you bend down a bit and they will offer you their hand to shake then they will high five you now I'm Shure you know how to do a high five Stve said smilling

Course we do said Craig flatly as he bent down and shook the Japanese mans hand and high dived him

Pleased to meet you Craig and Tweek the man said politly trying to hide his nerves

Shure dude what ever same Craig said moving on to Kyle who gave a soft grown but fearing from Jobbs and another beating Kyle shook Craig's hand and high fiver him and Tweek but before they moved onto Lindsay Craig gave a yelp surprising everyone

Fuck sake dude the fucking middle part bloody kicked me Craig yelled hitting Kyle on the back and making Tweek snigger a bit

Wh what oh no shurly not I, shure your wrong child and please don't hit the centipad Steve said ushering the 2 boys away from the trio

No way it fucking kicked me Craig yelled that things not trained Tweek you seen it didn't you Craig said

yeah I.i did Tweek said shaking as ushel

Oh fucking great Steve whisperd to one of his men these kids could bring bad publicity we need to get them on out side look just give them vouchers and freebies to quiten them and get them off the stage I don't want to see them and that twitchy ones making me nerviouse and I'll deal with my centipad later Steve added grabbing a couple of Apple bags containing the gifts

Look I'm so so sorry Craig and Tweek now please accept these gifts on behalf of Apple theirs vouchers to the store stickers a magazine and other things in their I hope you enjoy them and also iam very sorry Steve said as the 2 boys were lead off the stage only Tweek said thank you but Craig was still not happy

Fine forget it dude but get that thing under controle it's clangourous it could attack its new owner come on Tweek Craig said grabbing the nerviouse blondes wrist as they headed back to their place in the Croud

Kyle had kicked Craig he'd managed to swing his foot round and kicked Craig hard as he could with the ball off his heel on Craig's shin but though Kyle knew he'd be in big trouble later it was worth it but he never touched Tweek as he Knew Tweek just followed Craig's commands and on his own Tweek could be okay at times


	19. Chapter 19

Steve remained at the mall till about lunch time showing off the trio before leaving around 2 ish and Craig's gang still hung around poking fun at Kyle between shopping as Kyle watched them go into the games store and toy store then Craig go to the pet store for bedding for his Guinea pig and to make things worse some of the shop keepers had come out to see what was going on and one man came over as he recognised Kyle too from the big carry on the year before when Kyle took on the new residents that were from New Jersey

Hey it's that the Jersey kid Kyley B as he called himself jeeze look at him now what a mess he's in and he was so bad ass back in Sizzlers the way he took on those Jersey pepole he was acting so tough and baddass and I heard he trashed Sizzlers getting rid of them but I'll give the kid his due he drove them all out of town so good on him and that's when we heard that he was from New Jersey himself a man said to a nearby woman

Oh yeah I remeber that he was also I see he's grown his hair back wasent it all cut down to the scalp at the back and sides and gelled on top and he had a fake tan too the woman said

Yeah guess it was his Jersey look the man laughed

Oh God I wish they wouldn't mention that Jersey carry on or that bloody Snookie incident or my inner Jersey self I'd rather forget that insident Kyle thought as he glanced at the couple but far worse was to come

2 girls who'd given Kyle his metrosexal make over also came out to see what was going on and spotted Kyle and gasped a little in shock

Omg isn't that the young boy who's hair I did during that metrosexual craze a few years ago I'd know that mass of red curls anywhere aww that's so sad for him he was cute too the young stylets said sadly going over to the stage to get a closer look

Oh yeah I remeber him too he was with his 3 friends a brown haired chubby boy he had highlights put in his hair a dark haired boy who got deep conditioning treatment and a blonde boy who had the same and got a trim and curly here I gave him a facile and did his nails he had such beautiful soft skin like a baby's he was cute now look at him his pretty face is destroyed look at those staples and stiches his face looks gross he's like a freak dear god I will have nightmares to night I hope I never have to lay eyes on him again the girl said tutting

Yeah shame but nice hair still least he's still got his pretty curls shame about the face your right he looks like a monster the other girl said

Those words cut like a knife through butter and poor Kyle felt terrible and discusted he knew he looked ugly all carved up with stiches and staples in his face knees and backside and he knew his life was destroyed now but being consently reminded of it by others really hurt him more and he just wanted out of it away from the crule public even death was better than thise

It was around 2 pm by the time everyone left the mall and the trio were loaded once more into their cage and into the van back to Apples. headquarters where poor Kyle was punished for his bad behaviour

First you were seen flipping off at those 2 young boys who had done nothing to you and then you kicked that boy called Craig and tried to pinch the blond boy Steve roared at Kyle who whimperd in fear

Craig and Tweek are a pair of assholes and they pick on me at school all the time their in my class and they started it Kyle yelled in a muffled voice

But Steve didn't listen suddenly he grabbed Kyle by the hair roughly pulling his head back nearly ripping the stiches and making him wince in pain and he gave muffled screams of agony

Look at me when I talk to you Steve yelled glaring at Kyle what the fuck do you think your playing at attacking my audience like that what kind of reputation are you trying to give me I do NOT teach my centipad to flip pepole off or kick them when it suddenly feels like it you will obay me just now you are MY property I created you so iam your master and you will follow only MY orders is that clear Steve yelled madly

Kyle didn't awnser as he lowerd his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks stinging them but Steve cruelly grabbed Kyles hair again jerking his head back again and nearly ripping the stiches and staples and causing Kyle to scream in agony again

I am talking to you boy and I want you to awnser me and you will listen to me now is that understood yelled Steve loudly in Kyles ear almost deafening him and causing him to wince in terror now how dare you flip pepole off or kick them in public so do you think it's some kind of a joke do you. Steve screamed

No no sir I I didn't Craig and Tweek flipped me off before they came on stage and have picked on me many times in the past at school they deserved it Kyle said in a muffled voice as he cried

Oh stop your stupid whinning brat your giving me a headache Steve yelled and roughly slapped Kyle across the top of his head and his back even threatening to severly beat Kyle for his whinning

Stop leave the boy alone those children flipped Kyle off before they came on stage the boy with blue coat and hat and the blond twitchy boy seem to know Kyle by the way they were acting and whispering they were up to no good I think they planned it the Japanese man said sticking up for Kyle

Well it dosent matter if they knew Kyle or not those 2 boys are very importent to Apple like everyone else out their their our future customers so we need to treat them with respect Steve yelled

Ha Craig and Tweek with an iPad yeah that's a joke Craig's family can't aford one he can barly aford to feed that giunea pig at times and Tweek couldn't work one and he'd sell it for jars of coffee thought Kyle wanting to laugh at the thought but he couldn't laugh

Well I have had enough of thise 3 for one day just get them out my sight Steve said walking away leaving the trio in the care of. Three men who led them back to their cage

Thankfully Kyle didn't get a beating for flipping off or kicking Craig and he was very greatfull for the Japanese man standing up for him as Kyle would have certainly been given a beating for shure but Kyle was stressed out by the incident and despite being comforted by the Japanese man and Lindsay who were now his new best freinds and he was glad that they were their with him and understood what he was suffering also Kyle vowed if he ever got out of thise alive he'd stay in touch with the other two despite their age gaps he felt safe with them and they understood what he was going through as they were going through the same too

The rest of the day was spent trying to get the trio to read as well as food breaks and being yelled at and Kyle and Lindsay having to eat shit again and around 10pm they were led back to their cage to sleep as they were totally exhausted and they finally fell asleep all dreaming that they were free induvigals and carring on with their normal life's least in their dreams the trio could escape their horrible nightmare and pain but they had a dread wondering what the next day would. bring more pain and humiliation

Well that's that chapter finished I will post more soon omg poor Kyle stay tuned for more folks


	20. Chapter 20

Nect day the trio were up very early and again being trained in tasks like reading and more tricks and thankfully nothing happend or went wrong also Steve stayed away out of sight most of the morning as he was very busy elsewhere in the building which made the trio happy as they didn't have to put up with his bad moods like Yestarday

But before lunch Steve came in all excited and happy

Hey listen everyone now I need these 3 cleaned up and looking their very best some pepole are coming to do a review on my centipad here thise afternoon so wash them have them smelling nice also trim that damn kids hair I swear it's got bigger also brush and braid the females hair put a ribbon in it too I want them all looking their best for thise review theirll be photos too it's for a magazine and a website too millions will see it and it will be famouse world wide hurry up I have to get myself ready those is going to be a very importent afternoon Stevesaid happily and excitedly as he rushed off

Mr Jobbs wait a moment you said cut the boys hair now i overheard pepole say at the mall Yestarday that he once had his hair all cropped close at the back and sides and gelled down and it was neat cut like that iv seen a few pepole with that style it is neat and we have clippers around somewhere won't take me long to cut his hair like that again the man said

Huh I don't know just give him a trim we don't have time for styling poodle like hair we will cut his hair like that for tomorrow maybe Steve said. Before rushing off again

No no don't cut my hair I like it like thise now Kyle yelled in a muffled voice but was ignored

Shame he'd suit that shaved sides and back style but thise is how Jobbs wants the kids hair guess its just a trim then another man said

Aww look just do it we can handle Jobbs later and cutting it all over with siccors will take longer another man said also we cantrust gel the Japanese dudes hair and braid the females the man said leading the trio away

Wh what no one is aloud to cut my hair apart from moms hairstylest and the only other person I trust is Kenny to cut my hair as he cuts his own hair and does a good job not complete strangers Kyle yelled in a muffled voice as he was taken into another room where another man styled the Japanese mans hair with Gel the girls hair was dampend down and braided into a tight French braid and another man took the clippers to the sides and back of Kyles hair taking it all the way down close to his scalp and trimming the curls on top and putting gel in them

Poor Kyle felt like a shorn sheep and tried not to cry when he seen his fluffy red huge pile of curls on the floor

So in the end Kyles hair was cropped very close in a number 1 at the back and sides revealing his ears and some curls left on top that we're gelled away from his face

The Japanese mad had his hair styled with gel and spiked up a little and the girls hair was damp in a tight French braid that hurt her head it was done too tight and a ribbon weaved through it and tied at the end and hidding the rubber band that held the braid in place so they all looked really nice as they were led into the lobby

Well what do you think Mr Jobbs they all got a make over the man said proudly

Hmm their okay kids hair is a bit short but now I see it it's okay but thing is are they bloody reading yet because if their not its our asses on the line and we will be made into a bloody human centipede the Steve said

At that Kyle wanted to laugh and it serve them right too Kyle thought

Damn is it reading yet another man whisperd as Steve turned his back on everyone again to take a phone call

Well yeah we kinda got it reading we got the kid to read a couple of things but it better not slip up by signing things without reading them I don't want sacked if it does and I swear I will come back and strangle the bloody thing all 3 of them and I don't care what the boss says if that things not bloody crying at night keeping me awake when I'm on night shift I'm exhausting myself trying to train it I'm sick of babysitting it I'm sorry but it's taking over my life the man said

Yeah Mike know what you mean same with me and iv heard a few others complain too but we can't say anything or we'd loose our jobs and the boss won't hear a word against his precious centipad but good thing is all the grossness is hidden we just hear muffled screams and farting noices and and the guy in fron eats normal food so that's okay and we're getting used to the ugly scars now I guess the man laughed glancing over at the trio who were scared and nerviouse

Desided to do a little short chapter I'll do more later but going out soon Also I'm on twitter a lot too so that takes up time lol


	21. Chapter 21

About an hour later of listening to the men insult them the trio were actully a bit relieved when Steve Jobbs showed up to lead them away as ushal Steve looked the same as he always did in his black polo neck sweater old faded jeans and trainers that looked past their best

Kyle ever wonderd if that was the only style of clothes he owned as he always wore them even when Kyle used to watch him on tv or seen him in magazines he had the same clothes but despite his thoughts even if he could talk Kyle kept his thoughts to himself as Steve came over to have a better look at the trio

Good yes good much better they all look really presentable and on second glance yes the boys hair looks much better like that tamed he laughed looking at Kyle

Yes we thought that his hair was wild it's still fluffy when it's not gelled but we shaved it down at back and sides so he looks much neater the man said

Yeah his hair was tough we nealy lost the clipper guard in that hair and it's still thick another man said but thank God the other two were a walk in the park he added

Hey I can't help it if I have really thick curly hair I didn't ask to be born with it Kyle mutterd glaring back at everyone sick of them talking about his hair

Anyway they all look perfect now the pepole who are doing the interview are out front in the relaxing area where we sit our guests also I want them to have refreshments of snacks juice or no forget the juice champagne thise is a celebration so bring them out to the front I need to make a good impression Steve said to his men then turned to look at the trio and slapped his thighs saying come come hurry up to them if they were a dog and he led the trio into the lobby near the comfy sofas where the guests were and as ushal playing the showman Steve greeted his guests warmly discusting the trio

Aww thank you thank you so much for all coming today thise is a great pleshure for me Steve said smilling shaking the 3 men and 1 woman's hand who'd showed up for the interview

Mr Jobbs it's such a pleashure to meet you too and thank you so much for giving up tour time to talk to us as we understand that you are a very busy man and have a lot of commitments a man said smilling

Oh no not at all if you make an appointment I will always have time for you I'm a pepole person and will make time to meet the general public I love them and their feedback is very importent to me and I will try to help them anyway I can eather in person face to face or via email and if you make an appointment I will even give tours of Apple headquarters iv had schools privet parties here I don't mind all are welcome oh and please it's Steve being called Mr Jobbs is way to formal I'm a chilled out guy maybe it's the hippie in me trying to get out Steve laughed but I like to make pepole relaxed as if I'm an old freind so please guys call me Steve Steve smilled

Okay er Steve also we heard that you are a very warm hands on kind of person oh also I'm Dave that's Andy and Clair Dave said smilling

Well I'm very pleased to meet you all Steve said smilling yes I like to think of myself as a warm hands on person iv met a lot of cold no touch pepole in the past but life's to short for that approach I think of my self as a people's person. Oh also thise is my centipad the Japanese mans name is very hard to pronounce T something Steve said smilling

Oh yes the famouse Centipad the man said looking over at it

Yes the boy my middle piece thise is young Kyle he can be feisty at times he has a bit of a temper he tried to escape too before the surgery I think he has that temper is because he's a redhead and the girl is Lindsay she's very quiet the docile one I call her and I also I took time to learn the trios names and a little about them to show I do care Steve said patting the Japanese man on the shoulder smilling at him

Mr Jobbs er I mean Steve now we heard that not everyone is as enthusiastic as you are about your invention some say it's sick and degrading and going against God Andy said

Well Andy yes it will have its critics and I do admitted seeing the humancentipad for the first time can be a title shock to pepole and the fact that is powerd by pooh well it grosses pepole out so yes shure it's going to have critics all my inventions did at the beginning but in the end pepole will accept it maybe the odd person but I know a large majority wil love it in the end and my goal is to see a humancentipad in every home in the world I'd love to see that before I die Steve said sighing I know my time is limited and their is no hope or cure for me but that is my dying wish for the public to embrace my centipad Steve smiled

Jeeze he's dying wonder what's wrong with him Kyle thought to himself and looking over to Steve Kyle did think that Steve was very guant and skinny sort of frail but Kyle was still terrified of him and hated him as he was very crule to the trio and he had a face for the public coming across all sweet and nice and a crule one for them

Well as you know it is hard for you to talk about the future due to your health problems and you may not be around but if you are by some chance what are your hopes for it and your centipad Dave said

I won't be around I know that for shure but after my death I want my centipad to carry on I have blue prints for others in my safe on how to make it so after thise model has expired or dies their will be others to replace it but thise model is in the best of health it did have a few teething problems to start with but it's fine now and everything has been fixed but I'm glad to report that the Humancentipad is here to stay and will be part of everyday life Steve said proudly

You must have heard thise many times before no doubt but is a humancentipad legel it does seem really crule and they look in pain and the boy in the middle is a child he looks ages with my young son and he's in school thise boy should be in school said Clair

Yes I have heard that a lot of times and no doubt I will hear it again a lot of times Steve laughed but yes Clair it is legel what I have done and all 3 of these pepole have agreed to it and their being part of the future and are making history so I see nothing crule about it if they weren't here being part of the future and celebrates in their own right they would probelly lead very dull boring lives the Japanese man was a tourist back packing around the states and I don't think he has a family so he's a drifter but now he's made history and being famouse and he will remeberd for years to come as the leader

The boy yes he's a school kid from South park Elementry we found his school student card in his pocket and South park is the poorest redneck town ever no one amounts to good from their their only trailer trash and ghettos from that town so he'd probelly grow up and end up in a dead beat job working in a dinner getting some girl pregnancy whist in high school then walking out on her and the kid and be found in a bar drunk every weekend but here he's part of the future and making history

And as for the girl well she's from Denvior a universaty student we don't know what course but she had her universaty studied card in her purse along with a cell phone and some make up and other things including condoms so no doubt in the end shed amount to nothing too a young mom living on handouts on welfare like a lot of female students do end up pregnant become drop outs and live in scruffy trailers or get into abusive relationships to men who get drunk every night and beat the crap out them so in a way I'm helping her escape that horrible future by giving her a new future Steve said. Smilling

Maybe but what about their families espeshally the little boys he's just a young kid said Clair leaning over to pat Kyles shoulder

The boy is 10 and as I said he agreed to it all so he's not nieve or stupid that he dosent know what he's doing hes a smart kid and his family will be very proud of him why if I was his father I'd be very proud and his name will go down in history

And as for the Japanese man I don't know. If he has a family or not he seems a loner so he won't be missed Steve said

PI have parents a grandfather a sister also a wife and child and 4 little dogs the man said trying not to get angry

Well then I'm shure they will be very proud of you now said Steve smilling

As for the girl I heard her mention a mother a younger brother and a grandmother so immshure they will be very proud of her too Steve added but anyway their now Apples their family and each other Steve added smilling

Also we heard that you are planning on donating thise centipad to a needy child a young child that is the victim of terrible abuse at the hands of his own mother Andy said

That is true yes I am going to do that the poor child he was in the store Best buys that seeps our products in the town South park and the young boy was cruelly molested and raped by his own mother and all he asked for was a simple iPad a harmless request to help with his school work like the other kids in his school had but instead of buying him that iPad his crule mother turned round and swore horrific obbsenities at him and them cruelly molested him in front of our stand and in front of all the other shoppers the poor boy was deeply tramatiized so bad he had to have counciling and then the other day he won't on the DR Phill show and bravely relived his life it's terrible he'd been molested all his life by his own mother and abused and bullied by his school mates he even tried to kill himself it makes me so so sad thinking about it that poor child Steve said sadly Omg that's just terrible everyone said looking shocked even the Japanese man shook his head shocked and mutterd poor kid

Yes yes I know it is horrific to shocking to think about it really so Best buys Dr Phill got in touch with me and my company as all thise poor boy wanted in his sad life was a humble iPad so I thought I'd do better than give him a basic iPad and I thought no I will give him my centipad to keep at least that will show him love and compassion you see the centipad can pick up on human feelings and emotions and comfort you so no doubt that my centipad will show that poor child love and compaction I just want to make that child happy in his sad life it's heartbreaking. Steve said

Aww that is such a sweet thing to do Clair said

Yes it is and if no one loves that poor boy at least he will be loved by his centipad that will never hurt him Steve smilled

Er it is sweet and that but is thise isn't just a publicity stunt you won't turn round and take the centipad back off the kid will you Andy said

Oh no no I'd never do that and shatter the child's dreams the centipad is his to keep forever he can do what he wants with it also he will get the cage a blanket feeding bowls care instructions and 2 weeks supply of food and we will throw in an Afro comb for the kid in the middles hair Steve laughed making Kyle growl a little

So what does it eat anyway asked Dave and how do you care for it

Well it likes to eat a lot of burritos subway wraps oh sausage rolls and Japanese food sushi cuttle fish rice that sort of thing and it ate a burger too so normal food you feed the leader and as for caring for it just wash it down gently clean it with mild baby soap and a soft sponge around the chest area to clean the wounds and change the dressings antispasmodic wipes that will fight off any infections also clean bandages come with it but as you see the wounds are healing very nicely but iv written out a care manual on caring for it Also I recommend that the boys hair is kept cut very short close to the scalp his hair is normally wild very course curly hair with a mind of its own in a Afro and it grows like a weed so a closely cropped style will be much easer for the new owner to handle than a thick time consuming Afro and also the other problem is again with the boy is he's diabetic but I'm shure the boys former parents will help the new owner with that and everything will be fine Steve said again smilling

Okay so if thise centipad wasent being given away would it be for sale. Andy asked

Well no not thise model we'd be keeping thise one to use it for promotions and that we'd travel round the world with it but the next models will be for sale for the public to buy but thise would be our centipad Steve said proudly

Er Steve how would you feel if the new owner wanted to take it apart and let the 3 pepole go back to their normal lives again can they be speareted asked Clair

Well yes it is possible that could be separated but it's not really advisable as they could die you see their intestines are joined together too and they now share the same digestive system and they had majority Sugery to their intestines and stomocks that's why they have the large T shaped scars on their torso but as their on all fours you can't see that and also they'd never walk again as I cut the ligaments in their knees and removed the knee caps well not me peronily the surgeon did so they'd be in wheelchairs but as for talking with teeth implants that would give them their speech back and they'd be scarred for life and terribly disfigured but if the owner wished to do that have them separated I couldn't stop him I'd feel sad though but I couldn't stop them as the centipad was their property but I wouldn't recommend it Stve smiled patting the Japanese man on the shoulder

The questions went on for a further hour and half and they spoke about everything from Steves early days to creating Pixar and working with them and also Stve boasting on how great his centipad was and denying how sick and crule it was and also the 2 men took photos and filmed them all posing with the trio proudly If it was a huge trophy so it was early evening by the time the interview ended and the trio were very relieved and tierd by all of it and Kyle was still mad that they cut his hair

Again after more training and being forced to read things and perform tricks the trio retired to their cage after 10pm it be their very last night at Apples headquarters they should have been glad but they were terrified about the next day and who would be their new owner and how they would be treated maybe the new owner would be kind and let them get separated now their was a chance of that happening even if it was risky and very dangerous and probelly very long surgerit and they'd never be the same again buit if it gave them their independiance and freedom it be worth it or would the new owner be crule and keep them together like that and beat them like Jobbs sometimes did that terrified the trio but they'd have each other for comfort so eventually exhausted and holding hands the terrified trio fell asleep dreading the morning and what it would bring

Thats Chpt 21 done next one up seen I did a little research in to how the human centipede worked and though it wasent in the movie or the SP episode a little blooper they should have had large T shaped scars iv seen it in some fan art so I put it into my story. But next chappy coming soon enjpy


	22. Chapter 22

Again early next morning the trio were woken really early as it was going to be a big day for everyone and the trio dreaded it so as ushal after a quick wash also Lindsays hair was let down and brushed. And the Japanese man got the gel washed out of his and Kyles was also washed too and quickly dried. As it being a lot shorter it was less hassle now to care for and also again for breakfast the Japanese man got cuttle fish much to Kyles discust

Are these 3 ready yet we need to hurry up you all know thise is a very importent day for me today for me for us all so I don't want anyone screwing it up understand and also when we get back we need to get 3 more vollenteers to replace these. 3 I'm shure their are other idiots out their that have agreed to terms and conditions without reading so we will cheack all our users and then go and get them and get them prepared for surgery Steve said

Oh dear God their planning to abduct 3 more pepole and put them through the same hell that we have been through I so pity those poor victims God help them poor souls that fucking Jobbs is an evil asshole I'd like to see him in a centipad with someone shitting in his mouth and all carved up Kyle thought glaring at Jobbs as he and the others crawled into the cage and leaving the building for the last time. Ever

A little while later after the van ride everyone arrived at Best buys in South park again the cage was coverd up so Kyle and the other 2 couldn't see what was going on but Kyle heard a lot of noise and voices no doubt the kids from his school would be their too to poke fun at him and tease him so Kyle braced himself for the worse but Kyle and the other 2 were still worried about who their new owner would be and he tried to think of all the kids of 10 who didn't have an iPad and would tell lies like Cartman he kept coming into Kyles mind. So Kyle so hoped it wouldn't be him he'd treat Kyle worse than Jobbs did he always hated Kyle and Kyle hated him

And Butters he would never say anything about being abused and he already had an iPad his Aunt had got him for winning a dance compition so it defenetly wasent him and he wasent 10 yet his birthday was on 9/11 Kyle felt sorry for him having a birthday on that day

And it wasent Kenny Kenny was a little older than Kyle by 2 months and though his dad knocked him about when he was drunk Kenny could stand up for himself he was a tough kid and one of the best fighters in South park but he was an honest kind boy and never lie and though he didn't have an iPad he loved his Toshiba Handybook that he got for a birthday present and Kyle thought it was cool too as he had a go on it

And it never be Stan as he had an iPad too and though Craig and Tweek could be assholes they'd never do anything like lie and Token he had an iPad too but never took it to school and as for the other boys Kyle didn't really bother with them but he didn't think they'd like like that bit poor Kyle was scared and very nerviouse

Soon the presituation started and what poor Kyle didn't see was Cartman standing on the stage very pleased with himself waving and blowing kisses to the crouds acting if he'd won a billion dollers it was Cartman that was to receive the centipad and he'd lied to get it

Soon the manager of best buys stepped foward and took the mic and began to speak

Good morning everyone and thank you all so much for coming on thise joyas beautiful day where we at Best buys have proudly teamed up with with those caring pepole of the Dr Phil show and those marvolus pepole at Apple to present to thise very brave young boy here with his very own Humancentipad to keep for ever yes pepole thise poor innicont brave little boy has been to hell and back all he ever wanted in. His young life was a basic humble iPad as all kids of his age should have But he didn't he just wanted it to help him with his school work and because he didn't have one his peers cruelly bullied him causing him trama so he politely asked his own mother if he could have a iPad to help him at school and he could play with it later too but his heartless mother said no never and refused him it and to make matters worse and humiliate the poor boy more she violently and bruitly molested him and raped him in our store on top of the iPad stand and worse some of the boys classmates were their too and seen everything but thise brave young boy ran out and got help from a passing policeman but it left the child deeply tramatiized by it and now he needs counciling to help him get over his ordeal and it was also discoverd that he was bruitly raped all his young life Plus bullied at school the kids call him names beat him up even broke his beloved exbox and his mother is a whore too and neglects him yes pepole thise. boy has the saddest life I have ever heard off the man said looking sad

The Croud was shocked believing everything and mutterd omg poor boy sadly their was no kids from the school or they'd have known it was all lies and Ms Cartman was a nice person Really and she'd never harm her son

Yes I know it is very shocking and thise brave young boys story is very very sad he's just so brave so I knew right away that we had to get in touch with Apple and get thise poor boy an iPad a humble tablet that every child in the world has and I knew that an iPad would ease thise child's terrible pain a little is that much to ask for Dr Phil said sadly Sighing

Yes sadly we had sold out of IPads and were waiting on a delivery and weren't shure when they were coming in so Dr Phil and I got in touch with Steve Jobbs the president of Apple to help show some kindness and donate a basic iPad to thise poor young boy we were told thise poor boy despite his problems is the kindest sweetest most well mannerd boy you could meet the manager said as Steve stepped out to a huge sound of clapping and cheering

Oh god more lies and appearing to be the great good guy thought Kyle he'd heard everything

Thank you oh thank you all of you your so so kind but I don't deserve anyof thise it should be for thise brave young boy here he is the one that deserves thise but any way yes his sad story did touch our hearts here at apple and as soon as we heard his story from the very kind Dr Phil us here at Apple just knew that we had to do something and get on board with it and donation an iPad to the child and not just a basic iPad that everyone has our most prized one at least our very latest model that we have been promoting recently our first ever and just now the only one in the entire world our Humancentipad Steve said to a large roar from the Croud and loud clapping and cheering as Steve lifted up the cover to reveil the trio again

At first Kyle didn't see Cartman as he crawled out onto the stage but when he heard the name Eric Cartman being mentioned poor Kyles heart sank as he knew he'd be mistreated worse than Jobbs had done and he'd never get separated now he was in thise till the day he died

Yes Eric oh behalf of Apple plus Dr Phil and all at Best buys I want to give you to keep forever the worlds first ever Humancentipad you Eric are the only person in the entire world just now to own thise Now the Centipad does everything the normal iPad and iPhone does plus more it can be your pet too yes thise is the brave new future Eric were making history and your part of it too Eric my dear sweet child I am so so sorry for what happend to you I'm afraid I can't give you back your inniconce and your early childhood memories but I hope to give you nice new ones so please accept thise centipad and I truly hope that thise gift from us to you can help ease your terrible pain and suffering said Steve putting his hand on Cartmans back

Oh gimme a fucking break what an act only thing that's screwed up is his mind he's such a bloody lier and they have all. bought it their all so stupid Kyle thought rolling his eyes

Oh yeah oh yeah awesome thanks Cartman yelled happly jumping up and down

Also Eric with your centipad you will get its cage it's blanket it sleeps in the cage also you get it's feeding bowls fresh dressings and care instructions and the middle bit is diabetic so he needs insulin and theirs Laxitives their too for constipation and 2 weeks supply of food also my privet number and a helpline number incase you have any problems Steve said smiling

Yes Eric also please take these vouchers for our store and we will make shure that no other child ever gets molested in our store again the manager said giving Cartman a large envolope

Oh fuck sake please that's just a load of bullshit he's a fucking lier fatass mom would never do that she probelly just stood up to him at last saying no to one of his tantrums so he goes and makes a huge fuss and makes up a load of bullcrap stories to get attention he's a huge fucking fraud and he's lied to them and they have bought into it all retards they are fuck if I could talk I'd expose the whole,lot of them Kyle thought watching Cartman come over and start playing with them do Kyle let out a soft growl but wasent heard

Aww man thise is freaking awesome I love it the Humancentipad is the greatest invention ever it does everything here and shits in Kyles mouth oh yeah I love it Cartman said happly as he watched the Japanese man pooh again

Do your happy with it young Eric Steve smilled

Oh yeah you bet it's your greatest invention ever I love it your God Cartman said

Putting his arms around Steves waist and hugging him almost squeezing the skinny man

Er well im so glad you do like it out aim here at Apple is to make all our customers happy and iam songlad that I have made you happy Eric said Steve patting Cartmans back and making Kyle glare and mutter something

Now thise might be a great invention but can it read yet Mr Jobbs we did hear you had a few problems with it not reading another man said

Oh yes it does read now and that is true we did have a few teething problems with it and it took some time of intense training but yes eventually we got it to read said Steve glaring over at Kyle who looked sad

Yes yes I promise I will read things in the future iam so sorry Kyle said sadly before Cartman started playing with the trio again and shoving boriots into the Japanese mans mouth and when he pooed in Kyles mouth Cartman danced for joy

Omg thise is so awesome you guys and it shits in Kyles mouth and he has to swallow it what a shit eater it's the best thing ever I love it I always knew Kyle had a mouthfull of shit and now thise proves it Cartman yelled happly ignoring the glares from Kyle

Okay then let's get some photos of young Eric with his Centipad along with Dr Phil the Best Buys manager and Mr Jobbs then we can make arrangements for thise thing to be deliverd to young Eric's house another man said as everyone posed for photos

Omg am I getting it today said Cartman happly as he posed for the camaras

Yes Eric I will drive you home personly in my car and the van containing your Centipad will follow us to your house it will be placed in your house where ever you want it but it will no doubt crawl from room to room also it can go upstairs and down too if you want it too it's up to you Steve said

Oh I don't mind oh man thise is awesome greatest day of my life Cartman said smilling and posing for more photos and blowing kisses to the Croud like a film star

But before anyone got a chance to do anything more or to put the trio in the van to take to Cartmans house Kyle seen a very families car draw up his dads car

Dun dun dun omg what will happen next thise story might have a different take on it might not be like the episode stay tuned for more and review and enjoy

Kyle: she likes to keep us all in suspense dosent she readers

Cartman : Ay will I get to Keep my Centipad or not

Japanese man : hurry up cuttlefish isn't sitting too well

Me: calm down you guys * laughs*


	23. Chapter 23

Omg dad Kyle thought in shock as Mr Broflovski plus a chubby guy with long brown curly hair who was close behind him and also behind him clutching a piece of paper was Stan Kenny and Butters and getting out of another car behind them was 3 other men running behind the boys seeming all thise Kyle wonderd what was going

Kyle son OMG what have they done to you said Gerald going over and gently touching Kyle on the shoulder as he couldn't hug him

Dad dad Kyle said and it seemed clear enough to be heard and tears rolled down his cheeks was thise horrible nightmare about to come to an end at last

I'm sorry Mr Jobbs but we have to recall thise thing the young boys agreement is no longer valid so keeping him like thise is now aganst the law one of the men said enraging Steve and Cartman but delighting Kyle

Huh what the hell do you mean the boy agreed to all thise 100 per cent and he's now the property of Eric Cartman were just about to deliver it to his house Steve said

At hearig thise Stan moaned pinching his nose. Oh no that's all we need fatass owns Kyle he mutterd earning a punch in the arm from Kenny who shushed him

Look you can't do thise to young Eric or me they all agreed to thise and I worked so damn hard putting thise together so no it can't be done the centipad stays with Eric

Fraid recall it and take it apart you see Mr Jobbs the child's father has now joined Apple and taken over his sons account making it into a new family account so the boy is no longer in controle of it and in the new account he has declined to thise so we can't keep. the boy like thise a day longer he must be separated and also the child's father is a lawer in the high courts and he has made it now illeagle to do thise so no more humancentipads so the other two are free to go too the man said looking at the trio

N No No but how thise can't be Steve said shocked

What that's not fair I want my centipad now you can't that things mine I want it I want it screamed Cartman being shoved out the way

Shut it fatass you want my fist in your face threatend Kenny glaring at Cartman who started crying

Look iv sat with the councile of geniuses learned about I clouds me clouds and all that and also I have made a new law and a family account so iam in charge of Kyles account now also and what your doing to my son and these 2 good pepole is aganst the law so if you don't free them you could be sent to jail said Gerald glancing over at the trio

Look shure what you have done is really marvolus you are a very smart man Mr Jobbs and I really admire how you built up your empire from nothing realy I watched a tv program about you a while ago with my son and how you were regected as a long haired barefoot hippie in the 60s to the geniuse you are now and my son was a huge fan of yours he always wanted to meet you he loved his iPhone iPod and his iPad and your earler stuff like Toy story and Pixar even my youngest son loves them too and Kyles dream was to meet you I admire your inventions they are really wonderful and thise Humancentipad is clearly the future. That is for shure but not in our life time or my sons were. Not ready for thise yet oh shure the future is a great thing and we can all get a bit carried away with it hell I did once Hybrid car I didn't even listen to Kyles warnings and I became so smug and thought I was better than everyone else a few years ago but my son here made me see reason but Steve please can we just slow down a bit and enjoy the present let the future come to us in its own time Gerald said patting Steves shoulder

Steve went quiet for a bit and everyone else went quiet too and all looked at Steve who then nodded a little and sighed deeply and then smilled

Your a very wise man Mr Broflovski you should be working for me your very smart indeed and young Kyle is very lucky to have you as a father and you know what yes I agree too your right Steve said smilling at Gerald

Okay let's get these good pepole separated calls Hells pass hospital and we will use our fake ambulance it's quicker Steve said going over to Kyle and bent down smilling at him

Well young Kyle I guess you won't be eating Japanese food for a while but anyway young man good luck and as I know your address btheir will be stuff in the post for you curtsy of Apple and I hope you stay a. customer of ours Steve said patting Kyles back

Kyle glared at Steve but said nothing he planned to put all his Apple products in the trash when he got home if he survived the surgery that was

Meanwhile the Japanese man thanked Gerald warmly shaking his hand and was crying and Lindsay at the back just cried

Then Stan Kenny and Butters came over to Kyle to talk to him all 3 had a look of horror on their face but tried to act normal

Kyle was terrified as he hated himself being seen like thise but despite the boys horror they acted as normal as Stan knelt next to Kyle

Hear that dude your free now but your going to have to goto the hospital to get separated and after that you'll be. Fine we will come and visit. You soon as we can okay we're thinking about you mate hang on in their pal Stan said patting Kyles back then wishing the other two good luck too

Kenny remaind silent too shocked to speak. He just blew a few platinum strands of hair out his eyes and patted Kyle on the shoulder and the other too as well

Y ye yeah hang on in their little Buddy will be all thinking off you get well soon Butters said patting Kyles arm the 3 friends gave the trio another smile before glaring at Cartman who was mad at them all and throwing a tantrum

Hey what the hell are you doing you can't take that that's my centipad give it back I want it I want it he screamed and cursed as the trio were led away into the back of the fake ambulance and Gerqld would follow in his car and meet Sheila at the hospital she was also on her way their as she'd called over at a freinds to drop off Ike and one of the geniuses gave Stan Kenny and Butters a lift home where their parents were waiting as they also knew what happend now and everyone else all left or back to Apple head quarters or Best buys to tidy up also before Stan Kenny and Butters left they were sitting in the back of the mans car and he was talking to someone from Best buys for a moment the boys seen from the back of the car Cart,am throw a huge tantrum and trash the area plus it started to rain and he got soaked and no one would give him a lift home

The journey to the hospital seemed so long and never ending but Kyle felt. so relieved that it was finally all over and he'd be going home in time but he faced a lot of big separation surgeries and also reconstruction surgeries also and God knows what else would he ever be the same so he had a long hard road ahead of him

But at least they were all alive that was the main thing and the hospital was the real Hells pass thise time and Kyle recognised it and the staff as the apple men handed him over to the staff who were expecting the trio

We still have their clothes and personal belongings back at Apples head quarters somewhere a man told the nurse as the trio were wheeled inside

Yes we will drop their things off later another man said as the 2 men ran inside too

Okay that's fine we can take things from here and leave their belongings at reception we will return the items to them later the nurse said as the 2 men got ready to leave

Will they be okay one of the men said

I don't know but their in good hands now the nurse said

OMG Kyle screamed a young nurse who knew. Him oh God no that's the. Little diabetic boy he comes here once a month for a cheack up at our clinic I know him and his mom oh God that poor kid the nurse said badly

Also just then Gerald drew up in his car not caring if he parked in a disabled parking space thise was an Emergancy and he raced inside fast as he could to join his son hold on Kyle daddy's here your going to be okay he yelled running along the corridor

And as everyone went inside Kyle noticed his mom arriving too crying and panicing she had a freind with her. She knew from the Jewish mothers group

OMG Bubba Kyle my sweet baby Sheila screamed in horror running over to Kyle

Mom Kyle said and it was clear and tears rolled down his cheeks

Oh Kyle bubba Sheila said holding his hand gently reassuring him he'd be okay as the trio were taken away to a side room so shocked public wouldn't see them

Thats another chappy done thise is really second Half half of my story. now and that is true about Steve Jobbs he was a long haired bare foot hippie in the. 60s no one took seriously I hate the Steve Jobbs innSouth park for what he did to Kyle but I really admire him in real life and if it wasent for him I wouldn't be typing out thise story as im using an iPad so thank you Steve you were a geniuse and I miss you RIP Steve long live Apple


	24. Chapter 24

Doctor can thise thing be separated Another dr said looking at the trio

I don't know whats been done to it and how it's joined we need to talk to one of those damn pepole at Apple they seem to know better than we do they created it the Dr said

Well I can see its been cut along the chest like an autopsy scar but in a capital T shape and the boy and female have had their faces cut and stiched too and the man and boy have had their asses cut but their maybe internal surgery preformed on them too I can't touch thise thing untill I have a good view of what's really going on hear I can't tell by just looking at ot but what I do see looks very seriouse the dr said in a very seriouse voice

Oh God baby my sweet little bubba cried Sheila as another man and Gerald led her out the room and a man from Apple came in to talk to the drs about what had been done to Kyle and the other two

So what's going on inside them how are they joined and are you responsible for the surgery the dr asked

No not me it was some German. Surgan that preformed the surgery Mr Jobbs knows him so he flew him over 2 days the trio arived Im not shure what he did. But they all share the same digestive system and that it take forever to explane I'm not a dr the man said

Okay let's get them into X-ray and we can see what the damage is dear God I have never seen anything like thise in my life and hope never to see it again I just pray to God that I can help them they have been really screwed up big time the dr sighed before wheeling the trio into x ray

By now poor Kyle was terrified it now dawned on him that their could be a big chance that he might even die and he already knew that his insides were really screwed up and also his teeth were gone and his lips and large pieces of his face also his ligaments were cut and his knee caps removed and his backside all cut up too infact with the mess he was in maybe it be better if he died as he'd face years of pain and surgery and the trama and shock hadent even set in yet so he'd had that to face too to go through

Kyle was in X-ray with the others for over an hour and he seen all the drs and staff shake their heads and look sad so something was wrong big time also he thought he had heard someone say dear God it's so bad surgery would kill them for shure and they can't live like thise it's a mirical they lasted thise length of time their doomed God help them and love them poor souls

On hearing thise broke Kyles heart they were giving up on him he was going to die and at that a tear rolled down his cheek but no one noticed him crying

Dear God who will tell the kids parents his mom looks a right hysterical case out their but the father looks calmer another dr said

Yeah she does look that type seen how she fusses over him calling him bubba what ever that means but he looks the strong calm kind another man said

And what about the other two the girl and Asian man where are they from how do we tell their next of kin does the guy speak English the dr said we need to contact his family too the dr said looking at the sobbing trio

Christ their going to let me fucking die their saying separating us will kill us so their gonna give up and let us bloody die Kyle thought and at that moment Kyle really wanted to live more than anything so he grabbed the Drs arm pinching him to get attention then pointed to a pen and a price of paper he was determend to get thise thoughts across somehow

What is it Kyle oh do you want to say something the man said leaning closer to Kyle

Yes I fucking do get me that paper and pen Kyle said in a muffled voice pointing at the paper and pen

Richard get the boy some paper and a pen he wants to write something down the dr said as the other man brought it over to Kyle who gave a thumbs up if to say thanks

Your welcome little guy the man said smilling as Kyle wrote a Messege saying

Please don't give up on us and let us die like thise I don't want to die nor do these good pepole just give us all a chance and try and separate us and if we do die still separate us and return my body to my parents I'm Jewish and they will give me a traditional Jewish funiral also Lindsay is the girl behind me she's catholic so please try and locate her family she's from Denviar and the gentlemans from Japan he has a family also and he's got Japanese beliefs also he's married with a young kid and his family should be traced too we just want our dignity back those Apple men took it away from us doing thise but we just want to live and try to get back to normal and put thise all behind us thank you

Kyle B

Kyle handed the note to the Dr who read it and then showed it to the other men who smiled at the trio aww bless his heart one said

Dont worry Kyle son we will try our best and we won't let you die any of you your my patients now and I will fight to save you all and hopefully in times you will all walk out of here and back to a normal life the Dr said smilling

Oh thank you thank you you are so so kind the Japanese man said now in tears

Okay we will talk to the boys parents and get them prepared for surgery also we will need 2 back up teams of surgeons as thise Sugery will last well into tomorrow god help them all the dr said as the trio were taken back into a side room again to get ready for surgery

Kyle was gently cleaned along with the other two also he was photographed and he over heard the men talk about their stomocks being cut and pushed to the side also part of their intestines were missing and their was traces of poop in their lungs and if they had stayed like that they'd have been dead within the next week it was a miracle that they were alive as their insides were so messed up and their organs were damaged

All 3 were kept on their side as it took pressure of their knees and given a jab to make them relaxe and a wave of sleepiness hit Kyle as he and the other 2 were wheeled along the corridor in a large trolly

Alough everything was all blurry to Kyle he remeberd the drs talking nicely to him plus his mom and dad kissing him on the forhead and gently patting his head and wishing the other two luck too and the dr saying don't worry your son is in the very best of hands we will do our best for him then Kyle remeberd being in a thearter with more drs. And someone sticking a needle in his hand and then he sank into darkness and into a deep deep sleep as he was wheeled into another room to undergo the mammoth surgery that awaited him and also his parents were given name bands to wear too saying who they were and beds as they'd be spending the night their too waiting on news

Gerald popped home briefly about 5 hours later to get a change of clothes and cheack on Ike who was with a baby sister he told his youngest that Kyle was at the hospital as he was sick and having an operation but he'd be fine really at that point it was too soon to say what the out come would be. But Ike was okay about spending the night as 2 of his little freinds were their and they were upstairs playing with toys and quite happy

Also later that evening Sharon Marsh Stans mom came with stan Kenny and Butters as they were all really worried about Kyle

Oh Sheila I'm so sorry is their any news about Kyle Sharon said hugging her freind

No not yet hon he's been in surgery for about 9 hours now no one knows anything really I last seen him before he went in to surgery he was sedated but awake he squeezed my hand and Gerald and I kissed his forhead also we wished the other two good luck too the girls very young herself barly a kid the man looks about Gerald's age and he's so so nice very polite he kept thanking Gerald Sheila said sighing

So no word about Kyle on how he's doing then asked Stan looking sadly at Sheila

No honey I'm afraid not soon as we hear anything we will tell you you boys as we know you all care about him Sheila said smilling a little

Y yes we do w we all hope he's okay Kyles really cool Butters said

Yes Butters we all do son and I'm Shure Kyle will be okay he's a tough kid and will get through thise Gerald said smilling at Butters

So are you baby sitting the boys then asked Sheila smiling a little at the. 3 boys

Yes Stan had Kenny and Butters over their all so worried about Kyle they had dinner with us and after dinner they begged me to bring them here I did tell them that Kyle will be in surgery. For a long long time and it maybe a week or two before they can see him and he won't be the same for a long time but they didn't care just being in the same building as him helps so after they apple geniuse men brought them home the man from the Apple store kindly dropped them off at our place they grabbed lunch and stayed with me all day Linda was nice about it she dosent mind Butters being. Over at mine as long as he behaves. kennys parents well his mom said it was fine but his dad was out working at the scrap yard I think so their all staying with me tonight a boys sleep over so to say and Stan and Kenny are about the same size so Kenny can wear a pair of Stans pjs Sharon said smilling at the boys

Aww that's nice hope you all have fun Sheila said

Yeah and when Kyle gets better he can come over to. my house for sleep overs and eat KFC and watch cartoons and play on the games sphere Stan said also Kyle loves KFC and suger free Pepsi Stan said smilling

Yes he does love his KFC Sheila said

Yeah also when Kyles better we can all goto the Cinima and grab some KFC or goto Sizzelers later thats his favrioute dinner Stan added smilling

Yes I'm shure he'd love that too hon Sheila added again

Yeah and go to the 10 pin bowling that's mega cool said Kenny Kyle got 3 strikes last time and he said he's hopeless also he won a Pokemon. Plush Toy in the grabbing craine machine hes good at that too Kenny added smilling

Yes I remeber him bringing it home. and telling us about the fantastic day he had with you all but listen it Kyle won't be able to do those things for a very long long time might not be to next year no one knows he will need a long time to get better before he can go out with you all again but he will in time Gerald said

Yeah we all know that and we will wait said Stan Kenny and Butters together as they sat down to talk amongst themselfs

Oh Sheila did you see that freak storm after they took Kyle away omg it was lashing it down I'd never seen such wild weather Sharon said

Yes I did I drove through it Ruth and I from the Jewish mothers group I had been at her house we were talking about making a Find Kyle website in Hebru and that's when the rain started and 5 minutes later Gerald called me saying they'd found Kyle also Stan Kenny and Butters were with him and some guys from the Apple store so we ran to the car out her house in the rain but after 10 minutes it stopped and dried up weird Sheila added

Yes we drove through it too Gerald said

Yeah and the best news was after Cartman lost his centipad he took a huge tantrum also got soaked and he trashed the place and broke a huge window belonging to Best buys so they got the police and now he's been arrested and orderd to pay for a new window and for Apples display and Apple and Best buys took all the other stuff off him and Steve Jobbs called him a spoilt. brat and slapped him oh wait till Kyle hears that. It will cheer him up a bit Stan said smilling

Yeah serves fat ass right I totally hate him laughed Kenny

The boys stayed a further 3 hours but in the end Stan fell asleep his head resting on his moms lap and Kenny and Butters went in search of a vending machine as Sharon gave them some money for snacks and juice

well maybe Butters had gone to get some snacks but Kenny had gone for a sneaky smoke as he'd taken up smoking due to peer pressure by other freinds who lived near him in the rough part of town and it discusted his other freinds but Kenny felt the smoke would calm his nerves as he was really worried about Kyle as their was no news

In the end Sharon gently woke a sleepy Stan as Kenny and Butters had come back Kenny bought mints to hide the fact he'd been smoking and also some sherbet pixie sticks and some cola and Butters had bought candy and cola and. now Kenny had thrown his head back pouring the sherbet down his thought being carful not to choke and Butters was blushing scarlet as he just burped after drinking his fizzy cola too quickly so eventually when the boys and Finished eating and wiped their sticky hands on a wet wipe Sharon had she took the. Three boys back to her place leaving Sheila and Gerald alone again waiting for news on their son

Well that's that chappy done omg will Kyle survive he's in thearter fighting for his life if he does what state will he be left in and omg Kenny smoking and he's only 10 bad boy next chapt up soon so enjoy


	25. Chapter 25

Eventually around 11pm a nurse came over smilling but as she wasent a thearter. nurse she had no news about Kyle really but offerd help

Hey wouldn't it be. better if you pair retired to your room and get some sleep you both look shatterd and young Kyle is still in surgery I heard and he will be for quite some time and if we do hear anything we will wake you and let you know right away the nurse said gently

Thank you dear but I don't think we could sleep really were just so worried about our little Kyle he's just a baby Sheila said being comforted by Gerald

Yes we all are Kyle is well known and liked at thise hospital he's a great kid but listen he's in the very best of hands those are top surgeons in their and beleive me they know what their doing and they will do everything in their power to help Kyle

Yes dear we both know that but we can't help but worry about him also who cut off his hair I don't like his hair all short like that shaved in at the sides and back he dosent suit it Sheila said

I don't know but it wasent us the nurse said

I think it must have been the pepole at Apple his hair was like that when I first seen him but don't worry his hair will grow back in shure Kenny once cut it like that and it grew back just as thick just as long and just as curly his hair will be fine so don't worry about that said Gerald hugging Sheila

Okay I guess but what ever you do to Kyle please don't cut his beautiful hair again Sheila said sadly

Dont worry we won't theirs no need for us to cut his hair anyway the nurse smiled before leaving

The surgery lasted well into the night and into the next day and Kyle was still in surgery and eventually his parents did sleep a little but their sleep was broken by worry and Gerald ended up sleeping on the floor whist Sheila took a row of chairs Also early next morning as the couple waited for word on their sons condition one of the Apple men showed up with a carrier bag containing Kyles belongings and on seeing him drove Sheila crazy and her Jersey side almost came out

What the hell are you doing here what the fuck do you want get outta here you monsters you assholes destroyed my baby she screamed attracting attention from other staff and patients

Look please clam down Mrs Broflovski I'm only returning your sons belongings stuff he had left behind at our head quarters his underwear his t shirt pants socks coat hat mittens scarf and boots and the contents of his pockets his insulin kit phone his wallet and some money he had $12 and loose coins maybe $ 14 all together some candy bits of paper with cell phone numbers for a Stan Marsh and a Kenny McCormick also a small Afro comb a bus ticket plus his student card a brio pen and a green pencile sharpener were in his pants pockets and also some tissue paper the man said handing the bag over to Gerald

Er thanks also those are his two best freinds Stan and Kenny they had changed their cell phones recently Gerald said taking the bag smilling a little

Their was an awkward silence for a bit and Sheila fought to controle her rage she wanted to kill the guy and glared at him

Er so how is the boy then have you heard anything on how he's doing

What the hell do you care you all did thise to him if it wasent for you lot he wouldn't be here he'd be out enjoying himself with his freinds you destroyed him and you haven't heard the end of thise my husbands a lawer and well be suing you for everything and the trauma your putting my son through we will make you suffer screamed Sheila punching the man in the chest

Look Sheila calm down shhh er no theirs no change in Kyle he's still in thearter the surgery will be very long but hopefully we will hear something soon Gerald said trying to hold Sheila back before she murderd the man

Did you also cut my baby's hair off first you cut up him then shave off half his hair you assholes I'll fucking kill you Sheila screamed as Gerald tightend his grip on his enraged wife

Er no no not me personally I wasent their that day when it was done I think it was Mr Jobbs and some other men that cut off Kyles hair last time I'd seen Kyle his hair was to his coller and really thick and bushy the man said but I do hope hell be okay the man added before leaving as he felt he wasent wanted

Sheila was enraged by the man and with the whole Apple company for kiddnapping and hurting Kyle and it took poor Gerald ages to calm her down as she was out for blood

That fucking asshole what a cheek he dosent care about my little Bubba he's come to gloat I bet and he's lying bet he did cut off Kyles beautiful hair how could those bastards do that destroy poor Kyle then come to see how he's doing talk about rubbing salt in the wound they don't care Sheila sobbed

Look you need to calm down you can't go around assaulting pepole maybe that man had nothing to do with Kyle those headquarters are huge with hundreds of workers and they couldn't all have delt with Kyle but your going to have to calm down all thise carry on wont help Kyle and if security think your a threat to others they will remove you Gerald said trying to calm Sheila down

I know but I don't want. him or Apple getting away with what they did to Kyle Sheila said sadly

They won't and their is ways of getting them back without attacking them that won't get you anywhere now let's try and remain calm for Kyles sake Gerald said

Yes okay your right I will deal with Apple and that asshole later. Kyle is all that matters now Sheila said sitting down and breathing deeply

More time dragged on and now poor Kyle had been in thearter for 28 hours as Gerald had timed it on and off and at last what seemed like a life time later a very tierd seriouse looking surgeon appeared with blood all over his gown

Mr and Mrs Broflovski he said looking at Sheila and Gerald

Omg yes that's us oh God my baby my little bubba Sheila said screaming fearing the worse and hugging Gerald incase it was bad news

Oh God he's not is he said Gerald scared to say the word dead

If knowing what they were thinking the surgeon smiled a little

No he's not by a mirical he survived all 3 of them did but however I don't give them much hope really and were doing all we can for your son and the others. But the surgery to repair them was very complicated and hard also they died twice on the table but we revived them and they all lost a lot of blood now Kyle is very ill he's on life support along with the others in seprate rooms to give them privacy the surgeon said

Omg Sheila gasped

So they have been separated their free of each other Gerald said excitedly

Yes we managed to separate them but we had to call in 8 speshiliest surgeons who normaly separate conjoined twins as they are experts in thise feild and in the end we had 4 teams of surgeons who worked through the night in shifts on them but all three are now separated and have their freedom back

Omg thise is awesome Gerald smiled happly

Yes but listen the surgery has sadly taken a huge toll on Kyle first of all sadly he can't have children any longer also his stomock is a lot smaller they had cut a huge piece away and stiched it to the side out the way so that has been put back and repaired but it's a lot smaller now what was left of his intestines have been repaired too also we repaired his organs luckily his kidneys are fine also on his files it says he's had a kidney transplant once but don't worry both Kidneys and his bladder are both fine his bowls had to be repaired and they were full and he had a bad infection also they were joined to the intestines of the other two so we had to separate that and repair that also he had traces of pooh in them but antibiotics will clear that also we had to pump out his stomock as their was pooh in that and he will need further surgery to repair his face and give him teeth and fix his tounge the tounge had been cut and stiched to the floor of his mouth how he spoke or made noises we don't know also we repaird the cuts to his back side He will need replacement kneecaps if he's to walk again we managed to repair the ligaments too also he will need a lot more surgery to his face so he is in a bad way the dr said. But the good thing is he's strong and very determend to live and he's fighting the dr said

Omg Kyle my little baby oh how is he now asked Sheila quietly fighting back tears and hugging Gerald

Well he's on life support in the intensive care in a privet room the other two are in nearby rooms also plus the girls family have been contacted her condition is the same as Kyle very criticle the man well he didn't loose his teeth and his face wasent cut so he's slightly better than the other two but not much were trying to contact his family but Kyle is very criticle the dr said

Er can we possibly see him Kyle that is Gerald asked sadly rubbing Sheila's back

Yes of course he's unconcouse but I will take him too you the dr said leading the way to the lift as Kyle was on the next floor

In the ICU Kyle lay on his back with the covers up to his chest a large dressing peeked from under the covers and his bare chest was hidden by dressings also a cage kept the covers of his legs 2 large dressings were on his face and his head was bandaged with bots of red curls peeking out and he was on a ventilater and machines bleeped near by he was hooked up to

Kyle Kyle bubba it's mommy here your safe now darling. Sheila said stroking the curls peeking out whist Gerald sat holding his hand whist gently talking to him and reassuring him telling him he was gonna get through thise and wake up and everything would be okay

The dr said Kyle could maybe hear them and maybe feel his hand being held but wasent shure but his parents did it anyway

But Kyle wasent aware he was in a deep dark place yet it wasent scary he felt comfortable but he was totally unaware of what was going on

Thats chappy 25 up and lots more to come omg what will happen to Kyle now poor guy has been to hell and back will he survive what state will he be in and omg lol Sheila's tantrum lol so staye tuned readers and enjoy


	26. Chapter 26

It was like a long deep sleep for Kyle he felt comforble and warm and his brain flashed memories of his past Being at Kinder garden meeting Stan for the first time and the other kids the carry on with Trent Boyett and their teacher getting. burned and blaming Trent Also starting school and his first day how nerviouse he was but going on to enjoy it also the fun they had over the years and fighting too mainly with Cartman ripping on him for being Jewish adopting Ike and even fighting with aliens when they abducted Ike Also playing basket ball in the summer and those god Aufull cousion visited from his also called. Kyle and how once they tried to loose him and the awesome summers having fun at Starks pond swimming camping going exploring and in winter sledging skating building snowmen snowball fights or sometimes helping to clear paths with Stan and Kenny to earn extra cash one year they set up buisness at first they were him Stan Kenny and Cartman but Cartman got thrown out as he tried to get out of it but still wanted his share of the cash claming he was the brains behind it when it was really Kyle and also they had a rivel path clearing buisness. Team Craig Tweek Clyde Jason and 2 other kids but in the end due to a blizzard both teams gave up soaked and tierd also other memories of going to the big theme park restrant Casa Bonitos he loved going their for his birthday also the time he and Kenny nearly fell out as Kyle was forced to stay over and get chickenpox Other times like when they befriended a set of quintuplets who were from a circus also he remeberd the bad lice outbreak and having that smelly lotion put on his hair in the end poor Kenny got his head shaved but his hair grew back then Kyle recalled the metrosexal craze and everyone acting gay and Stan kissed him and Craig kissed Tweek and the time Tweek was paranoid about seeing little gnomes in his room and claimed they were stealing his underpants and Kyle remeberd himself and everyone else getting super hyper on coffee and practically bouncing off the walls In the wee small hours of the morning and one time being dragged out on his birthday when he had a bad cold and felt a bit sorry for himself and Kenny giving him a makeover by cutting his hair and straightening it with Shelly Marshs straightners and his mom freaking out then the carry on at Sizzlers with the pepole from New Jersey and discovering he was from Jersey himself also playing at super Heros he was the human Kite and being in the school Nativaty play and Kenny sang a beautiful version of the song Power of love by a band called Frankie Goes to Hollywood but Kenny had a bad Xmas that year his dad threw him down stairs badly breaking his arm And Kenny was fostered along with Karen by Sharon Marsh till his mom got out of rehab and most recently getting the iPad for the Hanukkah present and how happy he was with it then what happend to him but whist in thise dream state Kyle was unaware of anything he was in a world of his own

But what seemed like a short time later to him he began to stir a little and he heard voices that sounded familler

Bubba omg he's waking up at last my little baby's waking up the voice belonged to his mom

And also a mans voice saying Kyle Kyle it's okay daddy's here your going to be fine your safe now also he felt his hand being gently squeezes and someone touch his hair

Kyle gave a soft grown terrified incase it was all a bad dream and that really he was still. Back at Apples headquarter with Steve Jobbs him and beating and degrading him but Kyle had a very strange sensation their was no bloody butts in front of him and he didn't feel any butts attached to him also he could move his head now yet it did cause a bit of pain then it dawned on Kyle it really had happend he was now free and separated at last

Kyle began to take in his surroundings he felt horrible pain all over and moaned a bit also his legs were straight but a cage kept the covers off them and the first time in ages teeth implanted and he could move his tounge but talking was very sore and he felt a bandage round his face and head also he noticed curls hang over his eyes and cover his ears and tickle his neck how long had he been unconcous for as his hair had grown back

M mom dad Kyle whisperd horsly that could barly be heard

Omg he's talking Sheila wept kissing Kyles other hand now

Welcome back son I knew you'd pull through dont worry. It's all over your safe now Gerald said

Hello their young man you gave us quite a scare Kyle the dr said coming over and smilling at Kyle

I bet he dosent know how long he's been unconcous for Gerald said looking at Kyle

Kyle shook his head confussed a bit no he whisperd a day 2 days longer he said in a very soft horse voice

If only son try 5 months it's now July we had to sedate you also you have had 7 surgeries now we have repaird all your intestines I'm afraid that your stomock is a lot smaller so you won't be bale to eat as much as you used to most of it had been removed when you were joined to the others we repaired your tounge implanted new teeth now your voice is weak from lack of use but it will come back we replaced your knee caps artificial ones now and repaired the ligaments so you will be able to walk again but you will need a lot of physo but I'm afraid you won't be able to do sport not for a long long time also we repaired your face we gave you new lips. But their a lot thinner than your old ones also we removed the staples and stiches you had in your face now I'm afraid you will be very badly scarred but that can be repaired with cosmetic surgery so in time you will look normal again and once you are stronger you can go home but you will need to come back for more surgery but really Kyle you are a very lucky boy your strong and in time I think you will make a full recovery then you can move on and forget about thise the dr said smilling at Kyle

Kyle sighed sadly then glanced at the dr and whisperd th the other two h how are they

Well Kyle we traced the Japanese mans family he was here on a 3 month buisness trip he was based in Fairpack something to do with electronics and was here to make a buisness deal He was in south park to visit the mall but he's now back in Tokyo. With his wife and child he's doing well last heard and he's walking again he is even hoping to return to work one day the dr smiled also he sends his regards and hopes to keep in touch the man added

He was a very plesent man that be nice to see him again in nicer circumstances Gerald said

L Lindsay the girl who was behind me how is she Kyle whisperd seeing his parents glance at each other and at the dr

Kyle honey we know how much you liked Lindsay she seemed a lovely young girl but I'm so so sorry Lindsay didn't make it she died peacefully with her family at her side even her divorced father came to see her but she was suffering and the end was very peaceful for her in the end Sheila said stroking Kyles hair as a tear rolled down his cheek

Kyle would never forget her kindness to him even though she was terrified herself shed often gently rub his back or hold his hand and Kyle knew she was very young with a life ahead of her now she was gone murdered by Apple

Lindsay developed a bad secondary infection and blood poisoning around the wounds on her face we tried to save her we were determand not to loose her but in the end she gave up I'm so sorry Kyle but she was in a far worse shape than you were in even to start with and you were much stronger the dr said sadly

Kyle felt totally shatterd at thise he'd liked Lindsay a lot and hoped to keep in touch with her yes though she may have been the weakest of the trio but at times she was tough too and Kyle thought shed have been okay

Wh when did thise happen he whisperd sadly

About 6 or 7 weeks ago she was on life support like you were but you fought she just gave up and died peacefully she never woke up I'm sorry the dr said

Hearing of Lindsay's death was another blow to Kyle but it made him stronger he was determend to get better and live for the sake of Lindsay and his dad spoke about getting justice for the girl and he planned to sue Apple

Kyle went back to sleep again and Gerald sat with him whist Sheila went to call Kyles friends parents that Kyle was awake luckily Kenny was at Stans. and he heard the news as his parents phone had been cut off since Xmas due to unpaid bills so Kenny used a cell phone but mostly he got pepole to call him as he rarly had credit in it but he'd tell his parents later but he and Stan were happy that Kyle was on the mend and wanted to see him but were told it be a while

And later when Sheila finished making her calls she sat with a sleeping Ktle as Gerald went and phoned his side of the family to spread the good news

Well that's that chappy done more coming soon. Poor Lindsay but least Kyles alive but will he be the same again well who knows but me. all will be reviewed in time so stay tuned


	27. Chapter 27

3 days later Stan was very excited when he met up with his freinds at Sizzelers for lunch telling them about Kyle waking up

Th that's awesome so when will he becoming home asked Butters smilling

Oh not for a while I'd imagin he's still getting treatment and that but soon as he's better he will Stan said

You guys seen him yet asked Clyde sipping his cola

No not yet well go soon once we hear more on how he's doing said Kenny but Kyles mom is keeping us all updated iv been spending a few days at Stans whist it's the holidays the blond added

Though everyone was all happy Cartman who somehow showed up that day wasent he was still mad at poor Kyle

That little Jew shit eater owes me a centipad he mutterd. Angrily

Scuse me you got a problem fatass Kyle owes you nothing so leave him alone yelled Kenny

Oh sticking up for your boyfreind thought it was Stan that licked his ass

At that Stan and Kenny were almost ontop of Cartman ready to kill him but stopped when a staff member shouted at them

Hey you lot behave over their I'm still getting over the last fight we had with the Jersey pepole trashed the diner. So behave or leave he yelled

Sorry yelled Stan letting Cartman go but then grabbed his tray and looked at Kenny Butters and Clyde

Come on guys lets move to another table before I'm put off my lunch Stan said glaring at Cartman

Ohh look at them go can't bear to hear me talk about their shit eater freind way to lick each others asses and eat each others shit Cartman taunted as everyone followed Stan but Kenny grabbed Cartmans cola and tipped it all over his head followed by a bowl of suger

You fucking poor piece of crap I'll fucking kill you Cartman screamed

Kyle Broflovski is off limits understand he said in a voice that sounded like his Mysterion voice as he glared at screaming Cartman

Oh fuck Kenny Clyde said as a staff member came over to the table and yelled at Kenny

Look young man I can't have customers assaulting other customers I'm afraid you will have to leave and your barred iv had to warn you before. About bad behaviour inbthise dinner The man said

Kenny shrugged don't care your foods crap anyway and way to expensive and your toilets dont flush and as for you you fucking fat bastard I'm not finished with you yet your mine. You fat peoce of shit Kenny threatend Grabbing Cartmans jacket in a threatening way

Kenny just let's go said Stan come on guys if Kennys banned well were banning ourselfs freinds stick together but that fatass can stay all he wants hes not our freind Stan said following Kenny out the door followed by Clyde and Butters as Cartman was led crying shouting I want my maaaaaammmmm into the back to get cleaned up

Wow Kenny I don't beleive you just did that said Clyde later outside and are you gonna get Cartman later

Well duh yeah course that fat fucks got it coming to him iv had enough of him and Kyles not here to defend himself Also as we're on school holidays he can't hide behind old Garrison I'll get him at Starks pond come and watch if you want I don't care who turns up but I'm gonna kick the shit out him he's fucked with me too often and attacking pepole when their not here to defend himself look thought im not Kyles super best freind Stan is and I can be an asshole to Kyle at times but Kyles a good mate and already the poor guys been fucked up by those bastards at Apple and won't have fattass adding to his problems Kenny said earning a hug from Stan

Dude Kenny said surprised what's that for

Well you should be Kyles super best freind after that if Kyle was here he'd have been so greatfull to you your pure Gold Ken Stan smilled making the blond blush scarlet

Er thanks but I care for Kyle and he's done a lot for me in the past if it wasent for him I'd have been chucked outta school ages ago he got my grades up and cos of that I got the good report so he saved my ass too so yeah I care a lot about Kyle he's a cool guy Kenny said smilling

So when will the fight be asked Clyde. Can we come and watch

Probely soon that bastard needs be to be taught a lesson now and yeah it's open to anyone to watch guys and chicks long as you don't get involved. As you might get hurt too but that fat shits got it comming to him Kenny said slamming his hand into has fists

What about tonight said Clyde I'll spread the word so well have a good turn out

Kenny can't Stan said he's got to go home

Oh don't remind me one of my relatives from Denvir. Is visiting she's getting married. at Xmas wants me to be a page or something Kenny sighed making the others snigger a bit

Oh you will look cute Kenny Butters smilled is the wedding in Denvir then

No bloody Lapland it's an winter theme wedding their getting married in an ice church and were staying in an ice hotel Kenny sighed gonna miss Xmas here though he added and I'll be away for like 3 weeks the blond added

Lapland that's cool Butters said I'd love to go their he said making Kenny sigh

But any way I'll get fatass tomorrow he added he will pay dearly for poking fun at Kyle so spread the word if you want too Kenny said

That was a little bonus Chpt I put in at last moment thought it up. About an hour ago after looking at photos of a relative who got married in an ice church and stayed in an ice hotel 2 years ago and poor Kenny gets it rough at times so thought I'd give him a nice treat and he did stand up for Kyle so stayed tuned fornext Chpt that will have a fight and Kyle will be back again

Kyle: yeah where did I go to in thise Chpt thise story is about me not Kenny

kenny: you will be back writer wants to put more of me in the story I'm her next fav character too

Kyle: hope I'm back soon I'm getting fed up lying in a hospital bed pretending to be sick theirs nothing wrong with me I'm okay

Stan: what about me

Me: shhh all off you stop arguing and play nicely * laughs*


	28. Chapter 28

Next day word of the fight between Cartman and Kenny had spread and. That Kenny had picked the time and day in the afternoon. That day Starks pond Kenny was kinda looking foward to teaching fatass al lesson and he'd probelly go running home crying to his mom after one punch He was such a baby so thise would be the easiest fight ever so Kenny planned to goto City wok for a take away with Stan later him and Stan had became close freinds now but Kenny knew he'd never replace Kyle nor did he want too

But when Kenny and Stan reached Starks pond Cartman didn't show up instead he'd sent Craig and Tweek to fight Kenny instead

What the fuck dude where's fatass Kenny said looking at the 2 other boys getting ready

Never mind where Cartman is your fighting us instead Craig said

Aww Jeezus thise is too much pressure I need coffee Tweek said shaking

Look you guys my fights not with you it's with fatass did he bribe you to fight me cos he's too cowardly to do it himself Kenny yelled

Aww fuck it dude he's done it again The coward he is Stan said pinching his nose

Huh asked Kenny Craig and Tweek confused

Fatass did thise before a couple of years ago. Remeber the time Kyle was gonna kick. His ass one day after school he'd been pissing Kyle off all day and Kyle threatend him and claimed him for a fight after school that day and Cartman chickend out and bribed some older kids to fight Kyle instead and they beat the shit outta poor Kyle He cracked his rib bust his lip and nose and gave him 2 black eyes Stan said

Oh fuck yeah I remeber now yeah Cartmans a coward I'll fuckin kill him Kenny said

So are you gonna fight then asked Clyde looking at Kenny

No Craig and Tweek have done nothing to me my fights not with them Their just doing fatass dirty work okay how much did he pay you to fight me Kenny asked

10 dollers each and he bought Tweek a jar of coffee Craig said

So what would you guys being doing normally if Cartman hadent sent you to fight me asked Kenny

Er I was ment to be cleaning out Stipes cage Tweek was ment to be helping me then we were gonna go and play with Jason at his place Craig said

Well just go home and look after your guniea pig and I'll deal with that fat coward myself where is he asked Kenny

At home we think said Craig

Y your not gonna take the money or my coffee asked. Tweek

No chill out Tweek you and craig can keep your money and coffe Kenny said looking at the 2 boys. Then at the others

Right come on guys their is gonna be a fight today but with me and fatass Kenny said storming off with the others following whist Craig and Tweek headed back to Craig's

Cartman was having a tea party with his new toys in the back garden and singing off tune pretending he was a huge famouse pop star and the toys was his audience

Ohh Eric your such a beautiful singer please sing another song for us we love your singing Cartman said making his new Barbie doll talk

Why thank you Barbie who else wants another song he said making his toys all said oh we do we do

By now Kenny plus Stan Clyde Butters and some others turned up on Cartmans doorstep and batterd on the door and rang the bell

Okay coming oh hello boys how nice to see you ms Cartman said blushing a little and wearing a dressing gown

Is Cartman in said Kenny trying to controle his temper

Yes he is sweetie he's round the back in the garden ms Cartman said letting the boys in and leading them thought the house to the back garden

Oh Eric poopykins hon your little freinds have come to play the woman said cheerfully

Huh oh crap Cartman mutterd dropping his toy microphone in fear on seeing Kenny and the others

Er h hi K Kenny he mutterd with a look of terror on his face seeing rage flash in Kennys eyes the blond was out for blood

Dont you fucking hi Kenny me you fat bastard what the fuck are you playing at sending Craig and Tweek to do your dirty work and it's not the first time you have bribed others. To fight for you Kenny said taking off his jacket getting ready to fight

Er erm Cartman said looking for a way to escape but his mom had gone inside

No use in looking for your mom fat ass she's upstairs screwing the Delivery man his vans parked outside your house Kenny said then suddenly grabbed Cartman and started punching him

Cartman cried out and screamed but no one heard as Kenny was right his mom was upstairs with the delivery man. Infact 2 of them so her own screams of joy drowned out Cartmans screams of agony

Cartman tried to fight back but Kenny was stronger and he beat Cartman to a bloody mess breaking his nose blacking his eyes knocking out 2 teeth bursting his lip and Kenny hardly got a scratch on him just a bleeding lip and some bruising to his cheek

In the end Stan pulled Kenny off before he killed Carman

Dude Ken enough he's learnt his lesson now let it be the boy said grabbing Kenny

Okay guess your right said Kenny standing up and taking his jacket from Clyde then wiping the blood off his face then turned to Cartman placing his foot on his chest

If you ever fuck with me Kyle or anyone and sent pepole to do your dirty work instead I swear it I'll fucking kill you you hear me you fat peice of shit Kenny said then suddenly did something unexpected He unzipped his pants. Pulled out his member and peed all over Cartmans face as he needed the toilet

Fuck dude was all Cartman could say

Okay guys I'm done here lets go theirs a Chineese take away at City wok destined for my stomock said Kenny heading back into the house

Bye Ms Carman the boys shouted but she didn't hear them as she was too busy yelling oh yes harder harder faster

Dirty whore Kenny mutterd as they let themselfs out

W wonder wh what his mom will say when she finds Cartman said Butters

Oh don't know. Nor do I care he knows not to rat on me or he'll get it again worse and anyway doubt she cares she's to busy to notice Kenny laughed as the boys sat on a wall outside city walk eating their take away

Shame he got you banned from Sizzlers though said Stan

Well Sizzlers have a short. Memory they once banned me before for same thing so give them a few months and I'll get back in Anyway theirs City Wok TGI Fridays Burger King KFC I can hang out at and the dinners at the mall Kenny said

You still banned from Raisins. then said Clyde

Yeah they claim I was harassing the girls fuck sake I was only looking at their boobs not touching them and I didn't pinch Mercadies ass she imagend it Kenny said she probely banged her ass off the table or someone else grabbed it shure those chicks have hot asses but I didn't grab it Kenny grinned

Well that's now what Kyle said Stan said he was the one that had to drag you out

Well Kyle sometimes over reacts a bit and no harm to the guy hes got too many morles Kenny grinned

Anyway when are you guys going to see Kyle is he up for visitors yet asked Clyde any update on him

No he's awake that's all we know but early days yet but we will visit soon Stan said

P poor Kyle I'd like to see him too I miss him Butters said

Yeah shure well speak to mom she's in touch with Kyles parents but theirs no change in him Stan added

P poor Kyle h he's cool too Bitters said

Yeah he is shame it wasent fatass in the centipad instead of Kyle that would have been funny that I'd have loved to have seen laughed Kenny

Oh same here bet Kyle would have loved to have seen that too said Stan laughing

Yeah but Kyle will get his revenge on Cartman if I know Kyle Kenny said smilling but if he tries to bully Kyle about whats happend I swear I will fucking kill him if Kyle dosent Kenny said now can we get off the subject. Of that fat shit I want to enjoy my dinner Kenny added taking a mouthful of food

So the subject was changed to when the boys would be aloud to see Kyle again but no one had no idea when they'd be aloud or how Kyle was they'd just have to wait and see

Like we all are lol ats the bonus chapt I'd made up at last moment up back on track in next chapt I'd imagin maybe after the fight with Wendy Cartman would bribe other kids to fight for him but least Kenny got him next chapt coming soon so enjoy ment to post thise up earler but. had a power cut and my iPad was zero power and no pc for 4 hours so went to park with the dog instead then went shopping and Kyle will be in next Chpt that's a promise so stayed tuned and enjoy folks


	29. Chapter 29

It would be about 2 weeks later when Kyle recoverd enough and he'd been moved out of ICU into a small privet room also he had further surgery on his knees to strengthen them and all that could be don't for him just now had been done but he'd need a lot more surgery in the future especially to his face and mouth and to his chest area really just to remove scar tissue And get rid. Of the bad scarring to his face as he'd been left in a bad state but all the major life threatening stuff had been done and he'd survived as he was strong

Also the hospital staff had got. Kyle sitting up in a chair now on a rubber ring as his backside was still sore from where he'd been cut and his legs were sore too also Kyle used a wheelchair so he could go for walks along the corridor with his parents even though Kyle wasent in the mood

He was very self conciouse about the bad scars on his face also his parents had brought in a lot of things from home his favrioute Terrance and Philip Pjamas his fluffy house coat and Terrance and. Philip slippers and a Terrance and Philip fleecy bed throw and pillow and plush dolls plus some comics and Anime books to cheer him up but despite his comforts Kyle was still deeply depressed

Also whist watching tv one day about that time Kyle got a huge suprise when Stan his Mom Sharon plus Kenny and Butters showed up they'd been desperate to see him

Kyle had his back to them at first so no one seen his face Then he turned round on hearing the freindly cheery voices

But on seeing Kyles poor scarred face all of them looked totally shocked and horrified as they'd never seen anything so horrific in their entire life's and on seeing their faces Kyles hand. Immediately flew up to hide his face but it was too late

Oh sweet Jesus fuck it your face is all screwed up dude oh man those are some. Kick ass scars you have their said Kenny now going a little closer Kenny often opend his mouth without thinking and that earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Stan

Shut the fuck up will you Kenny don't bloody mention his face you'll upset him Stan hissed before going into the room

Oh crap oops sorry dude said Kenny blushing

Look we know his face is horrific but don't mention it act if he's normal Stan warned to Kenny who nodded before going into the room

Hey Kyle how are you oh we seen your parents their down stairs in the cafeteria getting lunch I brought the boys here to see you they really missed you said Sharon forcing a smile as she too was horrified by the scars

Kyle glanced at the others but said nothing but gave a shrug as he stopped talking about a week or so ago selected mutism the drs called it it's due to trama he might talk again one day or he never talk again time would tell and no one knew how Kyles mentle state was he wasent. Even offerd counciling and to make matters worse on seeing Kyles scarred face Butters screamed in terror saying oh sweet Jesus and ran out the room terrified and Kyle looked more sad at the thought he'd scared his freind

Fuck it Butters get back in here you little asshole aww crap look I'm sorry I'll go and get him Kenny said running out the room and chasing after Butters down the corridor yelling at him to get his ass back here

Stan glanced out the room where his 2 blond freinds had taken off running down the corridor Kennys voice echoing off the walls ordering Butters to get back then Stan glanced back at Kyle sitting sadly on his bed so Stan went over to his freind

When Stan seen the terrible mess Kyles face was in with the very bad scars he was really shocked his face looked horrific and very scary but Stan said nothing but smilled at Kyle but he felt the redheads green eyes on him if waiting to see if Stan would take off running in fear but Stan stayed

Er so how's things Kyle we all hope you come home soon w we miss you Stan said nervously as Kyle shrugged his shoulders

Yes the boys were asking after you every day sweetheart oh also they made you a card I have Kenny some nights over so they made a card and got all the kids to signe it Sharon said looking at Stan

Oh er yeah sorry nearly forgot. Yeah we made you a card and thise time it's on paper not Butters all coverd in glitter ribbons glue and sprinkles like last time remeber that poor Butters took him ages to wash it off Stan half laughed but Kyle just starred silently

Er anyway so here you go I'll put it on your nightstand where you can reach it oh also I got you some of your favrioute diabetic candy and also I got some Manga too I'll leave it on your bed. you can look at it later Stan said smilling placing the candy and Manga book on the bed but Kyle never responded

Er. Your not really missing much Schools on vacation for the summer so were just hanging out oh Kenny got banned from Sizzlers Cartman was being an asshole as ushal and Kenny had enough of him so he poured all his juice and a bowl of suger all over fatass and later he challenged fatass to a fight at Starks pond but too scared Cartman sent Craig and Tweek he'd bribed them to fight Kenny so hed get out the fight the coward but Kenny sent them home we all went round to Cartman where he was playing with his dolls. And Kenny beat the shit out him. Oh Kyle you should have seen it so funny also last week Kenny came out in a rash too he'd caught from some kids from his part of town dunno what it was but never seen him last week also Pip is in England visiting relatives rumour has it Pip is off royalty omg imagin that so he might be moving back to England to claim his title turns out one day on his 18th birthday hell inherit a house land and more money than Token lucky him oh also Tweeks not talking to Craig again they fell out for some reason so Tweeks hanging out with Clyde mostly and he's talking to us Tweeks okay on his own Craig's an asshole he's mostly with Token and Jason and Cartmans been in trouble too for beating up 2 younger kids who teased him about the tantrum he threw at Best buys Oh yeah forgot to tell you Kyle after you and those Apple guys left in the ambulance their was a huge freak storm so Cartman got soaked and everyone else ran for cover but Cartman threw a huge mega tantrum omg it was the biggest one ever really and he totally trashed the Apple stage swore obbsenities at Steve Jobbs and smashed the big window of best buys so he has to pay damages for it and he's still not getting an allounce probelly won't get one to his 21st birthday Stan laughed

Well we all know that Eric can be a little childish at times and his mother lets him away with murder Sharon said

Yeah I know Stan laughed but though Kyle listend he didn't respond he may as well not been in the room

As Stan babbled on talking to Kyle about anything he could think off Kyle watched but said nothing not once did he say one word to Stan and normally you couldn't shut the boys up when they were together but Kyle eather forgot how to speak or was to stressed to speak

Stan chatted to Kyle for about a further half hour about everything really before Kenny reappeared out of breath if he'd been running fast and Kyle noticed him and watched the blond enter the room but said nothing

Sorry about that dude but Butters has left he just took off running I chased him down that long corridor and the other one and he took the lift I missed him by seconds so I had to run down 4 damn flights of stairs nealy falling and breaking my neck only to see him leg it out the main entrance and head to the bus stop to get the bus back into town damn it that kid might be small and I'm a lot taller than him but I couldn't catch him he's like an Olympic sprinter said Kenny taking off his old batterd orange jacket dumping it on Kyles bed and revealing a suntan and scratching his arm a little

So how's your rash then Kenny asked Sharon looking at the blond boy

Oh not bad now thanks Mrs Marsh it's mostly cleared up I wasent contagouse or that anyway Kenny said noticing Kyle look at his arm that had a faint rash on it

Yeah dunno if Stan told you I had a flare up of exema but I'm mostly over it now something I had as a little kid but least it wasent scabies like some of the kids near me on the housing estate had iv had that in the past too horrible and one guy had it so bad he got his head shaved Kenny laughed touching his own hair

Yeah remeber the time you got your head shaved during the lice out break when we were about 8 Stan said laughing hoping that even make Kyle laugh but it didn't

Hell Stan shut up how can I forget that carry on and you damn jerks gave me a bloody sock bath damn stripped me naked even going onto take off myI underwear on a freezing winters day at Starks pond and washed me with icy water rough socks and smelly soap I was shivering and my teeth chattering even you did it to me too curly akenny said looking at Kyle who said nothing but thing is I didn't bloody infect you we all know fatass rigged the. Test to make it look like me and anyway you were all infected with lice every one of you Garrison told you that and the person who started it is still a Mystory to thise day ( it was Clyde) but I swear on Karens life it wasent me but my stupid dad ended up shaving my head as we couldn't get rid of the little bastards Kenny said then blushed looking at Sharon

Er sorry for swearing Kenny said now sitting on Kyles bed

Thats okay Kenny said Sharon looking at the blond

So curly what's the latest Kenny asked using the nickname he called Kyle because of his hair then also he leaned over and patted Kyle on the shoulder in a freindly manner like he used to

Normally Kyle didn't mind being touched like that and would pet Kennys shoulder back but the redhead shiverd in fear his eyes widening in horror as if he was repulsed by being touched and suddenly backed away glaring at Kenny and surprising him even scaring Kenny a little as he never acted like thise in all the years since Kenny had known him

Wow dude calm down their hey im not gonna hurt you so no need to Get all jumpy and freak out on me dude Kenny said

But Kyle didn't reply he just turned his head away stairing at the floor and again said nothing but his body language screamed back off and don't touch me

Kenny starred at Kyle shocked and quietly mouthed to Stan hell what the fuck dude but Stan just shrugged and whisperd to Kenny look Ken not just now later okay

After a further half hour of further small talk and being ignored Kenny had enough so he stood up grabbed his jacket and made his excuses and used Kyles nickname again curly saying he'd see him around sometime saying he had stuff to do But Stan seem through Kennys lame excuse and went after the blond and grabbed him in the corridor

Kenny what the hell is wrong with you dude only a few weeks ago you were gonna die to protect Kyle you were really defensive for him protecting him now you can't even look at him so what's changed Stan yelled pushing Kenny aganst a wall angering the blond

Fuck what's wrong with me. More like what's wrong with him look okay his face is totally fucked up and gross looking and his insides are screwed up I can get used to that in time but he's acting totally weird. Not wanting to be touched and zoning out Christ Stan I'm trying to be nice to him beleive me I'm fucking trying making crappy small talk but sorry dude I'm fucking board out my mind in their and look at him he's a freaking zombie he's not responding to anything I'm saying. At thise moment in time I'd rather have my teeth pulled with out anisthetic than go back in their Stan Kenny said

Christ Kenny the poor guys tramatiized what do you expect a song and bloody dance routine from him oh iv been cut up made into a humancentipad also made to eat shit humiliated degraded scarred for life oh we'll life goes on la la la fuck it Kenny you'd be the fucking same if you went through what he'd been through and he's way too shocked to speak his way of coping I guess mom calls it selective mutism the drs told her ushally soilders who've been fighting in wars get it it means when you've been through something really traumatic that screws up your life and changes it you just stop talking like Kyle and he spoke when he first came round but he just stopped recentlym plus that chick what was stiched to his ass she died and Kyle liked her but God sake Kenny have a heart I always thought that you were the kind caring guy so show some compassion towards poor Kyle fuck sake he needs it Stan said angrily

Fuck it iam showing compassion Towards him I was their too I seen what they did to him so I know he's been through hell I stood next to him on that stage too and also at least I stayed in their and spoke to him and though I like Kyle a lot I hate saying thise but fuck his face is repulsive and ugly and the scars are grossing me out but least I stayed and looked at him even tried to touch him and also you want to know the real reason why Bitters left he can't handle looking at Kyle the kids gonna have nightmares Kenny said almost shouting

Look okay i lied I did catch up with Butters before he left and I spoke to him the kid broke down in tears saying Kyles face tramatiized him and that's why he left I didn't want to say anything as I wanted to spare Kyles feelings so yeah I'm still protecting Kyle. But listen I won't sit in their and be ignored by Kyle it be once even to here a hey Kenny even a whisper as I'm shure he can talk said Kenny putting his jacket on

God sake he did agnolage you you Kenny he was looking at you and listening to you okay he's not talking but he can hear you also can you blame him after what he's been through that poor boys been to hell and back Stan yelled

Yeah maybe but listen Stan. Their is kids in thise hospital, far worse than him some might not even live to see tomorrow and even you know theirs far worse cases in thise hospital than Kyle we all know that Kyles out of danger now and he will get better but for these kids. They might not be Kenny yelled

Huh what the hell are you on about Stan said who could be worse than poor Kyle he's in a horrific state

Fuck sake Stan get a life and open your eyes what about the cancer kids on the top floor their far worse than Kyle and didn't you befriend one of them once Kyle is fine compared to them they don't feel sorry for themselfs the way Kyle does and they have more to moan about than him Kenny yelled

You asshole don't you drag little Nelson Brown into thise when he's no longer here to defend himself. Stan yelled

Look dude I'm not I never met Nelson but heard he was a good kid but he was far worse that Kyle Kyle will recover in time and those scars can be fixed and he can get therapy to help him in a few years Kyle will be back to normal and can forget thise and move on but Nelsons dead now and the other poor kids God knows if they have a future so their way worse than Kyle so they deserve my sympothy just now and immsorry I'm not going back in their so don't make me I'm not going tip toeing around Kyle shure I still like the guy and what happend to him is horrific but I'm sorry if I may act a bit like Butters here but I'm not getting involved anymore I just can't handle all thise it's not his face it's the way he's acting tell a,yle something came up and I had to go home mom called me to pick up Karen from a freind I'll see you and Kyle around sometime Kenny said heading for the lift

Kenny Mcormick don't you dare walk away from thise Kyle needs you he needs us all were his freinds Stan yelled. Making Kenny stop in his tracks

Yeah maybe. But immsorry Stan count me out when akyle stops treating me like shit and agnolages me even by a hey then I'll help but till then forget it he's got you Stan so tell Kyle I'll see him around sometime and I'll maybe see you later dunno Kenny yelled vanishing into the lift

That fucking little asshole and I thought he cared for Kyle but he dosent give a shit like the rest Of them he is Stan thought to himself going back into Kyles room and put on a fake smile

Kyle had heard the fight that had taken place in the corridor and knew it was about him but he said nothing

Er sorry about that Kyle er Kenny had to go family stuff but hell see you again soon he's kinda pushed for time also he's meeting his relatives a lot as he's to attend a wedding in Lapland thise winter think he's to be a page or something not shure Stan said but hell visit another day Stan added. Looking at Kyle who shrugged and looked away he knew Stan was lying to cover up Kennyn who was discusted by his face and behaviour

Kenny never visited again but Stan visited when he could as School had started back up and Kyle sank deeper and deeper into depression he never spoke one word he never ate the food that was given to him it sat on a trolly table untouched and he lost a lot of wright becoming very thin and gaunt and the fear of anorexia could set in as he lost a hell of a lot of weight so he was given food on a drip and he took to lying on his bed not wanting to be touched and not one word he utterd

Thats the real chappy that was ment to go up but I had Kenny attack Cartman instead omg things are going from bad to worse now will Kyle ever be the same old Kyle and Kenny storming out like that wow more to come soon. In the next chappy so stay tuned for more drama and enjoy


	30. Chapter 30

About a further 2 weeks later and Kyle who was still in hospital received a lovely letter from the Japanese mans wife who did write English and also she sent a photo of him like Kyle he too was still In hospital but he looked much cheerier and was happy and smilling with his pretty young wife who looked a lot younger than him was at his side in the photo and also she was holding their cute young daughter who looked about 5 on their knee and all behaving if nothing had happend yet Kyle sufferd a lot more than he did

Aww look Kyle a lovely thank you letter all the way from Japan from that mans family and look Bubba theirs his wife she's pretty and their little daughter aww she is very cute his wife says that he is doing very well but he will need more surgery to repair his legs he's not had that surgery yet to fix his knees like you had but otherwise heis healing well and he's asking after you and also maybe one day you can meet him again omg he's invited you to Tokyo and us too wow oh also he's very sorry about Lindsay Daying she was such a lovley girl and its so sad she didnt make it and also he sees you as a freind isn't that lovely Sheila said smilling

Wow a trip to Japan that sounds awesome we will need to get I touch they sent their address and email and his family look really nice the guy was very polite I felt Gerald said smilling

Kyle didn't respond to his parents but gave a shrug yet he glanced at the letter and photo and read it then gave a soft sigh and put it on his night stand if he didn't care but still said nothing as he rolled over onto his side facing the wall with his back to his parents making his parents sigh

Why isn't Kyle speaking he spoke when he woke up okay his voice was weak and husky but he spoke has he now lost the ability to speak Gerald asked sadly as they stood outside the boys room

Oh dear God is his vocal cords damaged now will I never hear my baby's sweet little voice again Shila wept sadly

Oh no no he can speak and he can understand what is being said to him but he's just desided to stop talking his choise that's why we call it select mutism it's due to the trauma it's his way of handling it he might start talking tonight or tomorrow or next week or month or he may never speak again I don't know iv only seen 2 cases like thise in the past they went through terrible trauma like Kyle well okay they weren't made into human centipedes or centipads what ever you call it but trauma. anyway one spoke after a few months the other one as far as I know still dosent speak that was like 7 years ago but each case is different and we need to try and gently coax Kyle to speak again him going into his own privet world and shutting his loved ones and freinds out isn't good for him shure physically he should go on to make a full recovery the best that can be expected the bad scars can be later be removed and looking at him no one will know what he's been through but emotionally well we sadly don't know really and though he can't have kids he will still go through puberty but who knows when he's older they may be some surgery available in another hospital. That will enable him to have kids their are clinics and that in the big city's the dr said

Well he's only 10 so we can cross that bridge when Kyle is older that's the least of or worries just now Kyles Heath just now is all I care about and once we get him home I'm going to be Suing Apple for what they did to Kyle and also that Japanese man should do the same I will help him if I need to and I will get justice for Lindsay's family too okay I know it won't bring the poor girl back but the money will ease her family's pain Gerald said but just now our main priority is Kyle and his emotional state Gerald added

Yes that is very true oh God let's hope my little bubba talks soon he's got such an adorable little voice too I really miss hearing his sweet little voice it's so beautiful and omg you should hear him sing too I love listening to him sing Sheila said sobbing

I know same here and hopefully he will speak Soon sighed Gerald but Kyle didn't speak any time soon

Only Stan visited the hospital now with his mom and even Shelly visited only she had a thing for a male student nurse till she found out he was gay much to Stans amusement but the others kept away and even at school Kenny stopped asking after Kyle

Stan senced they were talking about Kyle one time he heard Kenny saying his face is destroyed and touch his own face showing Craig Clyde Token Tweek and 3 other boys where the scars were but when Kenny seen Stan near by he quickly changed the subject and started talking about something else

Were you talking about Kyle Stan challenged Kenny who blushed a little

Er n no er telling the guys the time I beat up Cartman that's all Kenny lied glancing at the others nhe didn't want to fight Stan

Kenny your a fucking lier I thought you were a freind your Traitor Stan yelled angrily and before Kenny could say anything Stan pushed Kenny hard making him fall down a flight of stairs he was near and also Kenny cracked his skull open dying

Omg Stan killed Kenny Clyde yelled

Yeah okay I'm a bastard. But well see him tomorrow just call 911 the morgue will deal with They know what to do him Stan said walking off if he didn't care leaving the others look at Kenny lying on the ground with a huge pool of blood apear at the back of his head

But Stan was right next day Kenny did come back but Stan couldn't remeber the fight or killing Kenny and the two were talking again

Kyle was in hospital a further 5 weeks and as ushal Stan visited all he could and Kyle remained in the privet room also he went on to spend a further 3 weeks in rehab to help with his emotional problems he did get some counciling But Kyle still didn't speak a single word and it worried everyone also he got a lot of physo to and the good news was Apple were paying for his medical bills as a sorry present but his dad was in the process of suing them

When Kyle finally came home he could now walk with crutches but mostly used a wheel chair and he still didn't speak

Stan came round with Kenny carring some presents and 2 welcome home balloons and their was a huge homemade welcome Home Kyle banner and lots of other balloons outside the house and at the front door and also their was his aunts and unchals who lived in Denver also other relatives from further a feild and that other cousion also called Kyle and relatives who came from New Jersey to see him but they were really nice pepole unlike the Croud Kyle had seen before plus Stans parents and his sister had come and the other kids from school apart from Cartman he'd not been invited

Welcome home Kyle they all yelled happy making the boy look mad he didn't want all thise fuss and anger flashed in his eyes and he curled his hands into fists and let out a soft growl in thise throat

Oh Kyle bubba we arranged a huge suprise party for you sweetie also we got you a special big cake that you can eat and all your favrioute food and drinks and theirs lots of presents inside waiting for you it's just like a birthday again for you said Sheila going to hug Kyle but Kyle pulled quickly away in horror he didn't want to be touched by anyone. Not even his parents

Kyle got into the wheel chair pushing Stan out the way who fussed over him offering to help the only physical contact he had with Stan a hard push On the arm and then he wheeled himself inside the house then followed by his parents and other guests who had another suprise for Kyle and to the boys horror they'd changed his room

Theyd turned the down stairs guest room into Kyles new room and that room was a bit smaller and also they got a new carpet decorated it a nice shade of dark blue with pale blue Curtians and. Cream blinds to give him privacy plus he had most of his old furniture apart from his spare desk as their was no room now but his posters were on the wall and his toys and toy chest and books and book shelf with all his favrioute books and his school stuff was their too also a smaller desk with his pc and printer and spare paper and some boxes containing stuff he printed off and a couple of folders but everything was their really everything he needed and he was wearing his orenge woollen coat and green hat and scarf around his face and had his mittens on

Your lovely new room Kyle as soon as you can walk properly again and that we will move you upstairs but we put you in he as you can't climb stairs yet Gerald said smilling

And everything you had upstairs is down hear apart from your spare desk as their is no room but your new room is practically the same and your old room is the new guest room it's so cosy in here isn't it Bubba Sheila smilled happly as Kyle looked at his new room but said nothing

Then for a split second everyone did think that Kyle was going to speak as he opend his mouth if to say something but he didn't Instead he glared at everyone and growled if mad at them and suddenly slammed the door of his new room on everyone's faces and threw himself on his bed sobbing out of outrage and self loathing he wanted to die

Oh dear poor Kyle is he okay a woman asked worriedly looking in the direction of Kyles room

Er yes he's still very upset by what's happend to him and that and I guess the new room is a big suprise too he's been in that room upstairs since he was born so moving rooms will be a bit of a shock I guess but give him time he will be fine Sheila smilled

Time ha I fucking doubt it he been like thise for months now Kenny grumbled he really wanted Kyle to snap out of it and get back to normal soon as possible as he was sick of it by now he'd been like thise since the spring and it was now late Autumn

Kenny was normally a very sweet caring boy kind and patient and if the kids had problems he'd try and sort them out life had delt him a hard blow too so thise made him Compassionet but he'd given Kyle the. Gentle kid gloves treatment for a long while now and he knew of a lot of pepole who lived on his rough estate who had a lot more problems than Kyle and he was one of them at least Kyle had a loving caring family who'd support him plus the family were rich to a point. And Kyle was rich too in his own rights he had bank accounts saving bonds and he stood to inherite a lot of money on his 18th and 21st plus he had a comftible big well furnished warm home in a nice part of town and he knew where his next meal was coming from plus a warm comftible bed to sleep in at night and now next to a radiator with pillows blankets sheets and a quilt and his fleecy throw so it was warm and snug despite what Kyle had been through Kenny envied Kyle a bit Kennys family didn't give a damn for him or his siblings he had to defend for himself his parents were the poorest in town they lived on handouts and food stamps and welfare both were unemployed we'll his dad did causal work at the scrap yard but drunk any money he made And he abused Kenny and Kevin beating the boys black and blue and his mother was a druggie both were a pair of losers and Kenny had no money to his name when he reach his 21st theird be no kisses of his parents well maybe his mom if he was lucky and a pair of socks and underwear from the dollar store and a home made card And Kennys home was a run down small shack that used to be a club house. when his dad was a kid on the poorest roughest estate you could imagin busses and cabs refused to go into that part burtel gangs roamed the area looking for fights Kenny sometimes ran with a gang when he wasent with Stans gang also Kennys house let in water so when it rained they had to put buckets or containers to catch the water all over the house. Also the house had bad dampness and smelled really bad that's why Kenny sometimes smelled bad Also Kennys bed was nothing but an old damp mattress that had a lot of mold on it his bed had collapsed with age as it too had once come from the scrap yard It been dumped and was falling to bits really and he had an old worn thin blanket that had holes in and a filthy grey single pillow and he shared his room with rats. Plus his Curtians were torn and their was a broken window pane in his room and 3 others in the house they were patched up with cardboard and the house was freezing and during the night Kenny hardly slept due to shivering so he slept in his clothes his whole house was freezing their was no means of heating also no hot water and now their phone and electricity had been cut off so that's why Kenny envied Kyle and if Kyles family sucseffuly sue Apple well his family would be even richer than Tokens family and his family were the richest family in town

So again after Kyle stormed off into his new room Kenny was discusted and had enough of Kyle so again he made his excuses and left leaving Stam and Clyde. And Conner another boy they were friendly with glaring at Kenny but Clyde and Conner hadn't really seen Kyles face as he'd coverd the scars up with a scarf all they seen was his eyes they both knew that Kyles face was scarred but had no idea how bad they were really

Damn it that fucking asshole he's done it again bloody coward he is. He's as yellow belly as Butters Stan mutterd watching Kenny head out the door and head home

Hey Kyle open up will you please it's Stan the boy called through the closed door knocking on it and rattling the door knob hey I have Clyde and Conner here too they want to say hi and both have a present for you it's really cool too think you'll like it can you let us in please the boy called looking at a package containing a x box game that Kyle had wanted for ages before what happend to him

But Kyle didn't awnser he remained in his room whist the door was knocked and rattled loudly for a good 5 minutes also Kyle heard voices outside one was his aunts and also every time Stan or Clyde or Conner mentioned the name Kyle meaning him. The other Kyle his cousion would say what is it. And Stan would say no not you Kyle the Kyle in the room your cousion having 2 Kyles in the house was very confusing but the redheaded Kyle was slightly taller than the brunette one and older by a year Stan and the others desided to call their Kyle big Kyle and the younger dark haired Kyle little Kyle who mostly stayed in the lounge complaining about his health and that and eating all the food but Stan and the others stayed out his way consintraiting more on their redhead Kyle and getting him out that room

In the room Kyle noticed their was no mirrors now maybe it was to spare him further trauma but Kyle had seen himself at the hospital it was his reflection on a metal tray and found himself repulsive he was a monster and hated looking at himself now he felt so he sat quietly in his pc chair listening to the voices and laughter of the pepole in the lounge acting if nothing had happend they'd never understand what he'd been through and the pain he sufferd also did they care their lives were all so perfect they didn't have to endure the horrors and pain that he did so why would they care and no one wanted to even look at his face as they were discusted by it Kyle felt

Oh dear poor Kyle what will happen now will he ever be the same and omg Kenny being an asshole Lol also I put Kyles Cuzzy in also Kyle he's funny I like that Kyle so I thought I'd add him I can imagin him complaining in the lounge saying something like ooh don't pop those balloons I have very sensitive hearing or something like that lol but stay tuned more to come And enjoy


	31. Chapter 31

Stan had tried coming to Kyles door again a few times but still he got no awnser he kept calling his name and knocking on the door and rattling the handle Even trying to bribe him out saying we have the latest Terrance and Phillip DVD out here and also in a magazine theirs an them with new never seen before photos and Terrance has lost a lot of weight due to a strict diet he was on and their going on the road again touring Canada and the US isn't that awesome

Kyle loved Terrance and Phillip and had even met them twice in the past and would love to see them live and maybe meet them again but not like thise he didn't want to meet anyone and he picked up his 2 beloved Terrance and Phillip plush dolls and hugged them close before placing them back on the bed the nearest he'd get to his favrioute. comedians again as he wanted to spare them the horror of looking at him and he didn't want to be responsible for emotionally scarring them and Terrance was fighting his own battles against drink and weight problems and seeing Kyle could tip the poor guy over the edge so Kyle didn't awnser Stan

Also he heard Stan yell to his cousion also called Kyle look young Kyle not you. I'm talking to our Kyle in the room you go into the lounge and help yourself to some food I'll talk to you later Okay and the other Kyle saying

I keep thinking its me you want but I'm here if you guys need me oh all thise banging and shouting is hurting my head I need to sit down I get bad headaches you know and loud noise upsets me I can't do with it the younger Kyle whinnied

Typical of his younger cousion a total pain in the ass at times older Kyle thought he couldn't stand the other Kyle he was a moaner always on about his health and what was wrong with him older Kyle thought that his cousion read a medical book and picked a disese and said he had it to get attention and such a geek too same curly afro like hair but tamed into a centre part and a brown colour and stupid looking glasses and buck teeth and now he had braces a bit like Shelly that sometimes made his speach hard to understand but older Kyle had to be nice to him For the sake of his parents his mom expected them to be instant best freinds because they were Cousions but things arnt like that and a few times Kyle tried to loose the younger one even playing hide and seek in an airport and sending younger Kyle in a box on a plane. Till he came back again and also it resulted In Kenny dying too being shot by airport security for having a toenail clipper or something stupid but Kenny was back with them next day as ushal

Kyle remained sitting in his PC chair for a very long while just sitting stairing into space at nothing really he heard all the voices die away and pepole yelling bye Kyle you take care sweetheart and even his aunt and relatives left taking young Kyle too they were spending a night in a motel before leaving in the morning as they were visiting relatives in Denver but Kyle didn't awnser and a couple of Get well cards were pushed under the door but Kyle didn't pick them up eventually Kyle had to open the door or his dad was going to kick it in. So his mom could bring him in his supper of soup In his favrioute Terrance and Phillip mug but he never said anything but just looked at his mom and the soup

Kyle sweetie are you okay I brought you some soup Tamato your favrioute ( and my favriout too) and I put it in your Terrance and Phillip mug you know I don't approve of those foul mouthed rude young men but if they help you well I don't mind them Sheila said kneeling down next to Kyle who still starred into space

Oh also will I help you put on your Pjamas. And I heated your bed so you won't get cold so you will be nice and snug Sheila added smilling

Kyle looked at his mom and glanced at the bed and shook his head if to say no but he never spoke one word just gave a soft sigh

Oh look son you have some nice cards here plus you have more in the lounge and presents too so when your ready you can come and look at them his dad said smilling but got no response from the boy

Okay Bubba but if you need any help were here for you in the lounge okay bubba feel free just to come and see us Sheila said going to pat Kyles head but he moved back quickly with a repulsed look in his eyes not wanting to be touched so his mom only patted nothing

Kyle didn't touch the soup or the cards he just sat in his pc chair. Stairing into space his poor mind replaying the horrors he'd gone through reliving it all again and a silent tear rolled down his face he so wanted to be normal run into the lounge tell his parents he loved them argue with his cousion Kyle Play Kick the baby with Ike which he still did despite Ike kickingbhim back now tell Stan he would love to go and see Terrance and Phillip and hang with his freinds at Sizzlers or the other diners or go to the cinima or have the fun he used to do but he knew he couldn't not the way he was now who'd want him hanging out with them he knew Stan was just pitying him and Kenny hated him now and he'd tramatiized poor little Butters

Much later Kyle nodded off in the chair so very carfully Gerald lifted the sleeping boy and put him into bed and coverd him up with his quilt and placed his Terrance and Phillip dolls in beside him but left Kyles clothes on and Sheila even managed to kiss his forhead. But Kyle was totally unaware of it he snuggled down into the warmth of his bed and slept soundly as his parents turned out the light and left the room

Oh Gerald I'm so worried about him will he ever be okay is my sweet little Bubba lost to me forever and he can't bear to be touched now Sheila said sadly

I don't know I don't have an awnser for thise I so hope he will be okay one day maybe it's todo with the fact that he's at last home and his new room and the party that's over whelmed him but I'm shure after a few days Kyle will settle down and once Ike comes home we can get back to normal I'm shure little Ike will help him a lot Gerald smilled

Yes the boys get on so well Ikes such a sensible little boy very smart too he takes after Kyle and you smilled Sheila

But 2 days later when Ike returned home Kyle was still in his own little world and not talking to anyone and hardly eating

Ike had been warned about what happend and prepared for his brother and told no matter how he looked he was still the same Kyle Gerald had told Ike a little about. What happend. about bad pepole kiddnapping Kyle and cutting him up and his face was badly scarred but getting better but what could you tell a 4 year old child without scaring him so Gerald sort of suger coated it saying Kyle was getting better

But Kyle was far from it he'd been damaged emotionally and had shut himself off from everyone he never spoke 1 word and mostly stayed in his room coming out if he really had too and he was on the verge of collapse from starvation as he'd stopped eating and the weight dropped off him

Stan never gave up hope he visited every day he could and dragged Kenny a few times but even Kenny had given up on Kyle and often made some excuse up so he wouldn't have to go

Then about 2 weeks later Stan came up with an awesome idea he'd read in a magazine of his moms about some kid who'd had witnessed horrific trauma and was a bit like Kyle locked in a world of their own had suddenly stopped speaking for ages but snapped out of it after meeting their favrioute pop star and was back to normal again and was speaking the boys had done thise once before with a kid in their town a few years ago but that was a set up but could it work for real Stan wonderd and what celebrities did Kyle love of course Terrance and Phillip and they'd already ment the boys before so Stan hoped the 2 Canadians would remeber them

Dude do you really think Terrance and Phillip will come said Kenny cos I doubt it their getting ready for a huge tour their gonna be like so busy to spare some time the blond said

Yeah I know but they might be able to squeaze in one day even a couple of hours in to come and see Kyle and if gets Kyle back to normal it will be worth it come on Ken you want the old Kyle back don't you ignore the scars if he was still scarred but back to his cheery self you'd talk to him and that wouldn't you it's his behaviour that's putting you off Stan said

Well yeah the scars I can get used to guess iv seen worse in horror movies but I just want him to acknowledge me and that dosent need to look like a male model Judt a high Ken hows things is good enough for me Kenny said but how can Terrance and Phillip help their not doctors Kenny asked confused

Look read thise theirs a chick who's been through bad trauma like Kyle okay she wasent carved up into a centipad but she had been through horrific trama and her favrioute band helped her get over the trama. Stan said now I'm going to email Comedy Central I have their email address let's hope Terrance and Phillip get it Stan said as Kenny read the magazine wondering if it could help

Else where in Torronto Canada Terrance and Phillip were at their agents talking about their tour when an email from Comedy central came through

Oh listen to thise. Boys their is a little boy in South park Colorado that wants your help read thise. the man said handing the email to Phillip the nearest and the blond read it

Dear comedy Central and Terrance and Phillip

Can you both please please help me and my best freind. Kyle you see a few months ago something very bad happend to him and it left him with deep trama and he's stopped talking now the doctors call it selective mutism my mom told me that he's only 10 and a half and he loves your shows and movies and collects all your merchandise he's a huge fan of yours so can you come and please cheer him up as I know you both can do it also you have met him before twice along with myself and my 2 freinds Kenny and Cartman once when we saved you years ago when our moms started a war on Canada after we'd sneaked into your first movie Asses of fire and then when we reunited you after your fall out meeting you was the greatest day of our lives so can you please please come and help our freind

Yours hopingly Stan M

Oh look Terrance theirs some little Kid in South park that wants our help but he's not going to pay us also he claimed he already met us twice Phillip said

Oh who is he we have met so many pepole is he Canadian Terrance said

No American also he claimes he met us twice before after the us goverment tried to kill us and declaired war on Canada him and his freinds saved us and also they reunited us after or break up cant say i remeber him can you but he's not paying us Phillip said with his head flapping wildly

No not really i do remeber the carry on after our movie was realised some fat Jewish woman started the war on Canada with her Mothers Aganst Canada campaign and i vagly remeber kids getting us back together but I don't know if we can if their is nothing in it for us Terrance said

Look guys it be good publicity for your tour get more pepole to come to it could pay off their agent said looking at the men

Oh I don't know really Terrance said with a shrug

Well maybe it might be worth it and we're due to play in Colorado anyway so we could bring those dates foward and promote the tour Phillip said looking at Terrance then to his agent Yes okay we will do it he said

Good work boys I'll email Comedy central and get them to email that kid Stan M who ever he is the agent said

Kyle was totally unaware of his freinds plans and soon he didn't even care what time of day it was one day blended into the next for him he only came out to use the toilet and never spoke to anyone even Ike who tried chatting to him but got nowhere really and Stan still came round but Kenny stopped comming but if Terrance and Phillip was to show up he'd be round in an instant as he loved the duo too

Omg their coming their coming Stan screamed about 3 days later running through the school corridor excitedly causing everyone to jump out the way

Huh who are said Craig flatly as he was going into his locker to get his school books out for class

Terrance and Phillip their coming here to south park and to see Kyle omg isn't it awesome you guys Stan yelled

No way dude your kidding Kenny said looking at an email from the duo and reading it

Dear Stan M

We heard aboot your sad story aboot your freind Kyle and we'd love to try and help him so we'd be delighted to come and visit your town again and also yes we do remeber you. And we are very greatfull you you for saving us twice and Keeny for wishing us all back so we hope to see you all soon

Kind regards Terrance and Phillip

Candians and their spelling mistakes it's Kenny not Keeny and about not aboot Kenny mutterd but he was happy they were coming

Wow no shit Terrance and Phillip coming here to see Kyle. Holy fuck man that's awesome said Craig we need to become Kyles freind to get to his house. Craig said and then ran off to spread the news

Oh crap I think everyone will pretend to like Kyle so they can get to see Terrance and Phillip Stan thougt whist looking at an excited Kenny shurly he wasent one of them

Word soon spread and the kids all over the school were whispering about it it was going to be a huge event. But Stan begain to regrete it as he felt it might get out of hand and turn into a media circus instead of a quiet privet meeting between Kyle and the duo and a media circus would be the last thing poor Kyle would want

Powell that's chappy 31 up I desided to add Terrance and Phillip too as I like them some of the time lol but poor Kyle he's about to go through more hell. So stayed tuned for more readers


	32. Chapter 32

What Stan feared was coming true as Terrance and Phillip had appeared on tv about going to see a young boy in South park to help him and they wanted as much publicity as possible even though Stan didn't and no one had told Kyle about it yet but now word had reached his parents and Sheilla still didn't like the duo she still thought of them as a bad influence out to corrupt minds

Im not happy about thise why weren't we told about thise Twrrance and Phillip coming and to our home thise makes it far worse how can we stop it Gerald she added worriedly

Look if. They help Kyle and get him talking well Im all for them what harm can they do really they might be good for Kyle Gerald said

What harm omg. They can corrupt innicont minds. Turn our boys into foul mouthed and ignorant they did it before if it wasent for those two Kyle would never swear and you heard him drop the F bomb he lernt it of that show it should be banned Sheila said

Oh I think Kyle learnt to swear at school look at Kenny and Craig. Their always swearing boys will be boys Gerald sighed

Yes and they lernt it of that show. Don't deny it Gerald even Ike sweet little Ike used the F word and he flipped me off how could he Sheila said

But Gerald didn't awnser he sat reading a paper trying to ignore his ranting wife

Gerald I'm talking Sheila said then made a hmmm noise if she was angry fine I'm going to check on Kyle see if hes okay she said leaving the room

Oh leave the boy alone if he needs us hell come out he needs space And i think hes asleep yelled Gerald but he wasent heard fine talk to yourself Gerald he mutterd

At school it seemed everyone was now wanting to goto Kyles but it wasent to see Kyle it was to see Terrance and Phillip even Cartman wanted to go

Your the last person Kyle wants to see fatass said Stan

Well you can't keep me away and I don't give a shit about your freaky shit eating freind I wanna see Terrance and Phillip and if it's gonna be a public event you can't stop me so na ya ya ya ya sang Cartman in a stupid voice acting more like a 2 year old than a 10 year old

Hey fatass want a tast of what I gave you last time yelled Kenny walking over and glaring at Cartman

Er no Cartman said

Well get your fucking fatass outta here or I'll kick your fat ass into next year Kenny threatend

Hey thought you'd given up on Kyle why the change all of a sudden your not just hanging around cos of Terrance and Phillip coming are you cos Kyle dosent need fake freinds Stan said glaring at Kenny

No I'm not look I just want the old Kyle back I don't give a shit about. The scars it's his behaviour I want him back that's all not the way he is I hate that Kyle I want the old one and if those guys can bring him back I'm delighted if hes still fucked up then I think Iwill stop being freinds with him and if you stop being freinds with me fine I have freinds. Here Craig Tweek and the other kids here that plus the kids that live near me yeah sad our gang will break up but hey thats life ain't it Kenny said walking away and joining Craig Token and Clyde

Damn asshole he's not loyal he's just using Kyle to get to Terrance and Phillip I bet like the rest of them are They'll turn up grab any freebies Thats been given away see Terrance and Phillip then leave when they leave and not even go near Kyle I bet thought Stan

H hey Stan is it true yelled Butters suddenly running up to the dark haired boy almost out of breath

Huh is what true Stan said looking at Butters

T Terrance and Phillip are visiting town omg I love them when are they coming and where i so wanna see them their awesome Butters said excitedly

Dunno yet and their going to Kyles to see him before their tour Stan said

K Kyle. Oh Jeeze er erm I I can't come I'm sorry said Butters panicking

Why you know Kyle he's your freind Stan said you've known him since Kindergarten Stan said

Y yeah I know b b but I i er er said Butters fiddling his thumbs not shure what to say

Cant face him because of his scarred face Stan said flatly speaking the truth

Er no not its not that it's erm oh er grandmas coming and I have to be their crap Stan beat me if I didn't show up tell Twrrance and Phillip I say hi Butts said oh er and Kyle too he put in running off

Bloodly lier Butters grandmas is banned from the house after his parents found out. She was abusing him Truth is he can't face Kyle. Goddamn it why are pepole lying to avoid Kyle what has he done wrong he didn't ask to be treated like that Stan Sighed but worse was to come

4 days later when Terrance and Phillip arrived in town they had the press 3 magazines with them Canadian news cameras with them and a huge Croud of like 100 pepole on Kyles front grass and all the kids from Kyles school all shouting and cheering

Oh dear God no aww shit that's all we need wheretried they all come from. Mutterd Stan he'd sneaked Kyles house via Ikes window Ike had sneaked him in so the press and media wouldn't harass Stan about Kyle

oh Stan who told all these pepole to come here some iv never seen before i thought it was justbto be Terrance and Phillip Sheila said looking out the window at the crouds

I don't know defenetly wasent me I only told Kenny and a couple of the guys at school word must have spread I guess

Kyle also seen the crouds on his lawn through the slats of his blinds luckily no one seen him but he was terrified also he seen Terrance and Phillip outside talking to the crouds and telling jokes and farting on each other

We can't let them in dosent matter how famouse they are if it was just the 2 of them yes but they brought the media with them and thats the last thing Kyle needs said Gerald panicking

God yeah I know damn it thise has all backfired big time said Stan grabbing his nose

Outside Terrance and Phillip chatted to cameras and talked about their tour and gave out autographes and posed for photos with the kids whist telling jokes and farting on each other but then the jokes turned twisted and Kyle even heard them along with his parents and Stan shocking them

Oh I say Terrance what is the difference between my cell phone and the Humancentipad Phillip said

Well I don't know. Phillip what is the diffrance between your cell phone and. The humancentipad Terrance said

Well the humancentipad actully connected pepole Phillip howled and then farted making Terrance and everyone else laugh

Oh Philip what do you call 3 pepole who comes down your chimney at Xmas time said Terrance laughing

Oh I have no idea Terrance what do you call 3 pepole that come down your chimney at Xmas time with an ipad said Phillip

The humansantipad Terrance laughed and farted on Phillip and everyone outside. Was roaring with laughter but Shila had enough she went storming outside screaming at the due before they told any more crule jokes and with Gerald behind her trying to calm her down

sheila really lost it and even hit the duo and had to be restrained by Gerald and she was using worse laugage than. They did and shocked everyone else her New Jersey temper broke free and she screamed at Terrance and Phillip and everyone else yer Cabbage you have cabbage in your fucking muff

Inside Kyle groaned thinking oh God no his mom had made a huge show and was now being led away in a police car as she had been charged with assault and Gerald was going to try and bail her out so Stan was left with Ike and Kyle

Kyle remained in his room not answering the door and Stan was in the lounge with Ike fetching him a drink of juice and something to eat

Will Kyle be okay asked Ike looking worriedly at the older boy

I don't really know Ike I hope so Stan said sitting down and sipping his own Juice when he suddenly heard a loud bang

Wtf dude Ike stay here I won't be a second Stan said jumping to his feet and running to Kyles room but the door was locked

Kyle Kyle open up its Stan are you okay in their I'm sorry for what happend I had no idea Terrance and Phillip would do thise I'm so sorry Stan yelled as he head a ripping noise Kyle open up please Stan yelled banging on the door really worriedly

Whats going on Stan asked Ike coming to the door and knocking it Kyle. The small boy yelled but no awnser

Ike it's okay go and finish your juice I think theirs cartoons starting on tv Why not go and watch them said Stan smilling at Ike trying to make the younger boy feel okay but Kyle didn't open the door

It was evently about 4 hours later when Sheila was released from the police station luckily Terrance and Phillip dropped the charges against her on one condition that she kept away from them and be couse she agreed she was aloud home with Gerald and both found a very worried Stan

Its Kyle he's done something in his room trashed it I think I don't know he won't let me in and Ike was terrified Stan said looking at Ike who was having a nap it's all my fault I invited Twrrance and Phillip here. I thought they'd help Kyle as he likes them and they make fun of him Sobbed Stan as he sat on the sofa crying

Look son you thought it help Kyle you weren't to know they'd do thise so don't blame yourself Gerald said as he and Sheila went to Kyles door which was now open and Kyle had exhausted himself and fallen asleep but he'd trashed his room all his Terrance and Phillip things that he once loves he now destroyed his Terrance and Phillip curtains pulled off the windows and ripped he'd ripped his Terrance and Phillip duvet cover and pillow case Tore his fleece throw and Cusion cover ripped and cut up his terrance and Phillip house coat and 3 pairs of pjamas also destroyed his Terrance and phillip slippers smashed his alarm clock ripped his Terrance and Phillip dolls and tore up the posters and books with them in it The room was a mess but it could be cleaned everything to do with Terrance and Phillip akyle once owned was destroyed Secretly Sheila was glad but acted shocked and they'd get him new things in the morning

Is he okay asked Stan looking worriedly

Yes don't worry he's just seen sence also never mention those horrid Canadian men ever again as I think Kyle wants nothing to do with them Sheila said going to dump everything and clear out other Terrance and Phillip related stuff that was around the house

Next day at school Stan heard everyone talk about Kyles mom calling her a bitch even akenny joined in and that shocked Stan

She always fucking ruins it fuck what harm were Terrance and Phillip doing making a few jokes they didn't mean any harm Now that fucking fat bitch has ruined our chances of getting to see Terrance and Phillip again they won't come here and fuck what's wrong with Kyle he's the luckest kid in town Terrance and Phillip in his front garden and he dosent even let them in bloody asshole he is fuck it I'd give anything for Terrance and Phillip to come to my door Kenny said in a bad mood

Yeah he's a greedy Jew he dosent appreciate things Cartman said

I heard he looks like a monster and he'd give Terrance and Phillip nightmares said a boy called Bradly

Well his face is pretty fucked up you need a strong stomock too look at him but that's not the fucking point he's so full of self pity and snubbing Terrance and Phillip like that who the fuck does he think he is and fucking Stan tip toeing around him dont say thise dont say that hes making me sick wrapping Kyle up in cotten wool Kenny yelled slamming his locker door in a temper

Er Kenny mutterd Bradly and Craig looking behind Kenny and going pale

What Kenny said still in a bad mood as he turned round to see Stan come over to him

You fucking little prick Mccormic your bad as the rest of them I heard what you said you little motherfucker said Stan grabbing Kenny by the jacket

Get the fuck off me it's true it's fucking time Kyle snapped out of it treating him the way you do isn't gonna help him and I'm speaking the truth yeah Kyles face is fucked up your making it out as if it's a little scratch and it will get better but face it Stan Kyles scars arnt gonna go away on their own and have you ever heard a saying crule to be kind well maybe Kyle needs that so till he shows signed of improvement then count me out even if it means we're no longer freinds then sorry but I'll see you around sometimes and I'll return your old Nintendo DS and games and manga and the spare PE kit you gave me and don't bother coming round to my bit as your not welcome Kenny said walking off and grabbing Craig and Butters

Fine go then see if I care you fucking trailer trash asshole and last time I was at your house a fucking flea bit me your house is infested Mccormic Stan yelled

Yeah I know big fucking deal those bugs and fleas are my pets yelled Kenny giving Stan the finger and not even turning round as he walked off

Stan later regretted fighting with Kenny and wanted to apologise to the blond but he was too proud at the moment he'd bide his time and apologise later

Oh boy things are taking twists and turns now Kyle hates Terrance and Philip and Kenny and Stan have fallen out omg what next stay tuned. for more

Kyle : what I don't hate Terrance and Phillip their awesome dude

Me : I know it's only a Story Kyle not real

Kyle : good I love that show and would never destroy my Terrance and Phillip merchandise

Kenny : omg I m fighting with Stan whan next


	33. Chapter 33

2 days later sitting on Stans desk. Was a large refuse sack containing a PE kit of shorts a vest top clean socks trainers and a towel also swimming trunks and goggles also a bottle of shampoo and conditionor and a comb plus a Nintendo DS and some games plus a Terrance and Phillip Aunnual also 2 Terrance and Phillip DVDs 3 manga comic books a small pack of felt colouring pens and 2 spare brio pens it was Kenny returning the stuff Stan had lent him in the past hence marking the end of their freindship and thise made Stan feel sad a bit as he looked over at Kenny laughing and joking with Craig Tweek and Jimmy as if nothing had ever happend

Kenny shouted Stan making the blond look over

Look Ken what's thise what's going on asked Stan confused looking at the boy

Well use your brain. Isn't it obviouse duh it's your things I'm returning them to you I may be a lot of things but fuck it I'm not a theif Kenny said. Before chatting to the others again and trying to ignore Stan

Look Kenny it dosent have to be thise way look we don't have to fall out and I'm not asking much really just to be nicer to Kyle not for the moon on a plate Stan said

Look dude I don't wanna fall out with you eather your a good freind Stan and so was Kyle once but I hate the way he blacks everyone out he could least try and talk to us even open up to us i dont mind if he cries and maybe we could help him all he has to do is talk not act like a friggin zombie said Kenny trying not to swear as the teacher was in earshot and Kenny had been warned about swearing in class on a nuber of times

Hes not a zombie dude try and show some compassion. Look Ken pepole handle stress and trauma in thier own way thise is Kyles way of handling it God knows what's going on in his mind he needs our support not being bullied and especially when hes not here to defend himself Stan said

Well I tried I'm sorry Stan but if he needs counciling and that maybe he should be in a mentle hospital With pepole who are trained to deal with him not out amonst the public but untill Kyle speaks and apologises for the way he's been acting I want nothing to do with him now take your stuff I'd have returned it Yestarday but dunno if you noticed or not how I wasent at school Yestarday cos I was killed again crossing the road some drunkard was speeding hit me hard and I was splatterd All over the road limbs amputated and beheaded but for all you care now I'm aching all over Kenny said. angrily

Im sorry about that Ke began Stan but got cut off before he could say Kennys full name

Look just Save your pity Stan I'm used to it and anyway you don't give a shit about me all your interested in is your freaky zombie freind who's gone loopy so just go to him and leave me ill be fine i have freinds said Kenny walking away to his desk that was next to Craig and Tweek who were now his best friends it seemed

Stan glared at Kenny but said nothing as mr Garrison came into the room and Cartman who'd seen everything. took his seat smirking smugly at Stan

Stan was sad that his gang had now broke up shure he had a few friends too as he spoke to some of the other guys in the school and still dated Wendy but everyone avoided talking about Kyle when he was around

Stan still stayed loyal to Kyle visiting all the time when he could and told him everything that was happening. But he lied saying pepole were asking for him and were worried At school but not about what was being said about him but Kyle never responded he'd just sit their stairing into space and never ate and didn't want to be touched. he was like a zombie in a way a hollow shell of what he was his personality now gone But Stan never gave up hope on his redheaded freind and still visited Kyle nearly every day

Then poor Kyle got a bowl infection and had to go back into hospital and he'd only been home for a month really so poor Kyle was back in surgery again to clear up the problems causing everyone to worry but thankfully his hospital stay was only 2 weeks and he was aloud home again but his mentle state worried everyone so his doctor refaired him to a mentle hospital for a bit and to try and get his weight up as Kyle had waisted away to under 4 stone and he'd shrunk down 3 clothes sizes. If they didn't do something now Kyle could die again he was serverly anorexic and could hardly walk now he was that bad and his skin was paper thin and a grey colour he looked like someone who'd survived the Holocaust he was that bad and he was taken out of the house on a trolly in an ambulance after collapsing

Stan wasent aloud to visit Kyle sadly at the treatment centre but still visited the house for news and he got really good freinds with Ike Ike was a very smart kid wise beyond his years

Will Kyle die Stan Ike asked about a few weeks. Later

Wha er no of course not he's gonna get better you'll see Stan said

Look don't bullshit me Stan I may be a little kid but I have brains you know Kyles mently unstable and has something called anorexia Which means hes severly underweight I looked it up on the internet and its seriouse so hes not okay Ike said shocking Stan

Er yeah how do you know thise Stan said looking at the little boy who sat on the. Floor playing with a toy car

Oh i heard mom and dad talk they think I'm in bed and then. They talk I sneaked down the stairs and sat on the stairs and listend Ike said calmly with a shrug

Oh was all Stan could say

Yeah they said Kyle is mently scarred. cos he was stiched to some guys ass and someone stiched to his ass and he was forced to eat poop And I heard the girl behind him later died also his face is all messed up and his insides are screwed up too Ike said

Oh okay so have you seen his face then asked Stan as Ike shook. His head

Nuhu not aloud to mom said he's got bad scars on it and I'm not quite ready yet think they want to break the horror gently to me dunno but no big deal to me anyway also is that why your friends fell out with you cos of Kyle asked Ike

Er no not really they do ask after him and that just their really busy and well with Xmas coming up and that Stan said lying to Ike

Stan your bullshitting me again I know everything don't forget I'm in the kindergarden class of your school so I hear things too you know and i heard you had a bust up with that Kenny guy wanna talk about it said Ike looking up

Oh its trivia and me and Kenny will probelly make it up Stan said and Kennys busy too he's off to Lapland or Europe or where ever it is for that wedding in a few weeks so he's a lot on his mind and that Stan said

Yeah what ever dude oh and that Kennys a fucking asshole if he comes hear again I'll kick his skinny ass i know he's been bad mouthing Kyle what happend to loyalty only a few weeks ago he was defending Kyle now he's turned his back on him so Kennys. Another Cartman in my eyes said Ike leaving Stan stunned

Er don't think he's as bad as Cartman he is an asshole and he's very antisemetic too said Stan but wouldn't compare Kenny to him Stan said

Yeah whatever but Cartamn is a fucking retard asshole but if Kenny cared about Kyle where is he Hed be round here with you worried about Kyle but hes not is he oh and also he just used Kyle to see Terrance and Phillip they all did no one gave a damn about Kyle it was just Terrance and Phillip they wanted and their the worst assholes on the planet they didn't give a damn about Kyle they just wanted the publicity for their stupid tour and they make me feel ashamed to be Canadian if they were to die tomorrow I wouldn't give a damn least your loyal Stan sticking by Kyle so I like you a lot your cool the rest are all assholes Ike said

Er thanks and I like you too Ike Kyles lucky to have you your cool for a little kid Stan said patting Ikes back

Thanks even though Kyle treated me as a soccer ball playing kick the baby and disowning me at times I still love him and I'll stick by him too Ike said

Same here little guy same here smilled Stan

Stan told no one about his talk with Ike and still defended Kyle but it cost him. In freinds less and less pepole spoke to him now and he even seen Wendy getting cosy with Token so her and Stan went their separate ways though Wendy still said hi to him but Kenny didn't even look at him now

Then a couple of weeks later Stan got what he'd been after for weeks he was going to see Kyle as he wasent shure when he'd see Kyle again he brought him a Hanuka present an anime game for his DS and hoping he'd eat soon some of Kyles favrioute candy Stan never told anyone about visiting Kyle as he knew no one would be interested so he kept it to himself and just listend to Kenny going on about going to Europe he was due to leave soon and would be back in mid January also in a weird way Stan would miss Kenny as he'd later have Kenny along with Karen round for Xmas day thise year they'd be away and it was last year that Kenny sang a beautiful version of the Xmas song the Power of love when he played an Angel in the school Nativaty also Kyle was in the play too and then not had a care in the world but on the other hand maybe Kenny needed a break away from South park and he'd be his old self when he got back Stan hoped but just now Kenny was the least of his worries his main worries was what state Kyle would be in

2 days later Stan went with his mom with Sheila and Gerald to visit Kyle again Ike was left with a baby sitter which made the little boy pissed off but he said nothing but he was fed up being treated as a baby and Stan senced that but he too said nothing

The drive lasted for ages as the hospital was way out of town in the middle of nowhere it seemed so to pass time Stan looked out the window daydreaming and counting snowflakes

After what seemed like hours in the car eventually. They reached the place the building was a modern 2 floors large hospital with its own privet gates and grounds and police with feirce looking dogs all barking and also Gerald had to speak into an intercome and give a 4 didget code in order for the gates to open

Thise place looks like a prison mom whisperd Stan looking worriedly

Shhh sweetie it's a high risk hospital so guess it needs security Sharon said stroking Stans face you okay sweetie you look pale your not car sick are you asked Sharon as Stan got car sick on very long journays

No I'm fine mom Stan said as Gerald drove up the long drive way to the carpark I'm fraid we have to park here so we have a bit of a walk to the main entrance he added

No worries i just wanna see Kyle Stan smilled as everyone got out

So where's Kyles ward asked Stan as they walked up towards the building

Hes at the back in the newer unit they keep underweight patients their Sheila said

After a 5 minutes walk up the long path they reached the hospital again their was more security to be cleared Sheila and Sharon had to show visitors passes that was given to them and everyone was given visitors badges but then the nurse looked at Stan

Im afraid the boy can't come he's too young no children under 16 the nurse said firmly someone will have to take him home

What no way I'm here to see my best freind Kyle I won't leave him said Stan

Look we came all the way from South park Stan just wants to see Kyle that's all Sheila said

Im sorry no rules are rules he can't he shouldn't be here now who's going to take him home the nurse said

Im not going. You have child patients here so they should be aloud their freinds Stan yelled and if your talking about the scars on his face well iv seen those and they don't scare me or gross me out Stan yelled getting angry

Look Stan calm down I'll deal with it. Said Gerald then looked at the nurse look er Susan he said looking at her name badge can we have a quiet chat he said leading the nurse away out of earshot but leaving everyone wondering what was going on

5 minutes later. What ever Gerald had said worked as the nurse then gave Stan a visitors badge and said everyone follow me I'll take you to Kyle

About a further 10 minutes of walking miles it seemed down corridors and outside into a different building they finally reached the room Kyle was in

Young Kyle is in hear now he's not in a good way but he looks worse than he is and also he's still not talking but that's the least of our worries it's his weight we managed to get it up a little he's being drip fed our aim is to get him to gain a few more stones then he can go home the nurse said

Will he be home in time for Xmas or Hanuka Kyles Jewish Stan said

Yes his parents said but we don't know it's down to him really now I'm afraid you can only spend an hour with him as hes due his medicationnand the doctor wants to see him then I will fetch you to go home the nurse said unlocking Kyles door shocking Stan

Mom they lock Kyle in that's sick Stan whisperd

Maybe they have their reasons Sharon said

In the room Stan got a shock when he seen a painfully thin Kyle in bed with drips going into his veins and up his nose and dried blood around his nose but he'd lost the greyness colour but was still painfully thin and so pale and his wrist band was a very young child's as a normal child sized one would fall off his skinny wrists also he reminded Stan of a holocaust surviver all he needed was the stripped uniform and shaved head he was thin as they were but Stan tried not to show his horror and went over to the bed smilling

Hey their Kyle good to see you again oh boy did I have a job getting in here to see you today the hospital staff are pretty strict onnrules like oh sorry no kids but your dad got me in Stan smilled as he sat next to the bed and the others sat nearby small talking To Kyle but again Kyle didn't talk but only glanced at the others then turned his face away to look at the wall it was going to be one very long hour it seemed and it was

Everyone chatted about Anything really Stan about School and that again sadly lying to Kyle pretending everyone all missed him and were asking after him his mom spoke about home and how Ike was Gerald spoke about taking Kyle and Stan fishing next summer when Kyle got better maybe bring Ike and some of the other boys too also Sheila spoke about things that were happening at the Jew scouts and how everyone at the Synagoige ( Jewish church) we're asking after him and Sharon said all her freinds were asking for him too or were they Stan thought he wonderd if they were lying too to suger coat things for Kyle but during the visit Kyle didn't respond once and eventually sighed and rolled onto his side with his back to them his way of saying please leave so really it was a waisted journey as Kyle hardly looked at them so in the end they called the nurse and left early and Stan didn't give Kyle his present

Stan didn't mention his visit to Kyle and really hoped he'd get home soon he hated that place Kyle was in but he'd need to stay their till he gained some weight and that could take a long time and so near to Xmas too and hanuka too Stan didn't really want to celebrate and any hopes of getting to talk to Kenny was gone too as his family had now left For that wedding and wouldn't be back to mid January so Stan was on his own so he had no choice but to hang out with Ike and though he liked Ike a 10 year old 4 th grader being seen with a little kindergarten kid was a big no no at school and Stan ended up getting picked on by Cartman but Ike was so cool he had more sence than some of the older kids Stan felt so he ignored the taunts and often hung out with Ike and vowed to pay the kid more attention in the future other than see him as his freinds baby brother

Yey that's that Chpt done wow I always knew little Ike was wide beyond his years and omg poor Kyle how bad can things get and I have a few plans for Kenny too so I sent him away lol. hell have a suprise when he gets back not telling what it is lol but stayed tuned for more soon and will Kyle ever get better Aha only I know lolso enjoy folks :-)


	34. Chapter 34

Soon it was Xmas and Kyle was still in hospital with no signe of getting home and Kenny being away things wouldn't be the same Stan hoped maybe during that break Kenny would come to his seances and accept Kyle as Kyle couldn't help being the way he was his way of dealing with it also even though Kyle was Jewish he liked Xmas too and going to the mall and seeing all the decorations and that Stan was going to miss that he thought back to last year when they all went to the mall and throwing handfulls of glitter at each other they scooped off some of the displays and the next day glitter still clung to Kyles thick curls also Kenny was in hospital with a badly broken arm round about Xmas that year but got out in time for the holidays and Stan remeberd the look on little Karens face when they got her the white Furby she always wanted also She still had the Furby doll he'd seen her at school a few times with it even though it got a little grubby and the batteries ran flat she still loved it calling it Snowball

Part of Stan would miss all that thise year and Kyle came round on Xmas day too where he got a Xmas present and they had a great day laughing and joking and also Kyles little freind MR Hankey would show up too but thise year their was no signe of the little Xmas poo and also hed miss Kennys filthy but cute laugh and his dirty jokes and how they'd bribed some older teens to buy a naked women calendar for Kenny and Stan would never forget Kyle tutting saying your all terrible thats just discusting Kyle had very high morels and kinda disapproved of the calendar and Kennys blue eyes lighting up saying oh wow thank you dudes your awesome and him hugging them but part of Stan hated Kenny for turning his back on Kyle when he needed him most and talking about him behind his back and also Stan wanted NO Terrance and Phillip related goods he hated them too now after they just used Kyle to get more publicaty and all his merchandise he once loved he'd burned them so his house was now a Terrance and Phillip free zone and he was now into Family guy and the Simpsons being cartoons they wouldn't use or hurt Kyle like those Canadians did

But on Xmas day it was so dull his grandpa moaning as ushal and getting his name wrong calling him Billy Shelly was texting her new boyfreind on her new phone his dad was still thinking he was Gorden Ramsey and hed taken over the kitchen banning everyone and his mom watching The Da Vinci code on tv drooling over Tom Hanks and poor Stan was almost at breaking point and he was no longer really talking to the other kids now as they sided against Kyle saying nasty things about him and normally Stan would have been meeting Kyle and the others now talking about what presents they got

Stan sat on the window ledge sighing sadly looking out the window at the snow falling In the distance across the street he could see Craig Butters Tweek Clyde Bradly Jason Cartman and 2 others all playing happly with their sledges and throwing snowballs and laughing and chatting no doubt they'd be on their way to Starks pond and also he'd seen Wendy with Bebe and 2 girls in their group Wendy was wearing a lovely fleecy new lilic coat trimmed with white fur and her hair had been curled into long beautiful glossy black ringlets With a red ribbon in her hair Stan thought she looked beautiful he still had a crush on Wendy though she hung out with Token a lot now

Arnt you going out to play with your friends son asked Randy you normally always out. With them he added with a smile

No its okay dad I'm fine

Hes fallen out with them cos of that Jewish kid who was in that human centipede thing Shelly put in not even looking up from her phone

No I haven't just can't be botherd today and I I er miss Kenny he lied

Billy why don't you go out n play when I was your age I was always out playing even on Xmas days

im fine grandpa and it's Stan not Billy

But Stan was far from fine he was too busy wording about Kyle and he hardly ate his Xmas dinner and he couldn't even be botherd opening his presents also he had a present in his room for Kyle A new warm green scarf and mittens set some diabetic candy and a Kingdom Hearts game for his 3DS and the stragady guid book as Kyle liked Kingdom hearts but when he would get to see him to give him the present was a different story as due to the blizzards going to that hospital was impossible even Kyles parents couldn't get

That Xmas and holiday season was Stans worst ever and they couldn't pass quick enough so when the clocks chimed in a New year Stan hoped thise would be a far better year for Kyle as that one was hell

Soon the holidays were over and the decorations came down and stored in the loft and school started everyone spoke about what a great Xmas they had and to make things worse Cartman had an iPad and had it at school showing it off but the kids were kind of wary of it saying is that thing safe we don't wanna end up like Kyle but Cartman said that was crap and he'd read everything carfully

Pity he didn't end up in a humancentipadAs as the middle part That would be funny thought Stan but since that carry on Steve Jobbs had vanished out of the news if he was laying low it seemed but Apple products was still being sold but Stan had got rid of all his Apple things as he wanted nothing to do with Apple after what they did to poor Kyle

Then about a week after they started back at school Kenny came back with a huge suprise and a new look his normal pale blond scruffy hair had now been bleached. snow white and looked glittery also it looked if it been cut and styled too so that made Kenny the centre of attention and all the girls were crouding round him saying how cute he looked and Kenny loved it

Stan watched from the distance but didn't approach Kenny or his new fan club But he listend to them all

Oh Kenny you look stunning and your hair is all glittery it's like magical hair one girl said

Oh when did you get it done its like frost all white and sparkly said Wendy cooing over Kenny

Oh wel it was what the bride wanted us to be like snowflakes I was one of 4 male attendants we all dressed in silvery white outfits and had glitter on our skin so wed sparkle and we all got our hair like thise the girls too it was an icy wintery them wedding so I had my hair bleached pure white then they put another sort of glittery silvery white dye in it then on the day I had glitter Gel but though it stung a bit it looked cool so I have glitter Gel in it now didn't realise how cool I look Kenny said but I hope I don't die or I'll be back. To blond again when i come back he laughed

Stan watched Kenny chatting away enjoying all the attention and showing of a cool new handheld games concoil he got for Xmas and telling everyone about the other cool stuff he got too till the bell went and it was time for class

As everyone went into class Stan bumped into Kenny as everyone hurried into the room hey Kenny so did you have a good holiday cool hair by the way Stan said wondering if Kennys nature had changed as well as his hair

Oh hey Stan yeah it was good bloody freezing though also we slept in the ice hotel but had furry bed covers and we seen something called the Aurora Boreallise where the sky turns green red and other colours that was really cool and it gets really dark around lunch time the days are so short also we went on a sleigh ride with real reindeer then on those snow bikes with lights at the front so we could see in the dark we went really fast that was awesome and seen Santa clause I swear that is the real thing Stan and thanks I like my hair like thise gets the chicks maybe they think I look like Jack Frost Kenny laughed but da said I better watch with my pale skin and blue eyes and now white hair I could pass for an albino from the back but my hair glitters Kenny smilled

Yeah looks cool so what did you get for Xmas asked Stan and shurly they didn't bleach Karens lovely dark hair Stan asked

No mum wouldn't let them her hair was tied up and glitter sprayed in it but she had white accessories she looked cute and I had an awesome Xmas much better than last year got a cool new games consol also a large screen 3DS and a few games new clothes a portable DVD player also a phone and one of those Amazon kindles with books down loaded on it i have about 20 and i can get more plus new clothes and shoes and piles of candy and guess thise new do Kenny said pointing at his hair so what did you get asked Kenny

Oh ushal games for x box and games sphere some Pokemon trading cards DVDs clothes and candy Stan smilled

Cool oh also I got the new Terrance and Phillip book the our story autobiography they wrote got that as a thank you for being a wedding attendant present. From the Bride as she knows im a fan of theirs it's just came out too was released like 3 days before Xmas oh man that book is awesome and so funny and showes you photos from their early childhood and how they met and that Kenny said but Stan stopped him from saying more

Kenny shut. Up about those two I can't stand them not after what they did to Kyle Stan said

Oh come on your not stil hung up on that they did nothing to Kyle it was Kyle just being an asshole Kenny yelled now making everyone look round

Kyle wasent being an asshole it was their fault their the assholes they just used Kyle to get more publicity For their tour so don't give me that crap Kenny yelled Stan about to grab Kenny by the jacket but his hands were slapped away

Get the fuck off me that's a brand new Jacket and if your still defending that freak then fine by me guess you've not changed but mark my words Stan your wasting your time on him hell never be the same and also hell be in that mentle hospital for life we've a better chance of seeing that asshole Trent Boyett back amongst us than Kyle so if you wanna go on defending someone that will be locked away for life fine by me Said Kenny walking away taking his seat and then enjoying all the complements the girls were making about his hair

Fuck it he's not changed he's still an asshole thought Stan and how could he compare Kyle to Trent Boyett Kyle was a sweet Kind gentle guy okay he had a fiery short temper but Boyett was born evil even before the kids betrayed him in pre school Boyett as a crule bully who was never out of trouble

Stan desided to avoid Kenny incase they'd clash again but to make things worse he even seen Wendy kiss Kenny ain't class thanking him for something but he knew Wendy. Wouldn't hang out with him as all he spoke about was Kyle but Stan still had a thing for her

Winter took a harsh hold of South park and a few times the kids couldn't even get into school as the bus driver couldn't get the bus through the snow So Stan just stayed at home missing Kyle and again due to blizzards Kyles parents couldn't visit too so Stan heard no more news on his redheaded freind

Soon it was Valentine and Stan felt a little sad theird be no point in getting Wendy one she had Stabbed him in the back and was now dating Kenny Kenny still had his bleached white hair his mom had a freind who was a hairdresser who lived in a nearby trailer park and shed sometimes babysit her kids and shed get her hair done for free so she agreed to bleach Kennys for 2 bucks and with the money Kenny earned from helping his dad in the scrapyard he bought the glittery gel his dad called him a gay boy but his mom was glad Kenny was taking an interest in his apperance and he'd be soon 11 and thise also won him Wendy so Stan hated Kenny more and he rubbed it in too kissing Wendy and pinching her butt when Stan was around and he managed to get her a card and a teddy saying to the one I love but something was about to happen that take Stans mind off that and put a smile on his face

At the end of Febuary and because he'd put on some weight. Kyle was finally aloud home but he still wasent talking and Stan was the only one who went round to see him bringing his present but Kyle didn't even look at the gift it sat on his bed untouched

Hey Stan hear your freaky boy freind is back home is he still acting weird taunted Cartman

Hes not my boyfreind and no he's not freaky leave Kyle alone Stan yelled then noticed Kenny standing by the locker with 4 other girls swooning over him he was two timing Wendy

And looks like if you were wrong Mcormick Kyles home Stan yelled and you stay away from him you Judus Stan yelled

Okay he's home so what but bet he's still not talking. And acting all self centred and why would I wanna go near him. I don't give a fuck about Kyle any more he can eat my shit for all I care he seems to be good at eating shit Kenny said making the girls laugh

You bastard you little fucking bastard also you fucking stole my girl only to play around with other girls your a fucking jerk Mccormic Stan screamed charging at Kenny ready to fight

Your the fucking weirdo Marsh yelled Kenny taking off his Jacket and handing it to a slutty looking girl who was older than Kenny here princess hold thise but it's brand new be careful with it till I deal with thise parasite then Kenny turned to Stan

You wanna fuckin take me on okay I'm ready for you fucking fight me then I'll smash you fucking into next week Youll be innhospital next to your freaky freind Kenny yelled. Pushing Stan hard on the chest but before Stan could land a punch. Him and Kenny were yelled at by a hall monitor

Kenny McCormick Stan Marsh what do you two think your doing a red haired boy yelled coming over to the pair who'd stopped fighting

Er nothing Kenny said glaring at Stan

Well good hope you werent going to fight if you were I'd have to put you both on report now be on your ways both of you the boy said as Stan left in the oppisit direction and Kenny grabbed his Jacket and left too with the girls and Clyde following him

Wow that was close dude said Clyde

Well if he pisses me off again I'll get him outside the school that hall moniter kid saved his ass Kenny said

Soon it was Kennys 11th birthday and as he expected Stan wasn't invited nor was Kyle for the first time since they'd met Carol always had scraped enough together to take them to KFC and got a cheap cake for Kenny though Kenny was having a party Stan and Kyle weren't their but Cartman was but Stan didn't really care

About a week later Gerald and Shila were at a meeting about suing apple and had left Kyle with Ike with a neighbour they were good freinds with and she'd accepted Kyle too

Kyle remained in his room as ushal and still not talking but least he'd started eating a little so the woman was in the kitchen with Ike who was chatting happly sitting at the table swinging his legs and having his own lunch his parents desided to keep him off for a bit as he was being picked on at school because of Kyle so he was at home now

Ike despite what was going on was in a cheery mood and chatting away to the woman when suddenly they heard a loud piercing scream rip through the air coming from Kyles room the first time in months he'd made a noise

Omg what on earth was that the woman said as she poured out some more juice for Ike who was still eating his lunch

Kyle I think came from his room and it's only us 3 in the house so must be him Ike said as he carried on eating his lunch and not bothering really

The woman gave Ike the juice and ran into Kyles room and the door was open also to her shock the room was compleatly trashed again and a window was broken even though it was double glazed also his tv was broken and on the floor his toys were all scatterd across the room books torn and his bed clothes wet and thrown everywhere and a pillow was lying outside. Also his nightstand overturned his new lamp broken but worse blood dripped from his wrists he'd cut himself using the pen knife he had from Jew scouts some how he'd seen himself and his poor face was still a terrible mess also he was growling like an wild animal

Kyle now calm down honey I'll call your parents get them to come home and help you. It's okay now also your bleeding so you need help I'll get some bandages from the first aid cabinet the woman said terrified but tried not to let Kyle see her fear

Mrs Edith what's going on what's all the noise asked Ike coming in to the room still eating a sandwich then he stopped in horror almost dropping his lunch

Omg Kyle fuck sake dude mom and dad are really gonna flip out Ike said in shock as Kyle growled angrily his green eyes flashing in rage thise wasent the Kyle everyone knew and loved thise was a monster

Ike honey get out of here now run upstairs and use the other phone line up their to call your parents now the woman said trying to remain calm

But what about you Ike said worriedly as he turned to leave

Look honey don't worry I'll be fine just go sweetie she said pushing Ike out the door to safety

Look Kyle sweetheart I know your stressed out and that but please just put the knife down if you wanna talk I'm here for you but it dosent have to be like thise. The woman said but got no reply

Look Kyle your hurt and bleeding you need medical care and I'm worried incase you get hurt worse now be a good boy you are a good sweet boy and I know your not well but their is no need for this honey the woman said thinking fast on how to calm Kyle

But Kyle just stood their glaring with hatred in his eyes and growling as blood dripped from his wrists he looked terrifying if he'd snapped and the elderly woman he'd known since he was a toddler and shed grown to love Kyle as her own was now terrified of him but tried to hide her fear in a hope he'd soften and she could controle him again but it looked if it wouldn't and Kyle still remaind hostile

Then suddenly without warning Kyle like a tiger attacked the woman and hit her with one of his cruches he used to walk knocking her over onto the floor grabbing her by the hair

Kyle stop it no please thise isn't like you she cried. Then without warning Kyle took his pen knife and suddenly slashed her face on both sides like his own had been cut leaving the woman bleeding heavily and screaming and crying for Kyle to get off and she then managed to push him off her

Kyle then dropped the knife and crawled into a corner of the room and sat crying whist banging his head off the wall the poor boy had no idea of what he'd just done he had had a mentle break down it seemed

Well that's Chpt 34 up omg what a Chpt what has come over Kyle has he cracked will he ever be normal just wait and see lol next Chpt coming soon also I desided to give Kenny bleached white hair after a dream I had about Kenny bleaching his hair white and you can't get dye with glitter in it that's my imagination lol but you can get glitter gel iv had it But more coming soon told you the story was to get dark maybe an evil Kyle

Kyle:hey I'm not evil I'm good

Me: I know that but remeber thise is only a story

Also the name Mrs Edith is the name of an old neighbour who I didn't like as a little kid she burst my ball when it landed in her garden she was weird she gave good Xmas presents but could be a demon at times lol


	35. Chapter 35

Mrs Edith Mrs Edith omg yelled Ike running down the stairs in panic and screaming at the horrific sight that met him

Mrs Edith he yelled in shock and trying to help her and seeing her bleeding face OMFG Kyle are you mad what the hell have you done you could have killed her wait till mom and dad get home your in big trouble now Ike yelled angrily at his older brother

But Kyle didn't respond he just sat their whimpering in shock as Ike tried to help the injured woman

About 5 minutes later Sheila and Gerald arrived home in shock too fearing what they'd see and also at that moment Stan desided to visit and he seen all the camotion and Mrs Edith being now led out to a waiting ambulance that had pulled up and she had a large dressing on her face and Kyle in another ambulance with bandages round his wrists and his parents were talking to the police with Ike as Ike had raised the alarm

Wh what's going on what's up with Kyle yelled Stan confused looking at Kyle in the ambulance with a police man now

Oh God Stan Sheila gasped as Gerald walked over to Stan

Look Stan Kyles going to be fine. Son it's just been a little misshap and Kyles going back into hospital Gerald said

Why what's wrong whys Kyle going back to hospital he's only just got out Stan said worriedly

Well he's not very well maybe he got out a bit too soon but don't worry Stan hell be fine we will let you know how things go so don't worry Gerald smilled leading his sobbing wife away to the car. as they planned to follow the ambulance

Kyle Kyle shouted Stan before the doors were shut but Kyle didn't even look at Stan What the hell is going on will someone tell me please yelled Stan as everyone got ready to leave. and only Ike came over

Look Stan I'm not sure myself it all happend so fast but Kyle attacked our babysitter Ike called out before being put in the back of his parents car

kyle did what wait hold on Ike what's going on Kyle wouldn't harm anyone unless he was threatend and Kyle likes Mrs Edith he's known her all his life he would never do that Stan yelled but no one awnserd him

Omg what went on. Poor Kyle thought Stan watching everyone leave

At the hospital Kyle sat in the treatment room with his parents as Ike had been dropped off at a family freind and police wanted to talk to him later but Ike had already spoke to the police about everything he'd seen and why Kyle may have done it and all the trauma Kyle had sufferd in the past

Meanwhile Kyle now needed Stiches to part of his wrists but luckily the cuts weren't too deep even though what Kyle did was totally wrong and Mrs Edith needed surgery to repair her face but luckily she didn't press charges she said that Kyle was emotionally stressed and normally he was a sweet kind caring boy but he'd been through so much and almost died himself and really it's pity and help he should get so once again after being treated Kyle was again transferred back to the mentle hospital for his own safety and to get help

Also in that hospital they would try and get Kyle to talk again and eating normaly as he still wasent eating right and very painfully thin and thise time he'd be staying for a very long time by the looks of it

Dr what is wrong with poor Kyle thise is so unlike him Gerald said the next day at the hospital

Well what is obvious he is still in very deep trauma from what happend to him only he knows what went on we will never really know the horrors of what he sufferd the dr said but something has changed again to make him snap like that I don't know what has caused it now you both said that Kyle was a normal boy before all thise happend the Dr added

Yes of course he was he was a kind caring gentle boy very popular at school hard worker top A+ studiant with hopes of going onto university and also he loved Mrs Edith like a grandmother she's known him since he was about a year old she moved here with her Husband he sadly died about 7 years ago but she treated kyle like a grandson she loved him to bits shed knit him sweaters make him candy he could eat as one of her kids is diabetic like Kyle and she babysat Kyle hundreds of times in the past Kyle loved her he'd climb onto her knee for a story and a hug he loved her reading stories to him. Also as he got older he'd clear her path and go shopping for her but Kyle is a very well liked boy and what happend to him with Apple left us all shocked Gerald said sadly

Well iv read up on Kyles medical notes from his past and thise seems very unlike him but trauma can do a lot of things to a person and that is what Kyle is suffering from shure we can fix the scars on his face but can we fix the emotional ones that's a different story but acting like thise seems to be his way of coping he's gone into his own world I'm afraid where no one can reach him the dr added Yes we know all that but attacking a freind like that that's not my little Bubba at all Sheila said

Well thise might sound strange but maybe Kyle thought she was a threat to him for some reason Out to hurt him but as I said no one knows what's going on in Kyles mind but Kyle and I'm guessing the poor child's mind will be pretty messed up just now the dr said sighing

So will he ever get over it and return to his old self that's all we want Gerald asked

Well again it's hard to say he may in time return to normal or iam afraid he may be lost to us forever but I promise we will help him the best way we can and we will also give him counciling therapy and also we can arrange for him to have more surgery to remove the bad scarring from his face so maybe if he sees if he has a close to normal appearance that will maybe help heal him but im afraid it will be a very long prosesse the dr said sighing

Well one were prepared to take we will do anything. To get Kyle back wept Sheila as Gerald rubbed her back

In a side room Kyle had been sedated again and he sat quietly on a bed with a hospital gown on and still not speaking and staring into space somehow he let a nurse change his clothes and put a name band on him

Hi their Kyle how are you doing sweetheart are you okay a chubby nurse said coming into the room shed seen Kyle before and got used to the scars and ignored them and she apeard jolly and freindly to him Oh your parents are outside in another room also I think they brought you presents seen them with some gift bags lucky you also isn't your birthday not soon how old will you be 11 wow long time since I was 11 the nurse laughed even my kids are older than you she laughed

But despite the nurse chatting away Kyle didn't respond though he watched her coming and going and even plumping up his pillows

Soon his parents came in and whisperd to the nurse who smilled and got ready to leave. Well I'll leave you with your parents now Kyle I'll see you later hon the nurse said leaving the room

Hi their son still not talking today then oh we'll never mind maybe tomorrow oh and if your worried about Mrs Edith don't everything's okay now Kyle she's doing fine also she's going home tomorrow and she is asking after you also she's dropped all charges so the police won't be bothering us again also Ike is with his freinds he's missing you again and so is Stan hell come to visit soon now shall we put on the tv and see what's napping in the big wide world out their we can kill the sound though Gerald smilled

But Kyle didn't awnser he lay back on his bed and turned his face towards the wall ignoring everyone if he wanted to remain in his own world

Hey Bubba what's wrong hon said his mom going to hug the boy and though she did manage to touch him Kyle shiverd in fear and quickly moved away repulsed by her touch he still hated pepole touching him even his own family and also he noticed that his mom had stopped trying to kiss him and she never touched his face like she tried to in the past Kyle wasent shure if it was because of the way he acted or if she was now repulsed by him and also his dad had stopped touching him now too maybe because of the same reason yet Kyle didn't blame them if they were repulsed by him if thise had happend to someone else instead of Kyle Kyle would feel the same and avoid touching them Kyle was repulsed by himself and hated himself He just wanted to die as he seen himself as a freak now

Er we brought you some things from home and a few new things too we have a little freind to keep you company said Sheila putting a grey me to you bear on his night stand holding a heart saying Son on it also we brought you your new fleecy blanket and slippers plus some games and your DS and a few board games you can play with the nurses also I got some cookies you can eat and some comics Sheilla said placing everything on. The bottom of Kyles bed so he could see it but he didn't look at it Well their their when your ready in your own time hon said Sheila smilling

Hey maybe when your better son we will take you to see the new Adventures movie that's ment to be out later in the year think that's coming out in July you like the Adventures Sheila said now touching Kyles foot but he pulled it quickly out the way Sheila noticed thise but carried on talking to the boy er remeber the time at Halloweem you dressed as Thor Stan was Captin America Kenny was Ironman and Eric was the hulk but pepole called him a green Honey Boo Boo Gerald laughed

Yeah wasent that not the time Kenny got that really short cropped haircut and he looked very neat too with it too Sheila said

Yeah I think it was around that time Gerald said but he ate all the candy that was put out for the kids his share and everyone else's he was so so hungry poor kid Gerald added smilling as the nurse came back in again to cheack Kyles notes at the bottom of his bed

Oh does Kyle like the adventures then the nurse said smilling looking at Gerald

Yeah when he was younger he was right into them Thor was his favrioute His freinds still like the Adventures too I seen Stan with the DVD and Kenny last summer with an Ironman t shirt also Kyle has the DVD too I'll bring them next time we visit He can watch it Gerald smilled

Aww i think you'd like that Kyle make it more homely with all your things around you wouldn't you hon smilled Sheila but Kyle again didn't say anything He just lay their silently stairing into space in a world of his own

Kyle remaind like that thought the 3 hour visit as ushal his parents made small talk about what was happening in the town and the latest news but again Kyle didnt respond he'd heard them talk to him and he glanced a couple of times at them but he had a lost far away look in his eyes

Kyles parents didn't visit for the next 3 days as they had so much on and were caught up with legale stuff to do with seeing Apple. But Kyle didn't even notice or maybe he simply didn't care anymore it seemed as if his soul had left hi, and even his parents had seen that in him too but after what happend to Mrs Edith stories began to spread and pepole whisperd about Kyle

But always Stan remained very loyal to Kyle. Defending him and he always asked after him and was he talking yet and could he visit him but Gerald gave him the same awnser well as can be expected no not yet and maybe soon and yes we will pass on your kind regards and tell him your asking after him

Then at school everyone was talking and whispering and it be about Kyle too then the graffiti Started appearing it was a crude drawing of Kyle attached to the other two and the Human centiJew written underneath it and it was in Cartmans hand writing and Stan hit the roof at seeing thise and as ushal to Stans horror instead of sticking up for Kyle Kenny sided with Cartman aganst Stan and Stan wonderd if it was Kenny that was responsible for hijacking Kyles Tumbler Twitter Devantart Skype Ask FM you tube and Facebook accounts as Kenny was good at hacking into pepoles accounts and changing passwords to his advantage and also Kenny been in the school PC room a lot Stan though

WTF Kenny Stan screamed grabbing Kenny in the corridor as Kenny stood chatting up a group of girls who were swooning over him

Get the fuck off me what do you mean Kenny said turning round his face red with anger

You dude did you fucking hijack Kyles Facebook Twitter DA Ask FM Skype you tube and Tumbler accounts And turn them into hate sites Stan screamed

Fuck sake no I didn't I have better things to do with my time than screw around with Kyles online accounts Kenny yelled

Don't lie McCormick I seen you going into that school PC room a lot what other accounts have you fucked up belonging to Kyle Stan screamed ready to punch Kenny he knew Kyle had a lot of online accounts apart from those main ones he mentioned

Wow calm down dude I haven't been near Kyles online accounts and that couldn't have been me going into the PC room have you forgot I was fucking banned last week for looking at online porn sites I hacked into,Kenny yelled so take your blame else where Kenny yelled

Kenny was right it couldn't have been him going into the PC room Kenny been banned from their as he'd hacked into a forgin porn site and was watching videos ment for adults over 21 not for an 11 year old and to make things worse Kenny was masterbating to them too and was caught on security cameras

Just look before you leap Marsh Kenny yelled angrily as Stan walked away not wanting to get into conflict with Kenny but the two clashed again in the dinning hall That lunch time again Kenny was bad mouthing Kyle to another boy and that made Stan mad

What the fuck did you just say about Kyle Stan screamed grabbing Kennys shoulder

Get the fuck off me or you will be wearing that dinner instead of eating it look all I said I wish Kyle would just snap out of it Christ dude its over now what's happend has happend why can he just move on and anyway they can fix his scars and that his family are loaded they can afford it he's acting like a self centred spoilt brat and I said thise in the past theirs fucking worse cases in the world than him Kenny yelled

Kenny McCormick your still a fucking heartless bastard your another Cartman now yeah shure they can fix his face but have you heard of emotional problems yelled Stan

Fuck it yeah iv heard of that but I don't go about attacking neighbours who try to help me and don't you fucking start about emotional problems don't forget what happend to me spending Xmas in hospital having the fucking shit beaten out me by my drunken da having my arm broken in 3 fucking places so maybe Xmas their was better for me but iv had it fucking hard Kyle has life fucking easy actully I fucking envy him yeah hard to beleive it but I'd gladly swop places with him even if he got his ass and face all cut n carved up he's still fucking lucky he has parents who love him a comftible home good food and a warm bed also fancy clothes all the best of toys money in the bank and he dosent need to share his house with rats and dosent have siblings who might be taken into care or in the Jail so yeah I fucking envy Kyle so get to fuck out of here yelled Kenny as Stan left

So take it your not going to Kyles birthday next month said Stan

You kidding no way dude what's the point he won't fucking. look at me he's to much in his own world he's a fucking zombie dude so you go if you want your on your own when Kyle agnolages me that's when I'll talk to him Kenny said as he got his lunch

God I wish Chef was here I could have talked to him Stan thought thinking of their good freind Chef who'd tragicly died hed often helped the boys with their problems and was a really good freind also Stan knew Kenny had it hard but things must have been really tough if he envied Kyle but he thought everything was going okay for Kenny as he had all the new stuff and the new hairstyle but maybe Stan was wrong about Kenny but Kenny was to proud to admit he had problems no one really knew unless he turned up with injuries to his face like a black eye or burst lip which had happend in the past

Thats that chappy done next one coming soon yeah I miss Chef too he was awesome but stayed tuned for the next chappy so enjoy


	36. Chapter 36

Stan was finally aloud to visit Kyle the following week but after his recent fight with Kenny he could still hear Kennys crule voice calling the redhead a zombie Stan hated thinking thise but Kyle did act Zombie like maybe Kenny had a point but he'd never tell Kyle that or about Kenny and the others he had to lie to Kyle tell him everyone was worried about him even if they weren't and didn't care if Kyle lived or died

Again Kyle was heavily sedated but maybe not as much now as he had been in the last but he still wasent talking but seemed to be listening and the only noise he made was a coughing noise and he sneezed a couple of times as it seemed he'd caught a slight cold but he never spoke

Hey their Kyle so how's things anything new happen then said Stan in his ushal cheery voice and smilling at his freind but as ushal despite looking at him Kyle never spoke

Hes still the same son they've eased his sedation a little so he's a little more alert now. But he's still not spoke he might soon you never know wont you Kyle smilled Gerald but Kyle never responded or even looked at his dad

Oh that is good news well done you Stan said smilling at Kyle so when is he coming home will it be soon maybe in time for his birthday Stan asked Gerald hoping he'd say yes

I don't think so hon well we don't know for shure we're hoping soon anyway but how soon well we don't know really Sheila added

Okay but still that's good I guess oh and once your home Kyle we can hang out with the others go to Sizzlers then Starks pond hey and maybe we can go and see the new Adventures movie you me and Kenny and maybe Cartman if he behaves also as we've all grown a little we can get new costumes and I'm shure that long blond wig will fit you still so you. An be Thor again and hey also we can dress up and cosplay going to see the movie omg it will be soo cool we will have a great time then goto KFC or TGI Fridays after for a bote to eat your pick said Stan smilling at Kyle

Er Stan listen son I don't wanna burst your bubble but I don't think Kyle is quite ready for that yet maybe he will be one day in the future you can all go to the Cinima or out for dinner but not just now Gerald said gently

Why I thought he'd love a trip to the Cinima and dress as Thor also the movie is in 3D that be mega cool and omg Kyle you should see the new merchandise that's coming out you will love it Stan said glancing at Kyle

Oh I'm shure he would wouldn't you bubba but listen Stan not just now hon it's far to soon for all thise and Kyle isn't better yet so maybe another time but you go with the others don't wait for Kyle Sheila said

Yeah we can get him the movie when it comes out on DVD probely in the Autumn Gerald said smilling

Oh okay well maybe the film might not be that good and anyway Kenny would eat all the popcorn as hes always hungry and since he got his hair bleached white he dosent look much like Ironman now but anyway enough of them I have brought you some chocolate it's your favrioute. Diabetic kind and I got you a games magazine it was a freebie from the games store at the mall but it's really good said Stan placing the magazine and chocolate on the night stand whist smilling at Kyle

Kyle glanced at the gifts but as ushal he said nothing he just sat their on the bed fiddling with the ID braclet he had on his now healed wrists also Stan noticed that the bandages on his wrists were of and the faint scars but he said nothing

Stan along with Kyles parents stayed About 3 hours then left but Kyle didn't notice them really infact they might as well not been their Kyle was locked in a world of his own and unreachable

Kyle had a way of telling everyone he was fed up he just sighed and rolled onto his side facing the wall with his back to everyone and that's what he did that day but what no one seen was a tear roll down Kyles face would he ever be normal again to go home or would he spend years like thise locked away for the rest of his life Stan didn't want to be visiting him in 10 or 20 or more years he wanted Kyle to get better so he could come home

Also Kyle never touched the chocolate and it sat on the nightstand till it practically melted and eventually it had to be thrown out and he. Ever looked at the magazine

Kyles parents visited again 3 days later but as ushal he never looked or spoke to them yet as ushal they chatted away to him about everything and anything really but not one word from Kyle Kyles parents really worried about him and before and after their visits with him they always had long talks with the the doctor caring for Kyle on what treatment Kyle was receiving for his mentle state as the physical scars could wait just now but his mentle problems were their main worries

Easter also came and went it was late thise year and Kyle was visited in hospital as normal but it was just Kyle his parents and a Jewish doctor who worked at the hospital ao they celebrated Passover at the hospital but sadly stan didn't visit he was caught up with Easter and his family so now the next thing on thr agenda was Kyles birthday but Kyle didn't care if he celebrated it or not he was still in hospital with no signe of release

Like preciouse years Sheila made lots of invites to Kyles freinds remebering the guest who came to his parties in the past Kyle used to invite Stan Kenny Cartman Butters Clyde Tweek Craig Token Jason Bradly Timmy and Jimmy and a few of the girls too he liked it be the party of the year so to say and normally they'd all goto Kyles favrioute restrant a theme restrant called Casa bonitos and one year they even went to a theme park and sometimes other real cool places like the Cinima or bowling and everyone loved Kyles parties and talk about it for ages afterwards but thise year theird be no cool places the party was to be held in the hospital a room was to be set aside for them and decorated with streamers balloons and a banner saying Happy Bierthday Kyle also Kyles family had all be invited even his boring cousion also called Kyle and Ike could bring his 2 closest freinds and also Karen McCormick had been invited it sounded a great party but who'd turn up would be a different story as every one had been avoiding Kyle like the Plauge and Stan knew theird be no point in asking pepole if they were going as he knew what their awnsers would be

As suspected on the big day itself all the pepole who'd been invited didn't turn up but only Kyles Parents his brother Ike Stan and his parents even Shelly avoided the party making her excuses and Kyles parents tried to delay the party as long as possible to see who else would turn up thinking they might have got lost but no one came so they had to press on with the party

Well isn't thise really cosy Sharon smilled as they all sat round a table shame the others can't come but least the staff managed to come sharon added smilling and glancing at the doctor and 2 nurses who cared for Kyle

Er yeah the kids at school are really busy Kennys visiting a relative today with his mom and Karen Cartman is at the dietion Butters is at dance class thr rest well dunno about them Stan lied knowing that no one wanted to go

Aww that's a shame well their missing out on a lovely tea said Sheila who glanced at Kyle who staried at his feet still not speaking

Oh erm that looks like a lovely cake said Randy looking at the large blue and white iced cake with Happy Birthday Kyle on it and it was really 2 large cakes in the shape of 11 his new age

Yes thanks I got it made for him you know that little bakery in town oh they do lovely cakes in their the owners Jewish like ourselfs well I always get Kyles cakes in their and Ikes too their very reasonable too and have a lovley large range of cakes and they know that Kyles diabetic so what not to put in the cake so I am sorry if the cake tastes a little bitter their is no suger in it Sheila said smilling

Oh no that's okay we have tasted Kyles cakes before their really deliciouse said Sharon smilling

Yeah I love Kyles cakes some cakes are just too sweet for me Stan said smilling as he sat next to Kyle

As the cake was placed in front of Kyle by a nurse and Gerald lit the candles and the other nurse drew the Curtians so the room was now dark

Okay Bubba blow out the candles and make a wish and maybe it will come true Sheila said cooing over Kyle going to pet his head but Kyle moved out the way her hand just lightly brushed some of his soft curls

But Kyle didn't respond to anyone he just sat their stairing at them and then the cake

Blow out the candles bro and then we can eat the cake Ike said smilling

Need some help son said Gerald leaning over to help Kyle who quickly backed away terrified incase he was touched and a look for fear and horror on his face

The others noticed it too but said nothing

Er okay will I blow them out for you said Gerald and so him and the others blew out the candles then sang happy birthday to Kyle but Kyle didn't respond or touch the cake which Stan thought was sad as the cake was deliciouse but the nurse said shed save a couple of slices for Kyle incase he wanted some later and they'd store them in the staffs fridge with his name on it

Sadly Kyles party was a total disaster and ended really early Kyle never cominicated once with anyone and it was really them celebrating his birthday not him he may as well not even been in the same room to Kyle it was just another day really and all days samed the same and blended into each other as Kyle was lost in his own world

Hey so how was the party then did you all have to eat shit. Teased Cartman the next day at school

Shut up fatass no it was really good actully Stan lied

Yeah right bet. The game you played was become the humancentipad and fart in each others faces he taunted

Fucking shut it Stan yelled it wasent like that it was a nice day and Kyle enjoyed it

Also watching the argument was a smirking Kenny he was always lurking around when Stan was arguing smirking and Stan didn't trust him he still thought it was Kenny that hacked into Kyles online accounts as he remeberd Kenny had Internet acces via his phone and Toshiba handy book ( has that got Internet on it not shure sorry Kyle I'm with Apple ) ut he had no proof it was Kenny really but he'd need to catch him in the act and Kenny had recently hacked an account for online porn magazines and stole a family members debut card to pay for them Kenny was a known hacker

Hey dude what really happened at that party and don't say it was great cos I know you Marsh if you lie and I somehow don't think Kyle would be up dancing on the table he's too zoned out Kenny said

For all you care you hate him Stan yelled

Hates a strong word maybe I still do care I dunno but I don't hate as much as fatass he's hated Kyle since day one calling him all the antisemetic names but I don't care if Kyles a Jew or not nor would I care if his face is screwed up if he spoke to me then fine I'd visit and chat and that It not whist he's in that zombie state so take it he's still like that then normally you'd be raving about Kyles parties but you've been too quiet something happend Kenny said

Okay maybe it did yeah as you said he's still in a zombie state not communicating or even looking at us or his presents and he got some really cool stuff even the hospital staff were kind enough to get him presents and also we all had to blow out the candles on his cake it was a lovely cake in the shape of the numbers 11 too so he like got 2 cakes but he never ate it or touched the food we ate it all he just sat their stairing into space but it could be cos of the drugs and that he's on Stan siged

Thought so so he's still a zombie then Kenny said

Look he's not a Zombie I beleive the old Kyle is in their somewhere and will come out and thise new ones taken over but just because he didn't look at us or his parents or brother dosent mean to say he's a zombie he's just fucking terrified and even Ike couldn't get away quick enough from him I think he's given up on Kyle But it's terrible not knowing what to say or do Stan sighed sitting on the floor near Kennys feet

Well now you know how I feel dude look Stan I don't hate you nor do I hate Kyle I miss the old Kyle too and iv nothing aganst the way he looks with his scars it's not the scars that make the person it's what's inside their heart But Kyle has closed his heart to the world were all trying to help him but he is shutting us out I think he's too far gone to be saved and the way things are going hell be in that hospital for decades will you be putting your life on hold when your in your 20s 30s or 40s letting life pass by you so you can visit Kyle in a mentle hospital and say if he's still their when he's an old man and his parents are no longer around will you be going their with your walking frame and grey hair missing out on the chance of going on to get good grades missing the school leavers prom going to collage settling down with a girl marriage and your own family Kenny said look dude don't wanna sound I think the old Kyles gone forever look how he attacked poor Mrs Edith I knew her too all the kids did she was. Like a grandma to us all she wouldn't harm anyone and yet Kyle slashed her face that's not the Kyle we know maybe it's time to forget that new Kyle and move on also we can go and see that new Adventures movie I'm gonna get the large Ironman doll he's cool and hes my favrioute Kenny smilled hoping to take Stans mind of Kyle but it didn't work

No I can't turn my back on Kyle like that he needs me and I'll always be their for him. He's my super best freind were and though he's in a world of his own and has shut us all out I'm determend to break through and get him outta that world back into thise one yeah that's the easy way out what your doing turning my back on Kyle but I'd never do that to him Stan said

Yeah dude I know that he's your super best freind but look dude it's obviouse that Kyle dosent want our help or he'd have asked for it long ago and say if he couldn't talk their is other ways for him to get his point across even a pen and paper would do the job Kenny said

Look ken the old Kyle will come back to us you see and hell even be back at school and everyone will be crawling to get back in with Kyle I bet Stan said

Yeah we'll what ever dude I'm hoping he'll snap out of ot too and be back to normall but he will get bullied by the likes of Cartman and other assholes here but if he talks to me and be nice to me I'll be his freind and if anyone touches Kyle I'll kick the fuck out them I don't hate Kyle just pissed off at him for the way he's treating me and everyone but you know Kyle will get picked on like the time those stupid girls made the list rating Kyle the ugliest and everyone picked on him and avoided him for a bit Kenny said

Yeah I know I remeber but it was rigged to make Clyde number 1 so he could get the girls cheap shoes and purses cos his dad owns a show store Wendy uncoverd it and told me and the girls fell out with her for weeks and even Bebe tried to shoot her when she stole her dads gun

Yeah I fucking remeber she tried to shoot Wendy but the bullet somehow rickishaed and got me instead I was at home having my lunch and fell face first into my pop tarts Kenny moaned

Er sorry bout that dude had no idea where the bullet ended up but Bebe got a caution and sent to Juvie ( juvinile hall ) for a bit then that all made it up in the end Stan said

Yeah but who was nuber one anyway you saw the real list and what nuber was Kyle really asked Kenny

He was pretty high up I think 4 or 5 not shure but not last fatass was last you were really high up too said Stan making Kenny blush in fact I think all the blonds were at the top infact don't get a big head when i say thise but I think you were number 1 then it was Butters then Tweek then Kyle followed by Clyde but Kyle was higher than me but I don't care it was a stupid list anyway and as Wendy said the girls make lists all the time really Stan sighed

Er so you still going to see Kyle then Asked Kenny

Yeah I always will I think he's aware of me iv seen him look at me even though he dosent cominicate his eyes follow me round the room I just wish he'd speak Stan sighed

Yeah but I doubt it he's too far gone I think anyway how's Mrs Edith I heard she's home and her stiches are out now Kenny said

Oh she's doing good she's been very lucky her scars arnt that bad and will heal on their own just now their pale faint lines Kyle didn't cut her deeply like his face had been cut and she has forgiven him but she's stopped asking after him now and refuses to babysit Ike and hardly ever talks to Kyles parents I think she might be scared of Kyle like Ike is now after Kyle attacked Mrs Edith Ike is scared to be in the same room as Kyle now and it's sad as they were so close too Stan said

Yeah poor kid can't say I blame him he's probely repulzed by Kyles face mutterd Kenny to himself

Anyway Ikes at home just now as Kyles in the hospital but when Kyle comes home he will stay with his family again also he's off school as kids were bulling him cos of Kyle Stan sighed

So you going back to see him again Kyle that is asked Kenny

Oh yeah defenetly probelly next week dunno yet it's down to his parents really I will have to find out how he's doing from them but I'm hoping next week sometime why do you wanna come all of a sudden Stan asked actully surprised by Kenny being nice to him when only a few weeks ago he was gonna beat the shit outta Stan

Er no no thanks I'll pass on it when Kyle starts talking I'll visit anyway moms freind is coming soon to re bleach my roots Kenny lied as his hair didn't need doing his roots were snow white and judging by the pink tender looking scalp Kennys hair had just been done so it was another lie to get out of visiting Kyle

But Stan was worried as a couple of days later it was now the first anniversary since Kyle had been taken by apple a whole year had now passed but luckily Kyle didn't really know what day it was so no one told him and that day just passed as normal

Well that's that chappy done hey maybe deep down Kenny cares a little but Kennys acting funny so sorry Ken don't trust you just now so what will happen now is the old Kyle gone forever stayed tuned for more. So enjoy readers


	37. Chapter 37

Stan did get to see Kyle the following week but again as suspected he didn't respond he just staried blankly into space not responding to anyone and again not bothering with the presents Stan had brought Stan sometimes did wonder if he was wasting his time visiting all the time their was lots of other things he could be doing other than sitting in a hospital room for 3 long dull hours having a one way convisation with someone who hardly looked at him and Stan would have loved to have gone to the Cinima with Kenny he had a lot of good laughs with Kenny at times. and he was cool but something in his mind he'd betray Kyle and he didn't want to do that what Stan really wanted was the gang to get back together again like they were but he doubted it Kyle would never be the same again and Kennys words had hit home he did have a vision of 2 elderly men one with greying curly hair and wrinkles sitting on a bed still stairing into space and not talking and another old man sitting next to him with greying hair too both men looked in their 70s or 80s they'd never married the man on the bed never spoke in decades the other man was talking small talk also both sets of parents had long gone and their sibblings had moved on with their lives so all they had was each other really but after 3 hours the other man would leave the hospital to go home also both men had no jobs and were on welfare well the hospital cared for the curly haired man

Stan saw these 2 old men clear as day and they looked very familler then to Stans horror he knew who they were him and Kyle as old men and that scared the shit outta Stan he wanted to graduate get a good job he really wanted to settle down with Wendy and start a family with her but the horrible truth was one day though it be a heart breaking choise if Kyle didn't snap out of it Stan would need to move on with his life Kyle would hold him back but Stan forced that thought out of his head no Kyle will get better he thought

A few days later back at school Stan seen Kenny chatting to Token and laughing and joking also they we're on Tokens laptop and Stan thought he'd heard Kenny say about posting something about Kyle

I knew it that fucking little lying bastard Kenny is the Hacker Stan thought and charged over to Kenny screaming at him giving Kenny and token a shock

You fucking little lier McCormick you are the hacker I knew it you little mother fucking male whore bastard Stan screamed at Kenny punching the boy in the face

WTF dude get the fuck off me screamed Kenny shoving Stan off whist Token grabbed his lap top as it nearly fell onto the floor

You fucking hacked Kyles accounts I heard you say something about posting something about Kyle you set up those hate sites and that I knew it I'll fucking kill you Stan screamed hitting Kenny again

Im not the fucking hacker cartman is Im on line as myself and someone posted a nasty comment about Kyle I'll fucking provoke it look theirs Cartman he's changed Kyles name. See its. kyleeatsshit I'm imortalangel now look there's Cartman badmouthing Kyle again now I'm gonna send him a message. Look now Kenny said

kyleeatsshit :so has Stan been to see the freak yet ..the message said and then Kenny typed

imortalangel : shut it fatass I know it's you and we're onto you for hijacking Kyles Twitter page and his other accounts

kyleeatsshit: ha Kinny what proof do you have

Stan gasped in shock Kenny was right he wasent the hacker but had unmasked him as Cartman

See thought it was him he's the only one that calls me Kinny and he does it on other sites I have the same username on all my accounts imortalangel Kenny said yeah I admit I do hack into accounts like my das and a few of his freinds but it's ushally adult sites To see porn videos and naked women Not to bully Kyle Kenny said

Fuck dude I'm so sorry I blamed you will you help me get Cartman Stan said

Yeah shure iv been attacking him on line via Tokens laptop all day and iv been bulling him too Kenny said

Hope Kyle dosent see thise Token said has he got Internet acces he added

No not at the hospital at home he's got a laptop and his desktop Stan said rubbing his face fuck sake Cartman I should have known Stan said then glanced at Kenny.

Shit Kenny I'm truly sorry I thougt you were the hacker but Cartman has really good PC skills too look at the times he's hacked into big websites and that Stan said

Look forget it dude but now you know fatass is the hacker and fuck knows where he is now not seen him since the bell went Kenny said but I'll get him outta school if I touch him in school grounds then I'm in deep shit Kenny said so he better keep otta my way if he wants to live Kenny added

Yeah and mine said Stan

Stan felt bad about blaming Kenny for being the Hacker when he wasent and the more he thought of it Kenny might be an asshole and a pervert at times but a Cyberbully he wasent but fatass was he'd Cyberbully Kyle even before all thise happend to him so Stan should have known and the funny thing was fatass had been vanishing a lot during break time snow he knew why probely sneaking off some where to post thise messages via his iPad but Stan was terrified in case somehow Kyle would see them

But a few days later Kyle had much more to bother about that his online accounts being hacked Kyle was in the hospital as ushal just sitting on the bed lost in a world of his own when the nurse came in all cheery as ushal

Hi their Kyle sweetie everything okay your parents will be up later to see you they called today and lunch is in an hour hey why don't I turn on the tv give you a bit of company the mid day news should be on and gives you a chance to catch up on the world outside huh she said turning on the tv for Kyle to watch sometimes he did watch it so when the nurse turned it on he looked over at the smartly dressed news woman talking about the currency of the country conflicts abroad and that ushal stuff really

Okay I'll leave you here hon I'll be at the nurses station so if you need me you have the buzzer the nurse smilled leaving Kyle in the room but he was seen on 2 security cameras

Kyle was still not talking or responding. To anyone and was still in a world of his own and he even lost interest in the tv but as he didn't know where the remote to turn it off was he left the tv on and lay on his side but then an artical on the news caught his attention making him sit up again

The news reader had now reported that Steve Jobbs the presedint of Apple had actully died of cancer and everyone called him the greatest geniuse that lived and also in the report they mentioned the centipad saying just over a year ago Jobbs had created the worlds first and only humancentipad that was ment to be the brave new invention but was later withdrawn and declared illeagle and the 3 members of it were later separated and sadly the girl later died due to infection but the man and the young boy were recovering at home but couldn't be contacted for their thoughts on Jobbs death and also their families including the dead girls were in the process of suing Apple

On seeing thise report something inside Kyle suddenly snapped and he got up and with amazing strength he grabbed the tv and threw it breaking it then collapsed to the floor screaming and crying and bringing nurses and doctors running to his room

Kyle sobbed his heart out and amazingly instead of pushingnthe staff away not wantingbto be touched he grabbed the nurse and clung on tight to to her wanting to be held and made a sound like omg no no Its over its over as the staff watched the nurse hug Kyle tight and gently rock him in her arms like a little child petting his hair and whispering softly too him

Shhh shhh it's all right their their let it out you have bottled it all up way to long let it all go Kyle your safe now no one can hurt you like that again just let it go crying will help ease the pain you can heal now it's okay darling shhh it's okay she soothed as Kyle sobbed into her chest soaking her uniform but she didn't care she just held him tight stroking his back and curls and rocking him

Omg is he okay asked another nurse running into the room scared incase Kyle had attacked the nurse again

Yes he's fine. he's gonna be fine I think he's over the worst of it now the nurse said still holding a sobbing Kyle

Someone call his parents tell them to come now the other nurse called as 2 more nurses left to call Kyles parents

I I'm s sorry suddenly Kyle whisperd for the first time in months his voice was very weak from lack of use

Shhh darling it's okay it's not your fault sweetheart your not to blame for anything if anyone is to blame its that friggin Apple for what they did to you sweetheart the nurse said as Kyle nodded as the nurse helped him back to bed again

Dont leave me please Kyle whisperd grabbing the nurses hand as tears streamed down his face

Oh don't worry darling I won't I'll stay here till your parents come but no one can hurt you again like that and that evil man is dead now so he will never come after you or hurt you again the nurse said gently stroking Kyles hair

Hes dead now but I'm alive iv defeted him maybe I can now move on with my life and not live in fear looking over my shoulder every second of the day thought Kyle and he breathed a deep sigh and gently smiled at the nurse even though his face still hurt yes I'm safe now he whisperd before drifting off to sleep

Well that's that chappy up and our story dosent end here the next chappy will be up soon how will Kyle make it up with Kenny will he ever be able to hang out with his freinds and also he is still fragile and the slitest thing could send him back into silence again and i knew for ages that Cartman was the Hacker not kenny hee hee but stay tuned for more and enjoy


	38. Chapter 38

Omg Kyle darling Your talking your talking screamed Sheila bursting into the room with Gerald in toe and hugging her scared son who flinched as his mom kissed his forhead and held him close

Nurse how is he asked Gerald glancing over at Kyle as his mom and another nurse sat talking to him and held his hand

Well he seems to be still upset he just suddanly threw the tv set started screaming and crying something to do with Steve Jobbs dying I think the nurse said We were out the room at the time but just down the corridor at the nurses station when we heard the crash and the screams we thought Kyle was injured but he's a bit calmer now and were not bothering about the tv the nurse said

Thanks and yes we heard too about his death it was that Jobbs that was responsible for all thise Kyle was such a bright happy child and he destroyed him were currently suing Apple for compensation and also their paying for Kyles medical bills too as a sorry gift Gerald said

So when can Kyle come home we so miss him said Sheila hugging her son

Well we have a few more tests and that but as soon as the doctor sees him and also lucky that woman who Kyle attacked isn't pressing any charges she said that she understands that thr boy is tramatized and depressed and it's so not like him and normally Kyles a lovely boy the nurse said

Yes that is true my little Bubba is the nicest boy you could wish to meet normally he's very sweet and caring and very mannerly and polite sheila said stroking Kyles soft curls

Well that's very good isn't it Kyle and we know you didn't mean to attack Mrs Edith you still like her and you can apologize when you see her again Gerald smilled

Huh oh i dunno suppose so I guess whisperd Kyle with a shrug then he laid back down on his bed and rolled onto his side facing the wall to sleep again

Er I think he means yes Gerald said

Later that night Sheila called Sharon and she told the news to Stan who was delighted

Omg you guys did you hear about Kyle screamed Stan running down the corridors of school next day towards Kenny and some of the others

Hear what schools cancelled and we can go home or old Garrisons had a sex change again laughed Kenny

What no Garrisons still a dude and no such luck about no school if only but thise is better Kyles talking he's acknowledged his parents that means he might start talking to us now Stan said. Happly

Yeah doubt it I won't get my hopes up said Kenny before turning round to talk to Tweek

Hes bound to talk to you now Kenny look why don't we all visit him when he gets home if he dosent talk to you. Then okay don't go back but give him a chance. Stan said

Kenny sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair I dunno I'm not going to that stupid mentle hospital he's in Okay right say if I do visit well first he better talk to me or ill leave their and then And I'll only visit him at home Kenny added

Shure Thats fine just turn up even for 10 mins for Kyles sake Stan said look he needs our support and it be nice if the old gang visited him not fatass you and me the 3 of us get on great we had a lot of fun the 3 of us in the past Stan said

Yeah guess we did when I wasent fucking dying every 5 minutes laughed Kenny but okay then I'll vist him i guess he added

Thanks Kenny it will make Kyle happy Stan said before leaving

Hope so and he talks to me sighed Kenny

Dude I heard what are you really gonna visit him said Craig coming over

Well yeah I guess can't get out of it now but dreading it God knows what like he is well seen his face so I know it can't get worse but it's not that he's just so screwed up well last time I seen him he was like that but thought he'd never talk again Kenny said

So your not looking foward to it then said Craig

You kiddin no way dude iv a feeling it's gonna be a disaster Kenny sighed

Well dunno if Stan will let me but I could come too be support Craig said. Smilling

You I thought you couldn't stand Kyle Kenny said surprised even before all thise happend You always riveld our old gang he added

Well Kyle can be and asshole at times but your cool ill go for your sake cos i can tell your not looking foward to it Craig said.

Wow thanks dude and no I'm not I'm dreading it sighed Kenny Kenny patting Craig's back

So you wanna come and see Kyle too Tweekers asked Kenny smilling at the twitchy boy who sipped his coffee from a flask

Gaaahhhh n no oh Jeeze I I can't h handle KKKyle Tweek streaked and ran off screaming down the corridor

Take that's a no then laughed Craig watching the other boy vanish from sight

So when's Kyle getting home then asked Craig

Dunno need to get back to Stan on that one his mom will tell him she's in touch with Kyles mom he says his moms on the phone for hours Kenny laughed but no doubt Stan will be broadcasting it at school all he needs is a bloody megaphone and Stand on the school roof Kenny laughed

Yeah so true dude Craig hes acting if hes in love with Kyle laughed. as the boys headed for class

Kyle actully. remained in hospital for another 4 days and then again aloud home everyone hoping for good thise time but sadly again Kyle went back into his own world hardly talking and eating. But least thise time their was no embaracing welcome hope parties like the. last time

Next day again Kyle stayed mostly hidden away in his room. And hadent spoke all morning then he had a suprise which he didn't really want

Oh Kyle Bubba theirs some freinds in the lounge hear for you hon they have come to visit see how you are and they have a nice present for you and don't worry it's not Terrance and Phillip related why not come in and see them Sheila said. Cheerfully

No I'm fine mom send them away I'll see them another time not in the mood Kyle whisperd sadly wincing at the thought of seeing other pepole as he didn't feel confident enough around pepole apart from his parents their were the only ones he spoke to or allowed them to touch him but instead of waiting in the lounge and taking no for an awnser and leaving. Like other pepole would maybe do Stan came to the door dragging Kenny and Craig too and both had been warned not to say anything about his scars

Hey their Kyle how are you. Thise is for you it's the brand new Final Fantasy game for your PSP and theirs a new Kingdom Hearts game out soon and guess what Riku and Sora are visiting the store in the mall Stan said smilling

Duh stupid it's someone dressing up as them we all know Riku and Sora arnt real bet it's those lookalikes who premote the KH stuff when they come out they visited before Kenny said

Well what ever but their at the mall next month you can come if you want to Stan said smilling but that new game their it's just come out you can see the trailers on tv even I haven't played it yet smilled Stan as he sat on the bed next to Kyle

Er thanks guys mutterd Kyle not looking at anyone. and then he placed the game on the night Stan. And Craig whisperd something into Kennys ear and he nodded sniggering a little Kyle noticed thise but Stan didn't

So Kyle how's things with you anything new to tell us then asked Kenny

Okay I guess and no sorry Kyle shrugged then went quiet again

Okay so when are you coming back to school then or will you ever be back asked Craig who avoided eye contact with Kyle and glanced at Kenny instead who smirked a bit then shrugged

i dunno was all Kyle said also shrugging and if he didn't really care and not looking at anyone

Er well you haven't really missed anything exciting really oh almost forgot old Garrasons on the war path out for blood thanks to Craig here he put a ball through his car window said Stan

Huh I didn't mean to it was really it's all Clydes fault he ducked out the way instead of catching it stupid asshole he is he's worse than Tweek Craig mutterd making Kenny laugh a bit

Well what ever dude it's cos of that Garrisons now taking it out on the rest of us again hate when he does that oh and Kyle do you notice a huge change in Kenny asked Stan looking at the other boy

Hmmm Kyle mutterd glancing at Kenny before looking away again as of he didn't care

Hes had his hair bleached white and cut a little and he's wearing a new ironman t shirt he's looking smart said Stan smilling at Kenny

Yeah i got my hair dyed white for xmas i was a wedding attendent in lapland a family meber she had a winter theme wedding and i like my hair like thise also i have some glittery gel in it too and for the t shirt well it's not brand new mom got it from the thrif store as I love Ironman I'd love to see the new movie but it's way too expensive I'd need to save to go and see it any of you fancy coming maybe get a group. Of us you Kyle also you Stan and Craig along with Butters Clyde Tweek and Jimmy dunno about Timmyn we need to see if the Cinima has wheelchair acces and no harm to Timmy he is cool and i do like him but he holds us back with that damn chair then Kenny paused seeing Kyles wheelchair that he used sometimes then he felt Stans eyes glare at him

Oh fuck it dude I forgot you use a wheelchair now shit sorry Kenny said but Kyle didn't pay attention and Kenny mouthed fuck it i forgot to Stan

Er thanks but I think ill pass on that sorry Dont wanna hold you guys back Kyle mutterd stairing at the floor

Erm okay then up to you I guess but I think the new movie will be awesome Kenny smilled so if you wanna come. You still have my number so gimme a call my phone can get incoming calls but i cant make calls out of credit he added

Hmmm was all Kyle said

Their was a very long silence for a while no one knowing what to say

Oh everyone at school is all asking for you wondering when you'll be back they miss you said Stan and though your off well your new desk is still next to mine weve moved up a grade now he added

Mmm mutterd Kyle again not looking at Stan

Yeah I'm up the very back of the class now means if imnboard I can have a sneaky nap in class or read my magazines without being caught laughed Kenny making Craig laugh too

Yeah red hot porn magazines knowing you Kenny sighed Stan rolling his eyes

Of course. You know me to well and how I like my porn smilled Kenny making Stan roll his eyes

Again Kyle sighed not paying attention but instead he sighed deeply and glanced at the window it looked really nice outside but he'd never go out again he felt

Also Craig and Kenny felt very uncomftible too around Kyle they had no idea what to say to him really what do you say to someone that went through what he'd been through

Suddenly Kenny pulled out his phone pretending he had a text from his mom truth was he wanted to get away from Kyle

oh erm I'm sorry just got a text from mom she wants me to go and pick up Karen from her freinds moms too busy to get her and dads at the scrapyard so I'm the only one avalible I guess Kenny said

Oh yeah that reminds me too think that's what that Text that I got from mom was about too iv to pick up Ruby from her freinds two and also I need to change Stripes cage as its getting really smelly and moms been on at me to change it too said Craig as he and Kenny stood up looking at their phones

Wanna come with us might stop over at City woks for a takeaway im a bit rich today iv got. $10 made it last night helping at scrappy it will buy me and Karen some dinner said Kenny smilling showing everyone his money

Er no no thanks you guys go on I'm fine here I'll stay with Kyle for a bit tell Karen and Ruby I say hi Stan said as Kenny pushed Craig out the door again whispering something to the other boy and both giggled

Kyle remained quiet watching the 2 boys leave and listen to Stan ramble on in small talk

They hate me don't they Kyle said suddenly shocking Stan

Wh what oh no no. No one hates you Kyle their just busy that's all don't be silly Stan said smilling

Dont lie Stan they can't even bare to look at me they don't want to be in the same room as me can't say I blame them look at me I'm nothing but a freak if I was one of them I'd make excuses to leave Kyle sighed sadly

Look Kyle your not a freak and those scars can be fixed their nothing really and your not that bad and probelly they did have to go and get their sisters so that's why they left and Craig has got into trouble before for letting Stipes cage get smelly and a few times his mom threatend to give Stripe away if he didn't change her on time so they don't hate you Kyle and hard to beleive really after seeing you a few times you get used to the scars I don't notices them now and as I said iv seen a lot worse than that said Stan

Huh doubt it I'll be the freak show of the town now I'll scare little kids and gross pepole out give them nightmares maybe it be better if i was dead Kyle sighed sadly

Look no you won't and your not a freak And dont ever talk like that you hear said Stan going to touch Kyles hand but Kyle quickly pulled away in horror

NO DONT TOUCH ME Kyle said loudly and in a very harsh tone then softend a bit look I'm sorry Stan it's not your fault I'm not ready to be touched yet by other pepole other than my parents maybe the time will come I don't know said Kyle seeing Stan look a bit hurt as Stan had a feeling of love for Kyle as the pair were close

Look I'll let you know when I'm ready I will touch you but I'm not ready yet so please don't hate me but if you want to stop being my freind I understand Kyle sighed

Stan sighed sadly no no I'd never stop being your freind and I understand why you won't want to be touched and I'll gladly wait Stan smilled gently at Kyle then the pair fell into silence again

Er look Stan I don't want to apear rude now I'm still your freind and I'm very found of you but I think it be better if you leave I'm not really up for having visitors yet im sorry maybe soon I will Kyle said sadly looking at his sad freind

Well okay I understand Kyle but please keep in touch will you I'll only worry if you dont said Stan and Kyle nodded

I will so dont worry and no doubt mom will call your mom Kyle whisperd sadly as Stan neared the door

Stan really wanted to go over and hug even kiss Kyle he hated seeing him upset and hurting like thise but he respected Kyles wishes and didn't touch him but he could clearly see the boy was still suffering so he just smilled and whisperd bye Kyle I love you but Kyle didn't hear he lay back down on his bed with his back to Stan

Leaving already son asked Gerald in a cheery mood as he passed Stan in the hallway

Yeah Kyle wants to rest now mr Broflovski he's tierd and visitors tire him out it seems. so he's having a sleep just now but Listen sir I know it's early days yet as Kyles just come home and that but when will he be able to return to school I think it might do him good to be back amongst his old freinds instead of being cooped up in his room all day he must get bord in their doing nothing will he ever return schools not the same without him Stan said sighing

Well he will go back one day were hoping but it won't be for a long long time yet we will try and get the bad scars fixed first so their not so noticeble as we know it can be done but it will take a lot of surgery as the scars are very deep and large and his face is badly damaged Gerald said

Yeah he's very sensitive about them and he hardly spoke too but I so hope the doctors can do something for him he can't go through life like thise and what about his schooling hell fall behind Stan said

Well hell be home schooled Just now well when he's up to it eather by Sheila. Or myself on my days off so his education won't suffer we know what level he's at and the school will send work For him and as for his other problems yes I so hope things will work out for him too Gerald sighed

But if only Kyles scars were the least of Stans problems as worse was to come at school on Monday

Craig had been gossiping about Kyle and parts of what Kyle went through leaked out about the abuse Jobbs had put Kyle through and the carry on with Courtney Cox and it was Kenny that alerted Stan about it

Stan Stan oh fuck it dude have you heard the boy gasped almost out of breath running up to Stan in the school yard

No heard what you okay Kenny your out of breath easy their dude Stan said touching. His freinds arm

Yeah no worries I'm fine but never mind me its that Tucker bastard he's a fucking 2 faced asshole remeber when he was pretending he had a text the other day at Kyles house saying he had to pick up Ruby and clean Stripes cage Kenny said

Yeah it was fake bit like yours Stan said knowing about Kennys fake text but Stan had called Kenny about that later and the pair had rowed about it but it was cleared up now

Well yeah his was fake too and I'm sorry about lying about mine but never mind that Craig took a sneaky photo of Kyles face fattass Bribed him to get a photo and paid him 20 bucks so when Tucker pulled out his phone he took a photo pretending he had a text and sent the photo to fatass phone and now it's all over the school fatass is having a feild day I'm so sorry Kenny said sadly

Aww fuck it no no that's all we need so how bad is it asked Stan

Oh very bad as I said fatass is having a feild day ripping on Kyle telling jokes worse that Terrance and Phillips jokes but fattasss jokes even I find discusting and also Butters and Tweek are totally freaking out Tweekers is at the nurses office he's overdosed on coffee may have to go to hospital and Butters has locked himself in the toilets and the girls are all grossing out so it's pretty bad Stan Kenny said sweet Jeezus if Kyle finds out about thise he's gonna totally freak out and be back to square one again Kenny added panicking

Well we need to make shure he dosent find. Out about thise ever but he hardly leaves his room so it should be very easy I guess Stan said

Well yeah that's true but he might be back one day and how will we keep fatass from ripping on him Its bad enough with the Jew jokes and holocaust Jokes Kyle can handle those and hits back but thise is so different i dont think Kyle could handle these jokes damn fuck it Kenny said angrily

Yeah so true let's just pray that he won't find out otherwise I don't wanna think of what the outcome will be sighed Stan as he and Kenny headed inside the building to get ready for class but inside to Stans horror drawn in the corridor on Kyles locker in white correction flud was a crude drawing of the Humancentipad and Kyle in the middle his curly hair made it him and in Cartmans hand writing the shit eating humancentijew which really angerd Stan

Aww fuck it dude that's all we bloody need thise crap good job Kyle is off so he won't see thise Kenny can you get ride of thise with your pen knife scrape it off that correction fluid is hard to shift with soap and water Stan said looking at the damage

No worries I'm onto it I'll get it off before bell time so don't worry said Kenny and he started Scratching at the graffiti removing it whist Stan keep a look out for anyone as Kenny shouldn't have had the knife in at school as he'd been warned about it in the past but thise time it was coming in handy

Thats that chappy done oh boy things are getting bad and Kyles still in shockwill he ever be the same again also the new Final fantasy game I mentiond is the brand new FF 14 seen the trailers myself and their is a KH3 coming out not shure when though but thought I'd bring it out now in my story also I don't Own FF or KH they belong to Square Enix along with Riku and Sora but stay tuned for the next chappy as its up V soon


	39. Chapter 39

Well well well ooohhh now what do we have here then so cleaning. Up your little shit eating. Boyfriends locker Are we now said Cartman walking over and sneering. As Kenny and Stan ignored him and kept their backs to him but whisperd to each other

Well Stan are you still kissing jew boy on the mouth as it will tast of shit now so that makes you a shit licker and does he smell of shit now Cartman taunted more and laughing a bit

Just fucking shut it will you or I will shit in your mouth you fat bastard hissed Kenny not even turning round but he then whisperd something to Stan and he still cleaned the mess of Kyles locker

Ohh so you have the hots for him too now Kinny what's it like to be in love with a shit eating ginger Jew does he only eat shit now instead of food when you visit does he make you guys eat shit too Cartman teased

Look fuck off Cartman and leave Kyle alone when he's not here to defend himself bet you wouldn't say that if Kyle was here cos he'd kick the fuck outta you scarred or not. Oh and forgot to say Fattass have you been to that awesome sale recently at Bestbuys Stan taunted knowing Cartman had been banned from their

Oh sorry Cartman we forgot your banned from their now aww pity that the sales awesome too sniggerd Kenny glancing over his shoulder

Fucking shut it both of you poor piece of crap and Gay boy you know. nothing Cartman yelled as the 2 freinds tried not to giggle

Well back off and leave Kyle alone understand yelled Stan now making a group of passers by turn round and whisper wondering if a fight would break out

Well that little fucking Jew boy owes me a humancentipad and really Kyle belongs to me now and I want a humancentipad NOW with Jew boy in the middle of it and what I want I get yelled Cartman throwing a tantrum and atamping his foot like a baby and making pepole talk

Well tough Kyle dosent belong to you any longer he was cut free if you remeber and you'll be waiting forever on a new humancentipad Their now against the law as you know have you. forgotten or too stupid to listen as you were their with us too and Mr Broflovski has now made them illeagle so theirs no such thing now so Kyle ows you nothing now apart from a good kicking so get the fuck outta here and leave us alone too Kenny said still cleaning the locker

You fucking poor piece of crap you were Jelouse of me getting that humancentipad cos you can't even aford a basic iPad Started Cartman but before he said any more Kenny turned on him slamming the fat boy hard against Kyles locker

Kenny no not here get him after school you'll get caught by hall monitors said Stan worried trying to grab Kenny incase Kenny would be seen and put on report but Kenny didn't listen and shook Stan off him as he glared at Cartman

Look you fucking fat bastard what the fuck are you playing at are you fucking deaf or retarded I said leave Kyle fucking. Alone or I'll fucking slash your face open just like Kyles face was cut and then I will fucking. Feed you shit one more word outta you I'll fucking rip you wide open and pull out your guts you fat fucking bastard now leave Kyle alone. Kyle Broflovski is fucking off limits fuck with him and you fuck with me is that understood you fucking fat retard Kenny threatend pushing his pen knife next to Cartmans cheek but was careful not to cut it

Cartman panicked he knew Kenny had a temper and it could be as hot as Kyles infact some say Kenny should have been a redhead too as he was fiery

Kenny was normally a very calm laid back person bit of a joker and a pervert with a love of Adult porn and he knew way to much about sex and despite being a child Kenny wasent a virgan but their was 2 sides to Kenny the loveable caring side that was loyal and stood up for his freinds and the side that was tough streetwise and pepole were scared of that side he had to be tough he practically brought himself up And cared more about his sister than his parents did also that side ran with a gang near his area so he was in 2 gangs Stans and another one near his area and he lived in the poorest toughest area in town a war zone some times so that toughened Kenny up and when Kenny got angry that side came out and scared pepole Kenny was a boy not to mess with as he was the best fighter in the school too so now Kenny was really mad. Mad at Cartman and he was threatening the fat boy who was now terrified of Kenny and backed off and ran away somewhere crying like a baby

Wow dude was all that Stan could say shocked as he glanced at his freind and then at Cartman vanishing to the toilets

That fucking fat asshole he'd better just keep out of my fucking way before I really do some bad damage to him that. Was just a warning next time I'll rip his fucking face off mutterd Kenny in a bad mood as he slammed his own locker door as the bell went

But later in class during lessons Cartman wasent their in class but no one missed him really also Stan noticed another crude insult scratched into Kyles empty desk next to Stan making him sigh and wonder how he was going to hide. that when Kyle got back

Though Kyle hadent picked the desk himself as he was off when everyone moved up a year Stan and Kyle always sat together in class so Stan desided to save the desk next to him as he knew Kyle would want that and he'd told Kyle that on one of his visits to the hospital but it be very unlikely Kyle would be sitting at that desk thise year as no one knew when he'd be back if ever but incase he did come back Stan wanted to be next to Kyle

As Mr Garrison the teacher ranted on about some boring lesson almost sending everyone into a coma an older boy came to the class making everyone look up

Mr Garrison the principle wants to see Kenny right now in her office it's urgent the boy said glancing over at Kenny

Wha aww shit now what iv been good not cutting classes or swearing in class well really bad swearing why does she want to see me said Kenny looking over at Stan

Dunno dude look probelly won't be. anything really Kenny so dont worry said Stan patting Kennys arm as he made his way to the front Looking at the teacher then Stan and giving Stan a smile

Okay now Kenny on you go said Mr Garrison as Kenny left the room with the boy wondering what he was wanted for

er thanks sir I won't be long Kenny said leaving and gave Stan a smile as his freind gave him a thumbs up

Kenny wonderd why was he being dragged out of class during lessons as the principle hated kids being out of class in lesson time unless it was an Emergancy like the bathroom and theird be no way he'd ever be made a hall monitor as Kenny was a bad boy with a record only good kids were hall monitors or those who sucked up to the teacher like Cartman once did and got the job so in a way he was worried

Er so what's up then why does the principle want to see me iv been keeping out of trouble far as I know showed up for classes got homework in on time said Kenny as he and the boy walked down the corridor

Well I dunno dude what's going on I was just sent to get you that's all I was told but I imagin it can't be that bad I'm shure you'll be fine the boy said as they reached the office and knocked on the door

Come in a voice said in a polite tone

Er principle Victoria I have Kenny here he's outside the boy said gently pushing Kenny inside the room making Kenny more worried

Aww thank you Adam you can go back to class now dear and Kenny please take a seat the principle said smilling at Adam as Kenny sat down

See ya Adam Kenny smilled at the older boy

Bye Ken good luck the boy said patting Kennys shoulder as he left the room and smilling at him before leaving to go back to class

Okay what's up so why have I been dragged outta class to come here. for Kenny asked casually in a don't care tone but looking confused

Well I think you should know that Kennith so why dont you tell me. Why you here the woman said playing with a pen and looking at Kenny

Well dunno. really can't think of anything really iv been keeping out of trouble iv stopped smoking mainly cos I was sick of Kyle soaking me with that bloody water gun he brought into school or water bombing me or just plain nagging me about how I was killing myself Kenny laughed also I stopped skipping classes I don't swear as much now in school so can't really think of anything iv been good Kenny said worriedly as he seen the principles face go red and angry but she spoke calmly

Its not that I'm talking about Kennith yes I know about that but shall I now inlighten you why you are hear in my office she said

Guess so Kenny shrugged

Well first of all Kennith you have broken a school rule about carring a knife to school and also you attacked another student cutting his face with it she added shocking Kenny

Fucking Cartman that fat bastard Kenny hissed

Is thise true young man the principle shouted angrily

Well I didn't attack him okay threatend. him but he was being nasty about Kyle calling him names and being antisemetic and when Kyles not here to defend himself and it was only a tiny penknife iv carried it for years to school and other places and look at Trent Boyett he carried a knife in pre school and he was way worse than me everyone knew that Kenny said

Well Trent Boyett was delt with and he's no longer a student at thise school so that child is no longer my problem but you are Kennith you know the rules and also Eric said you threatend to cut his face open the same way Kyles face was cut and I quote feed him shit is thise true. The principle said glaring at Kenny but he didn't awnser just shrugged

Im very disappointed in you Kennith I thought you had turned a corner true I have been getting good reports from Mr Garrison on your behaviour you'd been doing well in class too and you got an A+ in music too the music teacher said you have a beautiful singing voice and if you worked hard. You could get a scolorship for drama and music school even end up in Brodway but I'm afraid not now your behaviour is appalling and attacking another child in school is assault the principle said angrily

Look I only threatend him I didn't hurt him well may have slammed him against a locker but he's been drawing things on Kyles locker with correction fluid he's probely stole from Garrison he had a little bottle on his desk yestarday Kenny said

That is Mr Garrison to you and Eric has a cut in his face he is with the nurse luckily it's a scratch and he won't need to go to hospital also I'm afraid I had to call your parents in on thise one they will be here soon the woman said looking at Kenny

Fuck you did what omg no oh fucking great just fucking great Kenny yelled

Kennith calm down you have broke 2 school rules so I had too and your laugage is horrendouse please stop swearing you know how I feel about swearing young man

Well no fucking wonder Christ dude that's all I fucking need my poor ass is gonna get it now fuck it dude that fat bastard Cartman will fucking pay bet he cut his own face and said I did it that's the fucking kinda sick thing he'd do he fucking hates me and I will make him suffer hell regrete the fucking day he was born Kenny yelled angrily

Kennith Mcormick will you calm down the principle screamed or I will have to get the police in the woman yelled as Kenny sighed defeted and sat back in the chair to await his parents and any punishment. He'd receive but luckily Kenny was suspended for 3 weeks and given a warning really thanks to his mom begging the principle to give her little Kenny a second chance so Kenny was lucky but he'd need to deal with Cartman later so just glared as he passed the fat boy as he headed back to class with a big cut in his face he'd done himself in the bathrooms with a pair of small Sissors he had in his bag and blamed Kenny for and Kenny left with his parents

But when Kenny got home his crule dad took his belt to Kenny thrashing him for showing him up and dragging him out the bar where he'd been drinking

Well that's chappy 39 up the next one will be up soon as im heading out now to the shops ... But poor Kenny abused like that and that's the kinda thing Cartman would do cut himself and say someone else did it but stay tuned for next chappy soon So stay tuned


	40. Chapter 40

Later that week Kyle was again in his room. Lying on his bed like he did a lot now in his own little world but his bedroom door was no longer locked when he heard his moms voice calling him about something

kyle bubba have you got a moment to spare theirs some pepole here to see you they came espeshally. To see how you are Sheila said

Oh God im not in thr mood for the kids from school why can't they just bloody leave me alone have they come to gloat at me again thought Kyle

Look tell them I'm busy I don't feel to good or something and I'll see them another day called Kyle not even coming out the room but put a pillow over his head hoping his mom and the gusts would go away

No hon its not Stan or Kenny or the kids from school you need to come into the lounge to see Who they are and theirs a nice suprise for you Sheila said smilling standing in the door way as the mop of fiery red curls that peeked above the pillow moved a little as the pillow was taken away from his head

God Damn it mutterd Kyle under his breath as he got off the bed ...oh okay fine I'll come then he said following his mom into the lounge and seeing a familler face in the lounge and 2 other pepole he didn't know one was a young child

Kyle how are you the Japanese man said it was the guy he was in the humancentipad with along with his wife and little girl who sat sipping juice Sheila gave her

Kyle thise is Mr and mrs Tarimokie and their little girl Erika ( made that name up lol ) they have come all the way from Tokyo to see you isn't that very kind of them said Sheila

Well Mrs Broflovski we are continuing my husbands sight seeing tour truth was he and I kind of split he was working too many hours and I felt abandond so one night I left our daughter here with a freind who has a little boy of her age and I went to a host club but someone seen me that knew me and it got back to my husband so a row broke out and he walked out and desided to get his head together and went traveling he stent Erika texts and photos of what he was doing and that then one day he just vanished and no contact and his phone was switched off and no word then that's when I heard what happend to him that Jobbs Kidnapped him and later a American Lawer saved him along with a young American woman and the lawers young son who was only 10 years old the woman said and after he came back to Tokyo that brought us closer together and saved our marriage the woman said

Awww that's so nice im so happy for you both Sheila said smilling

Yes I was a bad man abandoning my family like that I will not do it ever again the man said sadly then he looked at Kyle smilling ... So how are you Kyle the man said I see you can walk now that is very good I can't walk very well yet so use crutches and sometimes a chair he added

Oh Kyle sometimes uses crutches and a chair too cut in Sheila awnsering instead of Kyle making the boy glare at his mom he hated when pepole awnserd questions ment for him

I can walk a bit I'm trying to get rid of my walking aids as I hate being crippled but I can do things for myself now and I'm okay I guess getting their as they say Kyle shrugged

That is very good Kyle are you back at school yet did you goto school before thise happend

No Kyle isn't ready Sheila started to say but Kyle cut in

Mom please I can awnser. myself thanks the redhead glared

Oh sorry Bubba Okay then Sheila said

Yes I did attend school South park Elementry I should. have moved up a year now But no I'm not back yet don't know if I will ever go back to school not like thise sighed Kyle leaving everyone quiet

Mommy what's wrong with that boys face. Whisperd the little girl in. Japanese and looking nerviouse

Darling that's the boy that's going to be in the movie with daddy that's not real remeber it's all pretend the woman said In Japanese luckily Kyle didn't understand what they were saying. Though Kyle could speak French Israilan polish and fluent Hebru and yidderish ( Jewish language ) he didn't realy understand Japanese apart from hello thank you and goodbye but that was it really and incase the little girl got scared of seeing Kyles face they told her that Kyle and her father with the other girl were making a movie and the horrific scars were pretend and make up so she wasent scared but accepted Kyle and smilled at him a couple of times but Kyle didn't return the smile

So er does your little girl goto school then in Tokyo asked Gerald

Yes well pre school she loves it and has lots of little freinds she will be very clever and get a very good job one day the man said smilling and stroking his daughters hair

Oh that's wonderful it's so nice when your children do very well were still hoping our Kyle will do very well and our youngest too Sheila said as Kyle rolled his eyes

Yeah we have 2 young sons Ike who's staying with family just now and Kyle our oldest Son Gerald said

Our little ike Canadian we adoptied him when he was weeks old he's such a smart little boy and he started pre school ahead of his years he's going to take after Kyle that's for shure he's also very clever Were hoping he will go to universaty one day and go on to be a doctor or Lawer and get a large house then settle down and marry some nice Jewish girl Sheila said. Making Kyle sigh

Ohh sounds very nice the Japanese woman smilled

Oh you are Jewish the woman added

Yes we are though we were both born in the States Gerald is from South park I'm from Newrk New Jersey we met at collage as teenagers married and then we moved here when I was pregnant. With Kyle then later we adopted Ike but or ancestors came to the states from Polland during the war to escape the Germans and the Holocaust but we lost a lot of relatives in those camps sadly but origanaly we all think we came from Israle our ancestors came from their so we have a mixture of blood in us American polish Isralian and Jersay Sheila laughed making the Japanese woman smile

Well were 100 percent Japanese no history like that in our family she added

Er has Lindsees family been in touch since she died even a thank you letter asked the Japanese man to Gerald changing the subject

No well her sister text me thanking me for everything Im fighting to get them compensation as well for my son and as you know I'm also representing you but no her parents haven't been in touch Kyle said she was a nice girl too I only met her once when she was still attached to you guys and she kept shaking my hand saying I think thank you it was heartbreaking what happend to her too lovely young girl she seemed Gerald sighed

Yes she was despite her own fears she was always trying to comfort Kyle. Too it have been nice if she had survived and was here today the man said

Yes it was apparently it was a secondry infection that killed her in the end her body was just too weak so she slipped away Gerald said sadly

Kyle nodded sadly. She was nice I liked her he whisperd

The visit lasted over 3 hours before the family had to get back to their hotel but it was a disaster as Kyle rarly spoke he just wanted to shut himself in his room and everyone kept talking about his ordeal of being in the centipad and Kyle wanted to forget it it was hard enough being reminded off it living with the scars but pepole talking about it all the time really upset him and why would. That couple lie to their daughter saying it was fake and his scars were only pretend only if they were so after the family left Kyle locked himself in his room refusing to come out and he didn't want to see the Japanese man ever again. as he reminded him of his horrible past that he wanted to blank out

But matters just got worse for Kyle it really started when he got home from hospital the first time whist coming and going from work and to the shops or to school when Ike was at home Gerald and Sheila had discoverd human crap on their door step and dog crap posted through their letter box and Ike said he'd seen Butters and 4 other boys peeing against their house and also graffiti had appeard on the walls of the house one again was identical to Kyles locker thise time in spray paint a crude drawing of Kyle in the middle of the centipad and again was written Kyle the middle part of the Humancentipad or humancentijew lives here on the front of their house for all to see and in Cartmans hand writing and Geralds car had been scratched too and also Sheila was arrested in a shop for attacking another customer who was whispering bad things about Kyle but luckily Gerald got her off but far worse was to come the following week

One evening about the middle of the following week Kyle had come into the lounge and was curled up on the sofa and he'd drifted off to sleep so his dad put a blanket over his Sons legs and gently slipped a pillow under his head so he'd be more comfy so now Gerald was in the kitchen studying legal papers for a case he was representing but nothing to do with his sons and he was to be in court the following week with thise case so he was in the kitchen catching up and Sheila was on the phone in the lounge talking to Ike who was still with family and keeping. an eye on sleeping Kyle too he seemed very peaceful so all was well When suddenly a loud smash and bang was heard followed by another loud smash and another and shouting and the chanting of SHIT EATER SHIT EATER was heard and caused Kyle to fall of the sofa as he got such a start

All the down stairs windows had been put in also Geralds car tyres were slashed and the new paintwork scored again and to Sheila's horror the ones who did it had broken into the family's back garden by climbing the fence and set fire to a washing Sheila had out drying also they'd spray painted the shed in graffiti and smashed every window in the greenhouse and smashed the patio doors and the conserventry was also smashed and again the front of the house all spray painted too and it was all insulting Kyle so the neighbours spoke when they seen workmen in putting new toughened glass in and cleaning up the house walls then some of the pepole who'd known the Broflovskis for years wanted the family to move out and more graffiti appeard. Saying Shit eaters out Everyone thought now if you had contact or liked Kyle you too ate shaand and Stan also seen the graffiti and knew who was behind it but he'd need to get the culprit outta school as he didn't want to end up like Kenny did

And thats where I will leave thise story for tonight. next chappy up soon im thinking on some cool add ons even giving the story a twist and theirs a fight scean maybe coming up so it's gonna be cool so can u guess who's behind the attacks on poor Kyles house stay tuned for more South park is now on TV and I'm going to watch it


	41. Chapter 41

Kyle was woken early next morning by a loud bang and also to his horror he seen a large crack on his new bedroom window the new toughend glass didn't break but it cracked badly

Kyle sat up in bed and ran a hand through his messy wild curls. Also he heard his mom yelling for him to come into the kitchen now so Kyle dragged himself out of bed and put on his dressing gown and slippers like he always did since he came home from hospital and headed into the kitchen wondering what was going on and what the noise was

In the kitchen was his parents his dad was sitting holding a letter and looking worried if hed been even crying and his mom rubbing his back saying oh Gerald what are we going to do now that means no money and I'm not working thise is terrible

Mom dad what's wrong asked Kyle coming into the kitchen and going to sit down whist looking at his parents

Kyle go and get washed now Sheila suddenly snapped at the boy shocking him

Mom I normally do it after breakfast can't it wait i always wash after breakfast you know that Kyle said

Kyle DO IT NOW GO and stop whinning like a baby act your age yelled Gerald shocking Kyle as he scurried out the kitchen and also Kyle noticed the lounge window and the little window innthe lobby were both cracked too

Whats going on why are his parents acting like thise wonderd Kyle as he got washed the water still stung his scars a bit so he used a gentle baby bath and shampoo that was delicate on his skin and scalp so his face scars didnt sting after washing Kyle dryed off his hair and gave it a quick comb his curls were still wild but that was the least if his worries for just now

Kyle went back into the kitchen and sat down and his mom put breakfast in front of him and the atmosphier was very teance and icy cold and thise made Kyle nerviouse

Er so what's going on dad Kyle said nervously looking at his father have we lost the case against Apple Kyle asked

Their is no case iv been let go iv lost my job Gerald said almost crying

Wh what no way you can't have your kidding me on Kyle said in shock

Does he look if he's kidding. Kyle yelled his mom in a foul mood

Er no but he. Can't have he's worked at that lawers firm for years and. even in their. new Jersey firm before we came here Kyle said why would they fire him like that he's a top lawer Kyle added

Well don't want to upset you son but it's because of you that I'm linked to what happend to you and that Centipad carry on yes iv worked for that firm for 17 years now and now I'm unemployed like Kennys dad but even Kennys dad works sometimes at the scrap yard but now we will have to leave here I can't afford the morgage on thise place I'll have to give up my car I don't know what I'm going to do so can't aford to sue Apple good job they paid for your medical bills and iv let poor Lindsay down too Gerald sobbed

Kyle was shocked and. Speechless for a moment

I I i er I'm really sorry I didn't think thise would happen Kyle said shocked

Well neather did I I thought I'd be in that job for life the Broflovskis have been lawyers for years even during the war back in Polland before we came to the States my father was a lawer and his and so on Gerald said sobbing

Im really sorry whisperd Kyle stunned

Kyle i realy think you should go back to school today your father and I need time alone away from you I'm sorry Sheila said. Turning her back on Kyle

School you mean go out side in public n no no I I'm not ready I don't want to go out look I'll stay in my room out the way you won't know I'm here Kyle said panicking

Thats another thing that lock is coming off the door and your back upstairs we need to down size too That spare room will store boxes we have to start packing and sorting through things we will need to sell a lot of things we need the money now Gerald said Also maybe move somewhere pepole don't know us and don't know you or what happend to us so we can start afresh we can say you were in a car crash better that the true story he added

No what about Stan and Kenny I'd miss them and Ike even does he know Kyle panicked

Look stop being selfish you can make new friends and sorry to say Ike dosent want to be in the same room as you now he's moving in permently with relatives Gerald yelled shocking Kyle

What I'm not selfish we can't move why and why does Ike hate me Kyle said very upset now

Look Kyle thise hurts me to say thise but because what happend to you. Your an embaracment to the family I know it's not your fault. What's happend happend but pepole are discusted by it and you I'm so sorry son its becouse of you that our family is now the victims of a hate campain you must have seen the broken windows and the graffiti also the dog poo in the hallway and human poo on the doorstep and one of your freinds the Stotch boy peed against the door the other day every one hates us because of you Gerald said looking at a shocked Kyle who was close to tears

Look just finish your breakfast and get ready for school we can talk about thise later Sheila yelled not even looking at Kyle if she too was now discusted by him

Kyle was shocked by his parents behaviour what made. Them change so suddenly and he always thought his dad would have that job for life he was a valued lawer with a lot of clients

After breakfast Kyle sat sadly on his bed he couldn't even remeber where he'd put his school bag it been so long since he used it and when he found it kicked under his bed and to his horror he found it was a Terrance and Phillip bag and he hated them now so instead he used a old plastic carrier bag instead like what Kenny used

Right then are you ready then said Sheila coming into the room

Yeah i guess so but mom I'm not ready yet I just know its going to be a bad day he said also grabbing his crutches

Look if you don't go now you will never be ready we can't shelter you for ever now you have to go to school today now hurry up and get going or you'll be late Sheila said firmly

Kyle made a cheeky face as he left and for the first time ever his mom wasent forcing him to kiss her like she normally did if she was repulsed by him

Kyle was terrified stepping out the door and to make things worse he walked through human crap so he wiped his shoe on the grass then he seen more graffiti on the wall and his dads car had the back window smashed too and the back wiper broken but the big challenge was to come

At the bus stop Kyle seen Stan and Kenny some how Kenny was back at school. and also Cartman was their but the other two weren't speaking to him Kyle felt very nerviouse as he stood next to Stan

Well well I smell shit you guys Cartman said sniffing the air omg look who's back love the make over Kyle the slashed face look suits you Cartman teased

Fucking shut it fatass leave Kyle alone good to have you back dude how have you been Stan said smilling at Kyle

Not good but ill cope i guess Kyle whisperd

I thought you'd be off forever what happend should you be out yet asked Kenny looking worried

No so did I can I talk to you guys later in privet Kyle said sadly

Shure is their something. Wrong at home Stan asked as Kyle nodded

Going to feed them shit then what does it tast like asked Cartman

Fucking shut it fatass or I'll fucking feed you shit. Kenny threatend like last time

Leave it Kenny Kyle said grabbing Kennys wrist shocking the boy

You guys hears the bus coming Stan said as the school bus drew up

Morning boys said the bus driver as the boys went to sit down then the man looked at Kyle and blessed himself

Oh sweet mother of God the devils spawn The man said stairing at Kyle shocking the boy and Stan and Kenny

Sir that's Kyle you know Kyle hes been riding the bus for years now Stan said

Dat is not Kyle he nice boy thise is a monster a freak get of my bus you will bring a evil curse the man said Making Cartman laugh as he sat down

Aww come on just let Kyle ride the bus look we all know what happend to him and okay his face has changed a bit but that's all he's not changed Stan said as the driver stopped the engine and folded his arms

No iam not moving till that monster is off my bus he is cursed the man said

Look just get him off we're all gonna be late and I don't want pulled up cos of him im already on my last warning with old grumpy Garrison yelled Craig

You heard that boy eather that monster gets off or I'm not moving and you will all be late the driver said

Fuck it fine I'll walk Kyle yelled getting off the bus and as soon as he got off Stan was going to follow but the doors shut trapping Stan inside so he had no choise to ride the bus so he sat down next to Kenny ignoring Cartman smirking

Fucking assholes Kyle mutterd as he made his way along the road hobbling slowly on crutches things were becoming a night mare for him

By the time Kyle arrived at school he was an hour late and was pulled up by the principle who wasent going to go easly on him

Kyle I'm surprised to see you back so soon she said But anyway as you know we have moved up a year luckily as you are a very bright child we don't need to hold you back but how ever their will be a few problems it's obviouse you can't go upstairs now so that rules out music and drama for you And also you cant do PE so thats going to be a problem and also I erm don't think you should eat in the cafeteria with other children your face will maybe put them off so you can have lunch brought to you in an empty classroom it's till you get those scars fixed I beleive your father is suing apple for what they did to you is that right The woman said

Well yeah he was but he can't now he's lost his job bso cant afford too now so i don't think I'll be getting the scars fixed now sorry about that Miss Kyle sighed sadly

Oh oh dear that's sad oh well suppose we will have to get used to them in time then now as ushal your back in Mr Garrisons class as he knows you and I will let you off thise time for being late as the driver refused to let you on his bus but we will need to see about putting you in our special bus with our disabled children they won't notice your face so much the princble said

That was a blow to Kyle he was disfigured and his walking wasent that good but he wasent disabled like some of the kids that used that bus. And he didn't want to be branded special ED kid the nickname those kids got but if it was the only way for Kyle to get to school then he had to do it sadly

But in class things got worse

Ooh nice of you to join us again Kyle. Mr Garrison said glancing at the redhead and then mutterd under his breath omg his face is so fucked up as Kyle glanced at the class and seen a lot of shocked faces and gasps and one girl ran out the room screaming saying she can't study with that thing in the room and didn't care if she got into trouble being put on report was better than being tramatiized for life

Stan was angry at that pepole were so ignornt but he smilled at Kyle pretending nothing had happend to his freind

Kyle over hear I saved a seat next to me he said. Patting the desk next to him

Er thanks Stan Kyle said sitting down he'd also noticed the crude drawing of himself on the desk but said nothing

Kyle felt really nerviouse all eyes were on him and pepole. Whispering some said what's he doing back. Or I feel sick

Now okay everyone quiten down please we have a lot to get through Mr Garrison said then glanced at Kyle

Now Kyle the work is similar to last year a touch harder but as you are a smart boy I'm shure you will manage he smilled

Ill try Kyle said feeling something his his back and hearing Kennys voice hiss fucking stop it leave him alone fatass but Kyle ignored it

Mr Garrison I don't feel too good Carman suddenly whinnied

Whats wrong with you Eric you look fine to me Garrison said

Well I'm not it's Kyles face making me sick I can't concentrate on my work I want to throw up Cartman said

Yeah why does he have to be back in our class he should be with the ugly kids again another boy said making Kyle mad

Look will you all fucking just leave him alone The poor guys sufferd enough without you assholes picking on him yelled Stan standing up for Kyle

STANLEY MARSH enough of that laugage you are on a final warning young man after that it's the principle for you Garrison yelled making Stan and Kyle both sigh

But as the Lesson wore on more pepole complained and to make things worse Garrison got tierd of whinning kids and did something very crule to poor Kyle

Kyle I'm sorry your starting to put me off now stand up a second will you said Garrison shocking everyone as he lifted Kyles desk and put it in a corner facing a wall

Fuck dude Kyle said shocked

Okay Kyle you can sit their then we don't have to look at your horrible face Garrison said as Kyle stood speechless and looked at Kenny who shrugged and Stan who hid his face in a book embarrassed

Kyle felt hurt and defeted he went sadly over to his desk so all they seen was Kyles back he was punished for being badly scarred and why didn't Stan or Kenny defend him we're they scared of getting into trouble or what

But later in art where Kyle could sit at Stan and Kennys table in a small group of 3 as Cartman didn't want to sit near Kyle as he felt grossed by him matters got worse Kyle had left his seat for a moment to go and wash his hands at the sink on the other side of the room and though Stan and Kenny were sitting at the table Stan was colouring a drawing of the Adventures he planed to put up on his bedroom wall and Kenny had even drawn Terrance and Phillip farting on each other knowing Kyle hated them now when Cartman sneaked over to Kyles chair and poured red paint on it without being seen so when Kyle returned to his seat he was still mad about Garrison and didn't see the paint and Cartman looked innicont if he was arguing with Token over colouring pens claming they were his when clearly Tokens name was on them all his stuff was personalised and Stan and Kenny were caught up in what they were doing

Kyle seen the Terrance and Phillip drawing and glared but didn't say anything if Kenny wanted to like them that was his problem but Kyle was finished with them then Kyle sat down and felt something wet on his chair so stood up getting the attention of Kenny and Stan

Dude what's up asked Kenny Looking up as he searched for a yellow pen for Phillips hair

Omg dude are you bleeding gasped Stan seeing the red on Kyles fingers

Fuck that's not blood it's fucking paint Kyle yelled which one of you assholes did thise Kyle yelled getting everyone's attention

Kyle is their a problem asked the art teacher

Eewww he's bleeding miss he's popped the stiches in his ass a girl said still thinking Kyle had stiches in his butt

I don't have stiches in my ass any longer they were taken out thise is paint someone's put paint on my chair who was it Kyle yelled glancing around the room

Kyle calm down the teacher said none is using paint just now she added

Cartman had quickly got rid of the evidence now and was using colouring penciles and the only person with red on their hands was Kenny from the colouring pens as he'd used red for Terrances sweater

It was you McCormick you have red all over your hands you put the paint on my chair you fucking little asshole Kyle screamed

Kyle calm down the teacher screamed

Dude it wasent that's from colouring pens look I was leaning too heavy colouring Terrances sweater and I wouldn't do that to you Kenny screamed as Kyle went to attack him but got pulled off Kyle enough. Leave Kenny alone look I know what you been through was tough but you don't have to take it out on other children understood

He fucking started it putting paint on my. Chair Kyle yelled

Look dude he didn't okay I was talking to Kenny the whole time and he didn't move from that spot I don't know who did it but it's not Kenny so leave him Stan said

Whos side are you on taking his now Kyle growled angrily going to grab Stan

Im not taking anyone's but Kenny is innicont on thise so just drop it Stan yelled angrily and suddenly Stan and Kenny gatherd up their stuff and moved to another table away from Kyle

Where are you two going asked the teacher also seeing thise

Away from Kyle I don't like innicont pepole being accused I'm sorry Kyle said Stan turning his back on the redhead as he sat down by himself forgetting he had paint still on his pants bottom

Kyle felt the whole world was. Against him now he seen Stan and Kenny also with Butters laughing and whispering making plans for after school that didn't involve Kyle and later at lunchtime Kyle sat in an empty classroom eating lunch he was banned from the cafeteria. because of his face and the afternoon was hell Kyle got into more arguments. And angerd Kenny almost hitting the boy and Kenny ended up threatening Kyle and even Stan had turned his back on him now

But on the way home Kyle walked by himself he heard giggling and someone shout hey you. Shit eater iv a fucking bone to pick with you asshole Kyle turned round to see Kenny warming up for a fight

Wh what do you mean Kyle said shocked I didn't get you into trouble he added

You fucking did you shit eating Jew Kenny sneered cos of you I was put on fucking report in art and i got fucking pulled up by old Victoria you said I threatend you in the corridor when the fuck did I threaten you Kenny hissed his eyes flashing in rage

Kyle was nerviouse as he didn't want to fight and glance over at Stan who stood nearbye

Sta Stan he mutterd nervously looking at the other boy

But Stan walked away not even looking at Kyle but grabbed Butters by the arm pulling him away too muttering come on ignore him let Kenny deal with him he's not our freind any more

STAN STAN Kyle shouted tears filling his eyes as he felt Kenny get closer and some kids gather round shouting fight fight fight and others yell Kennys fighting the shit eater I'm putting my money on Kenny to win

Now say you fucking prayers You fucking shit eater you will pay for getting me into trouble Kenny said as he got ready to punch Kyle in the face

Omg what will happen to Kyle now everything's going against him and his family now Kyle has NO freinds left well he has me and you too readers I hope so stayed tuned for the next chpt soon

( that episodes on tonight humancentipad on comedy central )


	42. Chapter 42

Kyle closed his eyes as he felt Kennys fist smash into his face and pain shot through it he also felt his new teeth being broken and tasting blood and terrible pain in his nose Kenny had broken his nose Kyle tried to fight back and tried to grab Kennys wrists but Kenny was now way stronger than Kyle now being in the centipad had wakend Kyles strength a lot and also Kyle felt a knee to his stomock then being pulled by the hair and again Kennys fist smash into his face as Kyle wimperd in agony and spat out some broken bloody teeth

But to make things worse no one helped Kyle everyone just stood and starred at Kenny beating him and now he couldn't make out what Kenny was saying but he was cursing and had rage in his face he really hated Kyle now

Kyle eventually collapsed on the ground and felt Kenny kick him hard in the side and stamp on him then he felt his fingers break under Kennys feet Kyle was in agony it was like being back in the Centipad again why was thise happening. Why did everyone hate him

Kyle lay on the ground with Kenny standing over him he'd stopped beating him now but yelling get up and fight you shit eater are you a fucking coward and also others started to gather round Kyle now all whispering and laughing

Kyle was helpless he lay injured and bleeding on his back on the ground also to his discust Kenny peed on him too but Kyle didn't respond he closed his eyes wanting to die and Kennys voice screaming get up get up and it became further and further away if Kyle was becoming unconcious then darkness swallowed him

Whist unconcous. Kyle felt no pain but comfort and warm like a soft blanket but that voice saying Kyle get up get up still was heard in the distance and then he felt someone shake his shoulder a hand way to big to be Kennys hand it was his dads hand and his moms voice telling him to get up

Kyle begain to come too again and discoverd he was actully in his bed it all been a dream and his dad was wearing a suit if going to work

Kyle Bubba are you okay you were shouting in your sleep sweetie Sheila said petting Kyles hair

Omg it was a dream Kyle mutterd then looked at his dad smilling at him

Dad have you lost your job and do we need to move and are we still suing Apple Kyle asked

Er no I'm going to work in an hour and were not going anywhere and yes we're still suing Apple Gerard said confused

Mom do I have to goto school today Kyle asked looking at his mom

No of course not not for a long time or unlesse you want to but I'd rather you stay off for a while longer now why don't you put your dressing gown on and slippers and come for breakfast you can wash later hon Sheila said smilling as Kyle got out of bed also he noticed their was no cracks on the window

You were crying out in your sleep son every thing okay Gerald said

Oh just a bad nightmare but that's all it is now Kyle said avoiding the subject but only part of the dream that was real was the human poo on the door step so after breakfast Kyle got dressed and went back to his room and also he got a call from Stan too so at least Stan was his freind

Hey dude what's up do you fancy a trip to the mall thise weekend Stan asked cheery

Er no think I'll pass why don't you go with Kenny Kyle said after his dream he was wary of Kenny some how as Kenny could be very violent like in his dream and once in a fight at his area Kenny did put a boy in hospital by breaking 2 of his ribs wrist and nose and broke 3 of the boys teeth

Na can't Kennys been grounded in trouble with the police fighting in his part of town again and also he and 7 other kids all ages were busted for looking at porn sites on some kids computer he got off with a warning but he's been grounded now Stan laughed

Oh well sorry Stan think I'll pass Kyle said dryly

dude are you okay asked Stan what's up the boy asked his freind

Oh I'm okay just a bad dream that's all but hey I'll be fine but if you want to go to the mall that's fine by me Kyle said

I dunno you sound pretty shaken up. That dream must have been bad huh said Stan you shure your okay I could call round and we can talk if you want it might help Stan added

No you have school can't have you skipping school Garrison would be after you look I'm fine okay forget I said it it's just a stupid dream nothing to worry about okay Kyle snapped

Dude er yeah shure what ever Stan said okay I'll maybe see you soon then he added

Yeah shure what ever Kyle said hanging up then sighing laying back on his bed but he was still shaken up by that dream it seemed so real and it scared him a lot

Bubbah are you shure you okay hon asked Sheila at lunch as Kyle sat at the table hardly eating

Yeah I guess Er mom you know Ike Kyle said

Yes what about him hon said Sheila looking at Kyle worriedly

Does he hate me and do you hate me Kyle suddenly asked

What what what. No of course not Bubba and Ike loves you look darling he's still finding all thise carry on a bit hard to cope with that's all but he loves you darling we all love younmuch more than you know Sheila fussed

So will he be back he's not going to live with relatives for ever because of me. Kyle said

No darling Ike will be back soon why is thise to do with thise dream listen hon want to talk about it you've been very upset all morning and during the night you were screaming out and crying were you dreaming you were back in that place again. Sheila said stroking Kyles hair

No it wasent that but it was a nightmare Kyle said sadly and sighed deeply

What is it darling it's okay your safe now bubba no one can hurt you I'll kill them first Sheila said

Well in my dream it started of as a normal day well when I woke in the dream I dreamt I seen a large crack on my bedroom window then you were yelling at me to get up and that so I got up and went into the kitchen in my Pjamas like I normally do and you yelled at me to get washed and dressed which I did then I dreamt dad lost his job and we'd need to move and leave town and everyone in town hated us because of me and my face Kyle sobbed

Oh darling that's not true your dad got promoted not so long ago so that means more money Sheila said sitting down facing her son

Well in the dream you and dad couldn't bear to have me around ao threw me out to school I yelled I'm not ready but you insisted I went so I did so I met the guys at the bus stop we chatted as normal but then the bus came and the driver called me a devil spawn of the devil and that I was cursed and wouldn't let me ride the bus so despite being on crutches I had to walk all the way to school but at school it was a nightmare in a nightmare worse than ever the principle banned me from the cafeteria my face would make the kids I'll and put them off their dinner then in class some of the kids walked out not wanting to be in the same room and Mr Garrison put my desk in the corner so I was facing the wall and also in art someone put paint on my chair something now tells me it was Cartman but in the dream I blamed Kenny then in the afternoon I got Kenny into trouble for some reason and after school I got into a fight with Kenny and no one helped me they all abandond me and Kenny beat me up really badly and I couldn't fight back then I collapsed to the ground and first it was Kenny screaming at me to get up and fight. Then he vanished and it was you and dad sobbed Kyle

Oh bubba your poor little thing Sheila said hugging Kyle

Now I'm scared in case it does happen and I'm nerviouse of Kenny and yet I still like him he's got his own problems too Stan says he's grounded he got involved with a gang fight Kyle said not mentioning the porn incident

Well it won't happen it was all a bad dream it's over now and no one will hurt you certainly not Kenny Sheila said hugging her son as Kyle wept in her arms and he felt a little better now it was all out in the open

Thats that little Chpt done I desided to add the dream scean in at last moment and tease you readers the real next Chpt will be coming soon enjoy


	43. Chapter 43

Kyle never mentioned the bad dream again and as the days passed it faded a bit but his troubles got worse the attacks on the house continued his dads car was attacked too and his mom shouted at in the street pepole saying I hope your son dies he's a shit eating freak it was horrible but worse would come

A few days later the following weekend after the bad dream Kyle was sitting in the lounge curled up on the sofa watching cartoons when he got a text from Stan saying omg dude look at the pc somones hacked all your accounts again I'm so so sorry

Kyle panicked a little as his online accounts were his only contact with the outside world now and he had freinds from all over the world who he spoke too and didn't know what he'd gone through as he never told his far away online freinds about what had happend to him so he felt confident online and he used old photos of himself taken before the incident on his profile page

Er I'm going on line for a bit wanna cheack my Facebook page and a few other things Kyle said getting up off the sofa and heading to his room

Shure sweetie if you need anything just shout called his mom from the kitchen smilling as Kyle went into his room

Kyle went to log into his PC but found that he couldn't it kept saying incorrect password or username please try again

That is the correct password and user name Kyle mutterd trying to keep calm but still he couldn't get in so quickly he set up another account using a different email address. and befriended his old accounts but he didn't say who he was on line and amazingly his freinds request was accepted that's when he seen the horror it was now a i hate Kyle site and everyone was posting horrific things about him and the words Kyle should die was seen so many times over and over again

Kyle looked at his other online accounts and they all were the Same and some one was posing as him on line saying I don't eat normal food I only eat shit and drink pee and a crude video of Cartman singing I have Stiches in my ass I have stiches in my face I'm the humancentipad or call me humancentijew and he'd drawn stiches on his face with lipstick the site was horrific and Kyle felt hurt by it

No oh dear God NO NO screamed Kyle as he seen the video of Cartman singing and read the nasty comments and seen the doctord photos of him and now thise pushed poor Kyle over the edge and he flipped again

those fucking bastards they talk about me behind my back I bet they all did thise every fucking one of them well they will fucking pay the traitors Kyle said in a rage and now lifted his pc monitor up and threw it across the room along with his Keyboard and PC tower smashing the lot aganst a wall and kicking the keyboard buttons across the floor and screaming

Kyle Kyle calm down What's wrong son asked Gerald who came running into the room trying to grab Kyle but Kyle pushed him off and hit is dad hard in the chest knocking his dad over

Kyle stop behaving like thise it's not like you now look I'm so sorry what has happend to you but dosent mean to say that you can act began Sheila but Kyle pushed his mom off him too as she tried to grab him and he shocked both his parents by turning on them

Get fucking of me both of you don't fucking touch me Kyle screamed in anger

Look Kyle I know that you have been to hell and back and you almost died a few times but you still can't treat your mother or me thise way Gerald yelled

Look don't you fucking patronise me dad you know nothing of what iv been through noone fucking does nor do they care what iv been through how it feels to have been cut and carved up made into a freak forced to eat shit then endure painful surgery to try and be normal again which we all know I never will be normal my fucking lfe is now destroyed and everyone talks about me behind my back they fucking hate me so don't try and put me in a fucking Bubble lying to me everything is okay when it's not I know what's fucking going on I'm not stupid so stop it both of you I'd be better fucking dead as my life is destroyed now screamed Kyle storming off out of the room

Kyle bubba where are you going sweetheart yelled Sheila Chasing after Kyle worriedly

Im going fucking outside you can't keep me here for ever I'm not a prisnor I'm sick of being kept indoors hidden away all the time like a dark secret your ashamed off I have to get out im sick of being stuck indoors all the time Kyle yelled

No Kyle your not ready yet to go outside come back son Gerald yelled

No fuck both off you I'm not a cripple I can walk and I don't even need a fucking wheelchair now yelled Kyle pushing the chair out of his way and headed for the door ignoring his parents yelling for him to come back

As Kyle didn't run into anyone the street was quiet for a Saturday but he knew he could find everyone probelly at the basket ball court or at Sizzelers or in town at the mall in the games store but that's when things got bad

Kyle first ran into Jimmy and Timmy his 2 disabled freinds who always hung out together

Normally Kyle liked them despite their disabilities and they were really cool guys and Kyle loved Jimmys jokes and silly stories and at times oddly enough he could understand what Timmy was saying even if the boy kept repeating his name over and over but once Kyle heard him try to say Kyle and Kyle felt really chuffed at that so normally Kyle would have. Went over and chatted to them and spent some time with them as he enjoyed their company but not anymore

T th theirs Kyle said Jimmy shocked he'd been telling Timmy about a funny Stand up comedian he'd seen on tv and both talked about other funny tv shows

Timmy tried to say he liked. family guy and the Simpsons and loved Terrance and Phillip even though what he said came out as Timmy Timmy

Er h h hi K Kyle Jimmy shouted and hid a gasp of horror when Kyle looked round

Oh dear god his face it's so scary so it's true then what their saying about him thought Timmy also looking shocked but all he said was his name again

Yeah go on you fucking cripples take a good look the fucking shit eating freaks outta hidding I know what all you fucking assholes have been saying about me so go on look at me and go tell the others Kyle yelled

K k Kyle I I don't understand what you mean said Jimmy shocked going over to the redhead

Dont fucking lie Jimmy I know you ll have been talking about me behind my back so don't act all innicont with me. But get outta of my way I have other pepole to see Kyle said pushing Jimmy out the way and walking on now ignoring the boys

Fucking crippled and retarded assholes i know their talking and laughing about me but I'll deal with them later Kyle thought as he walked on

Kyle did get a lot of stairs and pepole gasped in horror running off to get away from him and the horror they seen but again Kyle ignored them his mind was on something else

Eventully Kyle reached the basket ball courts where shure enough he seen Stan Kenny Butters Tweek Keven and 2 other boys in their year and they were talking about about Kyle but if Kyle had listend he'd have heard Stan and Kenny defend him and tell the others to leave Kyle alone but Kyle didn't listen and he thought that Stan and Kenny were having a go at him and also he seen Stan laughing with Butters and thought it was Butters telling nasty jokes about him and talking about him but really all it was Butters showing Stan a new funny App on his phone a talking cat that could record your voice and do silly things and the cat was called Talking Tom and Butters was making it do funny things making Stan laugh ( I don't own Talking Tom eather Apple own that or who ever makes the Apps games for the Ipad but I love that game) and the others started laughing too as Kenny was talking about sex and the cat repeated him talking about sex and other x rated things making everyone laugh more but Kyle didn't know that

You fucking evil traitors all of you Kyle spat in rage shocking the others when they seen him

K K Kyle omg gasped Kenny in horror dropping his new Ironman action figure in shock

Oh sweet Jesus Im outta here said Tweek in horror running out of the court in pure terror after looking at Kyles face

Me too gasped Butters grabbing his phone off Stan and running out the courts too Followed by Kevin as he glanced at Kyles face then when he was a short distance away he threw up and the other 2 boys took off two in the other direction

Er look dude er I wasent laughing at you it was at Butters phone he's got a crazy new App a talking cat it's so funny but I swear Kyle I promise I'd never laugh at you your my best freind Kyle Stan said and glanced over at Kenny who was still speechless but shrugged

Your both fucking liers do you assholes know that I can't even look at my fucking Internet now without seeing hate pages about me also my windows have been fucking put in crap on the doorstep and put through the letterbox graffiti all over the walls of my house dads car attacked Kyle yelled

Look dude that was probelly Cartman and we do understand why your angry dude Kenny said and he began to apologise but Kyle cut him off

Look don't fucking say it Ken and you too Stan you both have no fucking idea so don't even fucking start or I'll fucking rip you both open like i was Kyle screamed

Kyle I er started Stan but Kyle started again

Dont fucking apologise and say you understand becouse you will never under Stand what I have been through and also i noticed you don't even call me anymore for a chat even a hey Kyle how are you that be nice now and agan or you don't visit anymore to see how I am or if I'm coming out to play like you used too and look at you you both can hardly look at me now Kyle screamed in rage

Er I'm looking at you know Kenny said panicking a bit and backing away as he never seen Kyle so angry

And we do call you but your phone is always off it goes straight to voice mail and we don't think you'd be ready to come out with us Stan said glancing at Kenny

Your both fucking pathetic liers that dosent know. How to spell the word truth the fucking truth is you assholes that you don't want to be seen in my company anymore and whisper oh let's stay away from Kyle the humancentijew Kyle the fucking ugly shit eating freak oh iv seen the graffiti and heard the whispers you have no fucking idea my life is over now destroyed maybe it have been better if I'd have died on the operating table least I wouldn't have to put up with all thise shit and being betrayed by your so called best friends Kyle yelled now prodding Stan hard in the chest but Stan was to shocked to talk and thise made Kenny really angry now

Fuck you Kyle will you stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself yeah so big deal you got your fucking face stiched to some guys ass and someone stiched to your ass yeah shure it was sad but big fucking deal least you have fucking family around you and they care about you and your treating everyone like shit no wonder were talking about you yeah to begin with we were all sorry for you We may have acted horrified but we felt so bad for you but the way you treat us you now fucking deserve it hissed Kenny

kenny stop it now yelled Stan

No Stan I fucking won't thise fucking asshole needs to know the fucking truth it's gonna hurt look Stan I'm fucking sick of tip toeing around him treating himmwith fucking kid gloves im sick of him and iv had enough Kenny yelled then looked at Kyle

Yeah okay you do look like a fucking freak with your face all carved up and your ass too but least you can get that all fixed and get counciling your family can aford it and say if they couldn't they'd fucking raise the money and get it because hard to beleive maybe everyone does fucking care about you Kyle and were all worried about you yet you treat us like shit how would you feel if you were in my shoes Kyle born into trash no one cares sometimes iv to raid trash cans for my next meal cos my no use da has drunk all the money or your mom is stoned out her head also your brother is in jail for stealing things to sell to buy food so we won't starve also your sister could be taken into care at any moment plus having a house with no hot water no electricity and full of dampness and rats also living on handouts all your belongings are from the thrift shop and your birthday presents are unwanted cast offs iv neverbhad anything new from mynparents also not being able to die or suffering horrible painful deaths and having to come back and one day knowing. When you guys are long gone I'll be still here probely all I'll have will be old batterd photos saying oh thise was taken over 100 years ago those guys were once my freinds Stan Cartman and Kyle but they died over 100 years ago so I should be the fucking one feeling sorry for myself not you I have all these problems and I just get on with it infact you know something Kyle I'd happy swop places with you dosent matter about the scars I'd accept them happly least you have a warm safe home good food beautiful comfterble clothes despite everything you smell nice your hair is fluffy and clean all i have is thise thin ripped old Parker that stinks Old second hand clothes and I can't even get a fucking good wash no hot water only place I was is in the school boys toilets Kenny screamed shocking Stan and even Tweek and Kevin who were still near by came closer to listen they'd never seen Kenny act like thise

Kenny sank to his knees chocking back tears and also thing was I was suspended for defending you and now I'm on my very last warning if im kicked out of school what other school will take me I'm trailer trash that will amount to nothing Kenny mutterd sadly as he touched the bangs of his now blond hair and revealed a huge purple bruise on the side of his head making Stan gasp in shock and even Kyle hid a gasp

Yeah go on take a good look yeah also for plenty more got a fucking beating off my da the other night fighting with a boy defending you and wonder why iv lost my bleached white hair I died again da put me through a window and beat me to death but I came back next day and was blonde so yeah that's another thing I'm abused by my da and sometimes mom abuses me too knocks me about but I take it long as they don't hurt Karen I will take it for her said Kenny fighting back tears but a tear rolled down his cheeks so if anyone wished to die it should be me sometimes I wish I'd never been born no one knows what I go through at home I'm a human punch bag life has delt me a crappy crule blow also Kyle have you heard of a song called Concrete Angel about the little girl well that song should be my song but instead of a girl it should be me in it cos many of a time iv cried out in the middle of the night but the neighbours ignore my cries of help but I don't die like that girl in the song did I wake up for another day of hell and abuse Kenny said then suddenly he burst into tears and cried if his heart was breaking

Their was a very awkward silence no one knew what to say but kenny wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve and went to stand up that's when he seen a hand on front of him offering help and a voce saying softly here take my hand I'll help you up so Kenny took the warm comforting hand and looked to see the owner of the hand

It was Kyle gently smilling and he also had tears rolling down his face and without warning he suddenly grabbed Kenny and hugged him tightly gently stroking his blonde hair and then he hugged Stan too before pulling away fighting back tears

Y your so right iam being a selfish asshole oh God Ken I had no idea how bad it was Iam so so sorry iv been living in a self pity bubble for well over a year now totally blind to other peoples problems I really have to stop it now and move on and live in the past what's happend has happend and true these scars can be fixed their nothing really and I have no problems really I am lucky compared to some if my problems are the scarring then that's nothing Kyle sighed

Its okay dude we understand Stan said hugging Kyle as the 3 held each other

So does thise mean the old Kyle is back then asked Kenny smilling a bit

Yes it does that horrible selfish poor me don't touch me Kyle has gone now and the old fun loving Kyle is back. I can't let what happend to me ruin my life for ever and I know it can never happen again as my dad made a new law and also I'm not sorry that Steve Jobbs is dead I will still never forgive him for what he did to me and those other pepole he destroys 3 life's or I thought he did iv now moved on and so has the Japanese man and I need to email him I was rude to him the other week and he's a lovely man and I'll never forget poor Lindsay I hope she's at peace now Kyle said then he looked over at Tweek Colin and Butters who'd come back but was still scared a bit

Look guys I'm so sorry for being paranoid and being an asshole so can we start afresh again Kyle said

Er yeah okay then said Kevin as Kyle shook their hands and seeming Kyle behave like his old self made the others feel relaxed and accept him now

Well I think I have a lot of apologising to do I was horrible to my parents and to poor Jimmy and Timmy and iv upset others and also I feel horrible for snubbing Terrance and Phillip too they took time off their tour to see me too Kyle said before leaving

Well don't forget we're here for you Kyle no matter what freinds stick together through thick and thin Kenny said smilling at Kyle

Yeah true Ken and thanks for your lecture it really brought me round it's what I needed a good kick up the ass Kyle said smilling

Your welcome Kyle said Kenny smilling as Kenny and Stan walked over to join Kyle and the 3 walked together arm in arm back to Kyles house happy the old Kyle was back again

That was over 3 years ago and Kyle still remeberd that day if it was Yestarday he did apologise to his parents and won back his freinds he even apologised to Terrance and Phillip and they sent him a lot of merchandise in return and Kyle went back to watchingbtheir shows and laughingbat their jokes and also Kyle went back to school and got top grades as ushal and kept Kenny out of trouble also he seen the Japanese man and his family again and on the 3rd anniversary they all went to pay their respects at Lindsay's grave laying flowers and Gerald sued Apple so Lindsay's family got a large. Cheque along with the Japanese man and Kyle so life had returned to normal now more or less

kyle sat on his bed his mind returning to the present when his moms voice called Kyle out his thoughts kyle hon your freinds are here She yelled loudly

Okay mom gimme a moment said Kyle. Standing up and going to a mirror Kyle put on some cream on his. face that hid the scars then some flesh colourd powder so now all the scars had vanished then he fixed his wild mop of red curls and lookd at himself closer

Hmmm not bad not bad at all Kyle said smilling at himself Kyle was in the process of having all the scars removed only faint scars remained and rough flesh but that was hidden with the cream so his face looked and felt normal now you would never know what he'd been through

Kyle Sheila called again standing on the stairs

Okay coming ready now Kyle said grabbing his jacket and running down the stairs dodging out the way of Ike who headed up the stairs with 2 if his freinds who said hi Kyle to him

Hey kids smilled Kyle to the young boys them. Looked at Ike keep them out of my room okay he half laughed

I know no worries bro Ike said he'd now moved back into and accepted his brother again

Hey you guys so what we doing today then Kyle said smilling at Stan and Kenny and even Cartman had wormed his way back in with the gang but he never mentioned what had happend to Kyle again and he was still banned from Best buys and that embraced Cartman so Kyle could now use that to tease the boy

But Cartman still teased Kyle with ginger jersey Jew jokes and Kyle hit back with fatass best buy jokes but Kyle was used to being called a Ginger Jersey Jew boy and had got used to that years ago really and he'd have it no other way

But no one in town ever spoke about Kyles ordeal even the woman he'd attacked started visiting again and spoke to Kyle so the old Kyle was back for good

THE END

Well that's it my first story on FFN finished hope you enjoyed it and it did have a good ending again I do not own South Park Humancentipad or the human centipede that's South parks Tom six property nor do i own Family guy or the Simpsons or talking Tom or Concrete Angel song so thank you for reading my story and reviewing :-) 3 more stories to come


End file.
